Summer Girls
by x Oo xItaLiAn MaMiix oO x
Summary: It's summer. It's hot. And it's time to hook up. Raven, Chelsea and Eddie are gearing up for the wildest time of their lives. Three teenagers, too many temptations, and some seriously stormy romances...it all adds up to one unforgettable summer.
1. Chapter 1

**Just to inform ya'll….we are 2 writers teaming up for one hott story. Please review for it keeps us going. Stick with this story because it's going to get juicy! **

Chapter One

"_Beep Beep Beep_" went the annoying alarm in Raven's ear. It was morning already and time to start packing for her summer trip to the beach house.

_Uhhh where the hell is that alarm?_ Raven thought as she fiddled her hands around in the dark. As she went to reach over to turn it off she tumbled out of bed just in time.

"Great start Raven!" she said as she stood back up and sat on her bed. The clock read 5:00, way too early for anything for Raven. However this was different. She had to pack up her life and get ready to leave for her aunt's beach house in a little over 3 hours.

The one great thing about this trip was that Raven was allowed to bring Eddie and Chelsea along with her. Her aunt knew how close the three of them were and spending a whole summer by themselves seemed almost impossible.

After getting out of bed Raven decided she would take a bath and get dressed, that way all she had to do was pack up and get out. Another great thing was that Eddie was allowed to drive the 3 of them to the beach house which was a little over 4 hours away.

So Raven got out of bed and started the bath water and got in. _Nothing like a hot bath_ she thought. Minutes seemed like seconds, as Raven fully seemed relaxed in the tub. That was until she heard her parents walking around downstairs, knowing that it was about 6.

"Oh Snap! How was I in here so long?" She quickly jumped out of the water and tried to find some clothes to put on so she could pack. Style was not an issue this morning. Raven quickly grabbed some Juicy sweats and a white polo shirt and threw them on.

"If I'm not ready by 8, then were going to be late and hit traffic!" In doing so, Raven grabbed 3 large suitcases and started rummaging through her closet.

"Ok…" she said to herself, "I'm going to need shirts, tank tops, jeans, pajamas, some sweaters, bathing suits, some more shirts, some more pants….." Raven kept going on and on until she realized she had man a giant mountain of clothes on her bed.

"Alright I'm forgetting something…..." she said. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot my babies!" Raven walked to her shoe closet and started grabbing her cutest pairs of stilettos, boots, flip flops, and sneakers, all in all about 20 pairs.

After the giant mound of clothes became the humongous mound of clothes and shoes and makeup, Raven started throwing clothes into her bags. In about an hour everything seemed packed and ready to go.

Now the hard part would be to get these suitcases downstairs and into Eddie's car. However, a great idea came to Raven as she lined up all her bags at the top of the steps.

"Look out below!" she yelled as one by one she kicked the bags and heard them tumble down the steps. She made sure they all made it and walked down the stairs and lined them up by the front door.

"Oh yeah, I am so clever. Go Raven, go Raven!" she started jumping up and down dancing as if her "jam" was on the radio again.

"Hey Rae come and have some breakfast before Eddie and Chelsea get here!" she heard her Dad say. As she walked into the kitchen the smell of crepes filled her nose. "MMMMM Dad smells good!" Raven said as she grabbed a plate and sat at the counter.

Luckily for Raven, Corey was still asleep so she wouldn't have to deal with him this morning. However, she knew she would get "the talk" from her parents about her spending the summer away from home and at the beach house.

"Raven we just wanted to clear some things with you." Tanya Baxter said as she walked over to her daughter kissing her on the forehead. "Shoot" said Raven as she dug into her breakfast.

"Ok, um we know or hope you probably aren't already doing this but, we don't want you to smoke or hook up with guys you don't know sweetie, and please, no drinking at parties, you never know what's in our drink and who put it there, oh and also……" Raven started to think _Oh man, I forgot about all the beach parties this year! I cant wait. I hope there are some hot summer boys there because Raven Baxter is in the beach hizzouse!_

"…and no staying out late." Tanya had finished her train of thought just as Raven snapped out of hers. She had no idea that Raven was thinking about all the stuff that she didn't want her to do.

_Ding Dong_ went the Baxter's doorbell as Raven flew into the living room. She was so excited to find Eddie and Chelsea standing at the door ready to go.

"Hey Rae" they both said in unison.

"Hey guys! Oh my God I am so ready to go! I cant wait! Umm can you guys give me a hand with my stuff over there?" Raven asked as she watched their faces contort into a funny look.

"Dang Rae!" Chelsea said "how much did you pack?"

"Oh you know me I need everything and will use everything! Now lets go!"

After Eddie's car was packed with Raven's room, the 3 of them walked back into the house to say goodbye to Ravens parents.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. B!" Eddie and Chelsea stated. "Thanks for letting your sister let us come with Rae!" After Eddie and Chelsea hugged Ravens parents they went out to get into Eddie's car.

"Ok guys" Raven started "Here I go. I will call you guys every night! And don't worry, I wont get into trouble I promise! I love you!" Raven kissed both her parents and ran out the door. She was way too excited to wait for her parents to respond, to get her summer adventure started with her 2 best friends.

"There goes our baby Victor" Tanya stated. "I hope she is careful because you know how…."

"Tanya" Victor interrupted, "you know Raven, she is a responsible young woman and wont get into the whole party scene don't worry." With that they watched as their 17 year old daughter drove off with her best friends, leaving them all alone for a whole summer.

_She will be careful I know it_ Tanya thought. Little did she know what all would be coming down at the infamous beach house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok…if we don't stop to use the bathroom soon I think I'm seriously going to ruin your back seat Eddie!" shouted Raven after they went over the one hundredth bump in the road.

It was a little over 2 hours into the drive that Raven started to feel nauseous, although she didn't want to tell her friends and gross them out.

"Rae!" Eddie shouted back, "I know you have to go ok? I have been looking everywhere. I mean how come you girls can't hold it? I mean we can its easy!"

Eddie turned around once the car hit a stop at the light and opened his window. He wanted to get some fresh air from all the perfume smells parading into his nose.

"Hey umm Rae…Chels….?" hinted Eddie. "I don't want to be rude or anything but….IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP SPRAYING PERFUME IM GOING TO PUKE!"

"I'm sorry Eddie" Raven began, "It's just I bought this new perfume at Victoria's secret and I really can't wait for the boys to smell it!" Raven reached into her purse and pulled out her compact. She usually wasn't this superficial when it came to her looks, but this was summer and no parents and she intended on finding some hot new boy toys while she was here.

Ever since high school began, no one really took Raven seriously, even Eddie and Chelsea.

Raven was known as the funny girl of school; always getting into trouble and always barking up the wrong tree with all her visions, at least that's only what Eddie and Chelsea knew.

This was going to be different.

Ever since senior year began, Raven decided to be more of a wild child and be more open to new experiences. This would mean that if there was a party she would go to it. No if's, and's or but's. The only problem was now, if she saw something, she had to do it. And she was sure that this might get her into trouble once they got settled into the beach house.

"Hey Raven, do you think we are going to find any boyfriends while we are here?" asked Chelsea as she turned around in her seat. "I mean, I'm not with Ben anymore and you aren't with anyone…..so…..do you think this could finally be our chance? I mean we are going to be here for like 3 months."

Raven felt bad for Chelsea. The one thing she didn't understand was how clueless Chelsea could be when it came to guys. She basically let Ben walk all over her and break her heart. Ben had broken up with Chelsea because she wasn't ready to have an intimate relationship yet, and being the typical guy, Ben was.

"Chels…..you and I are going to the TFTABH girl! The finest things at the beach house! Don't worry we will be flaunting everything we got!

As Raven said this she reached back into her purse and grabbed her pink baby phat phone. She wanted to check if anyone had left her any messages. Looking at the screen Raven noticed she had a text message from her mom.

RAVEN, PLEASE BE CAREFUL AND TELL YOUR AUNT LOIS TO CALL US WHEN YOU GET THERE. YOUR FATHER AND I LOVE YOU AND PLEASE DON'T DO ANYTHING DANGEROUS.

As she finished reading the text she silently put her phone back into her purse and wondered, _do Mom and Dad know something I don't? I mean Eddie and Chelsea don't know and they are my best friends. I just want to have fun this summer and find a nice guy to be with. Ok….no drinking Raven! Don't even pick up a glass…you know how you might get….I mean…._

"Rae!" she heard snapping her out of her train of thought. She hadn't realized that the whole time Chelsea had been calling her from the front seat.

"Yeah?"

"We are at a rest stop if you want to go. Eddie went to get some food because we have another 2 hours to go or so. So….I would take the chance…you know how you are."

With that Chelsea unbuckled her seat and opened the car door, stepping out into the cold air.

"Brrr" Raven said as she slid out the door.

"Isn't it supposed to be sunny and warm today?"

Raven could feel the wind blowing on her bare arms and decided to fish into her bags for a sweater. Chelsea already grabbed her red knit sweater and was waiting for Raven to get hers.

"Ahhh…there you are my baby! Chels look I made this like 2 weeks ago….isn't it beautiful?" Raven pulled out her new jacket that took her nearly a month to make.

The jacket was about knee length and was made from pure leather. Raven had added her own glitz and glitter to it by adding an "R" to the breast pocket and the baby phat cat symbol on the back.

"Wow Rae!" Chelsea exclaimed. "You really worked on that thing. You can really see all your curves nicely! I wish I had something hot to wear this summer."

"Don't worry Chelsea, my Aunt Lois told me about all the hot shops, so once we get settled in were going to get some goodies!" Raven said as she shut the door.

As both girls made their way into the store, Raven looked down at her sandals to pick off some dirt when she felt a hard nudge in her shoulder that almost knocked her down.

"Ouch….I'm sorry I must have…." Raven started as she was looking up.

"It's okay, I never look where I'm going anyways…..It's just…." As the tall dark stranger paused.

He was absolutely gorgeous. Both girls stared in awe at him like he was a fine art piece held together perfectly by toned muscles and a perfect tan.

_Surfer Boy! _Raven yelled in her head. This was definitely her day.

"I'm sorry too. I'm Raven and this is Chelsea, we are just on our way to my aunts beach house for the summer and were stopping at the annual bathroom break….haha…._oh my God what am I saying? He doesn't care, I mean someone as gorgeous as this and he won't even be close to where we are….. sometimes…._

"It's cool. I'm Parker. I am actually on my way to my parent's house up in OC. Are you heading that way?"

Raven couldn't help but watch him talk, and she could hint an almost southern accent from this boy, noting to her that he wasn't from around here. She almost jumped out of her skin when she realized that they were heading up to the OC as well.

"Actually we are! Wow….that's cool….hopefully we will see you there!"

As Raven got ready to turn and walk into the store Parker touched her on the shoulder causing chills to run up and down Raven's spine.

"Umm…I don't usually do this to girls I knock over but….Can I have your number and maybe we could make a time to get together?"

_OMG! This boy wants my number! Ok concentrate….just try to get your cell number out without screaming it_ Raven thought.

Chelsea spoke up instead "Sure, do you have your cell phone? I can plug it in there for you." With that, Parker handed his phone to Chels and the rest was history. Raven was officially a part of his phone.

"Great, well I'll call you soon Raven and you and your friends can come to one of our bonfires! I'll see you guys around!"

Once Parker was clear out of view Raven and Chelsea squealed with joy!

"Rae he is gorgeous!"

"I know Chels and he has my phone number!" Ok lets hurry so we can get to my aunt's and wait for him to call."

With that, Raven and Chelsea ran into the store, grabbed Eddie and went on their way.

_Only 2 more hours until we get there and then I have to plan my next move with Parker. This summer is starting off perfect._

Little did Raven know just how "perfect" it would get until it all came crashing down.

**Hey you guys I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. We had a death in the family and I couldn't find anytime or creativity to write anything. I hope you guys like this….this wont be a short story, I plan on making it with long chapters to keep ya'll interested. Review please if you have any ideas or if you like the story. It's going to get hot believe me! This wont be the Raven you know!**


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they reached the beach house, Raven and Chelsea were both asleep. It had been a longer ride than any of them expected. With the beginning on summer, everyone was trying to get to the beach, and Eddie, Chelsea and Raven hit every piece of traffic there was.

The ride was generally smooth however, and Raven decided to take a nap. After waking up extra early to get her packing done, to running around trying to find all her clothes, to her run in with Mr. Perfect, she was starting to feel the effects.

"Hey Eddie" Raven said as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "I'm going to follow in Chelsea's footsteps and take a little nap. Is it okay with you? I don't want you to get bored while you're driving."

"It's fine Rae. I'll wake you and Chels when we get there" Eddie said turning around in his seat to look her in the eye. "Plus, you look like your dragging back there. You better be full of energy when we get to your aunts so you can unpack all your humongous bags."

Before Raven could answer back, her face turned to the front, giving her the notion that she was having a vision.

_She was on the beach at nighttime, looking off at the waves, when she turned and saw Parker approach her with a worried look._

"_Raven….I love you and everything….but if you can't show me you love me, than what god is this?"_

"_I want to show you Parker…..I'm ready for this."_

With that her vision was over. _Oh my God, Parker told me he loves me! But what was he talking about showing him? Oh well, if I'm going to do it I guess it's not so bad._

Once the seatbelt snapped back into its holder Raven scooted down onto the seat and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe how cold it was in Eddie's car. _It has to be like 60 degrees in here_ she thought.

Raven leaned back and grabbed her green juicy sweater and wrapped it over her body. She was still cold however, but was too tired to reach back and get another shirt.

"Here Rae" she heard Eddie say as he put his polo sweater on top of her. "You look cold."

"Thanks Eddie, I guess I'm not used to being in this weather." Raven grabbed the sweater and pulled it over her shoulders as she sank back down into the seat.

As Raven started to relax into the seat and get deeper into sleepiness, she heard Eddie pull some CD's from his visor and flip through them.

"I can't think of what to listen to" she heard him say. "I don't want to wake the girls so I guess I will put on something soft. Ok Usher, I guess this will do."

_**Usher- One Day you'll be mine**_

_Fist time I saw you baby  
You did something to me  
That no else has ever done  
Oh – it's something in your eyes  
Caught me by surprise  
And told me that you were the one  
Oh – but what's bad is I know you get on man_

And he'll never understand   
The chemistry between me and you – Ah baby  
Something inside of me  
It's saying you and I were meant to be  
If you can think it you can have it  
That why I believe

One day you'll be mine

After the first few lines of the song were over, Raven felt herself drift off into sleep. She wanted to make sure she was well rested so she could take Chelsea out for their shopping date and also be able to hit the beach before it got too late.

She couldn't wait to try on her new bathing suit and look around to find Parker.

She was definitely going to go for it, she knew from her vision that he wanted it; the problem was, she didn't know exactly what it was he wanted. But, if she wanted a boyfriend, there were certain compromises she knew she would have to make.

Now they just had to find someone for Chelsea.

**Please review for me. If not I don't know if I should continue or not, if no one is enjoying this so far. So please let me know what ya'll think. I promise for more drama and juiciness! Help a girl out here! Lol. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Rae….wake up…we're finally here."

Raven stirred in the backseat, and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at Eddie's sunroof and noticed big palm tree's towering over her. She had never seen them before in real life, but every time she opened a Vogue she always noticed the models leaning on them.

Ever since last summer, Raven had noticed she had picked up a few pounds. However, she didn't care if she didn't look like all the skinny pretty girls at school; it never bothered her. She still wore all her outfits and made sure she made herself look good everyday no matter what.

However, when Raven's Aunt Lois asked her to visit for the summer, she knew that she would be on the beach, and there would be a lot of boys around.

_I'm going to work my ass off and lose this weight. That way I can wear my bathing suit and make all the boys drool. _

With all her determination, Raven succeeded her goal and lost all the weight she gained and then some. She had never felt or looked better. Chelsea had even noticed Raven's toned stomach when they were trying on their bathing suits.

"Wow Rae!" she exclaimed. "You look amazing. I can't believe how much weight you lost. I wish I could look that good."

"Please Chels" Raven would always say, "I have always wanted to be your size and now that I am, we can finally shop in the same sections of the stores. Now I know that I can look good in my bathing suit this year, and not have to worry about the excess love I was carrying."

Now that they were finally at her aunt's house, Raven knew that the summer could finally start. She wanted to get settled in and then hit the stores with Chelsea so they could find some hot new outfits. Raven and Chelsea knew that Eddie was going to hit the beach in hopes of finding some "hot new hunny" as he called them.

"RAVEN MY BABY!" was all she needed to hear to snap her out of her daydream. It was her Aunt Lois standing in her doorway. Aunt Lois was the coolest aunt of her family. She was fairly young compared to Raven's mom; a little over 30. And the great thing about her aunt was that she owned her own clothing design label and was living the life of riches.

"Aunt Lo!" Raven yelled as she jumped out of the car and made her way over to the front steps. "I'm so glad to see you. You look awesome."

"Oh you know, just something I pieced together a while back. Do you like? I wanted to make your Uncle Jay feel sorry for leaving for the Caribbean for work this summer. So it looks like it's just you and me and your friends in this big empty house."

Raven noticed Chelsea and Eddie standing behind her not speaking. She had totally forgotten to introduce them to her when they arrived. "Aunt Lo, these are my two best friends…Eddie and Chelsea." Raven pushed her two friends in front of her so her aunt could get a good look at them.

"Well hey you guys! I'm Raven's aunt Lois, but you can call me Lo. I want you guys to feel free and comfortable in my house this summer. I'm not a picky and strict aunt, so feel free to be young and the teenagers that you are. My only rules are that you don't drink in my house and no boys in your rooms, or girls for you Eddie."

"No problem Lo" Eddie said, "with my luck I wont even get that far with a girl." Raven laughed as she realized what Eddie had said. _Why is he so hard on himself?_ She wondered. _He knows he is a good looking guy, he just picks the flaky superficial girls…I guess I am going to have to find someone for Chels and Eddie too._

"So…ummm…Lo" Chelsea started. "Where should we unpack all of our things?" she said as she pulled her bags out of Eddie's trunk.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to tell you all the arrangements. Ok Eddie you are the fifth floor, towards the back on the right. Raven, you and Chelsea are going to be sharing the room on the left."

"How many floors does this place have!" Eddie asked in amazement.

"We have 6 total not including the attic and basement. I swear you would think you are in Malibu or something. My husband Jay is a lawyer and seeing as I own a designer label, he thought we should look the part and buy a huge house. I don't really care for it because it doesn't make sense for two people to live here, but you get used to it." Raven noticed that her aunt started to get a sad look on her face as she finished her story. She never saw her like this before. Anytime she brought up her uncle Jay, Lois's face seemed to change to a look of sadness and bitterness.

"Well I guess we will unpack everything and then we will meet back up with you downstairs Lo." Raven said as she made her way to Eddie's trunk.

"Do you guys need any help? I know how Raven is like me and packs her whole room up."

"No we're fine Lo," Raven stopped her as she walked by. "Eddie is a strong guy, he can carry a lot. Well catch you later. Oh and thanks so much for asking me to come and letting my friends stay too. This summer is going to be amazing!"

"Sure thing sweety. You know how much I enjoy being with you. Oh and I will call Tanya and let her know you are here. See you later."

Once Lois had gotten inside the house, Raven turned to Eddie and Chelsea.

"Guys, this is going to be so much fun! You can't believe how cool my aunt is. She lets you do anything! This is so much better than asking for permission you know. And the best part is no curfew."

"I don't know Rae" Chelsea started off as she reached into Eddie's backseat and pulled one of Raven's many bags out. "We can't be totally reckless. There still has to be some values we follow you know. Don't get all crazy on us." Chelsea finally managed to get all of Raven's bags out on the driveway before turning around and facing her.

Raven couldn't believe how uptight she was being. She knew that this summer was all about boys, parties and the beach, and she wasn't going to let anyone tell her how to act. She was almost 19, and was getting ready to head off to college. This was her last summer to be free and finally do what she wanted.

Once the whole car was unpacked and locked up, the sun started to beat a little harder on the 3. It was close to 90 degrees, a bit different than the 60 degree weather they had experienced earlier.

All the sweat and the heat were finally getting to them as Eddie and Chelsea took off their jackets and threw them over their shoulder. Eddie and Chelsea turned around, noticing Raven start to peel off her many layers of clothes.

They couldn't believe how different Raven was acting and looking. She slowly peeled off her Juicy sweater first and then decided to pull off her white polo shirt underneath.

It was as if Raven was undressing in slow motion. She had looked amazing, with her tight white tank top fitting snuggly underneath. She hadn't had time to find her regular bra's that she had already packed earlier, so Raven put on her new push up bra instead. Not to say that she was definitely showing off all her curves and flaunting her new figure.

Both couldn't help but stare as they watched Raven untie her long ponytail and swing her head back to fix it into a tight bun. As she lifted her hands, Eddie noticed Raven's hipbones slightly sticking out from her new sexy figure and couldn't help but look. He then noticed something shiny hanging from the end of her tank op that stopped just centimeters below her belly button.

"Rae did you get your belly button pierced?" shrieked Eddie.

"Oh yeah do you guys like it?" she said as she pulled her shit up. "You guys know how I love baby phat so I bought the ring for it. Hot right?"

Before either of them had time to say anything Raven leaned over and slowly picked up her bags and started to walk to the door.

All Eddie and Chelsea could do was stare at each other, as they couldn't believe what just happened.

"Can you believe her?" Chelsea said as she looked at Eddie with concern. "It's as if she changed her whole appearance for this one summer."

"Yeah Chels….Rae looks really good. I mean she looks like a model now. I can't believe it!" Eddie said as he picked up his suitcase and followed Raven in.

"Eddie!" Chelsea yelled as he walked on by, "who is going to get the rest of this stuff?"

"I will Chels don't worry! I just want to drop some of this off."

Chelsea watched as Raven fumbled with the door, trying to open it with her bags in her hand. She was also noticing the many boy figures starting to emerge from their houses to stop and stare at the new arrivals. She knew who they were looking at, but she didn't care for that right now. Raven was her best friend, and if she was going through this new stage then she might as well go through it as well.

She quickly lifted her shirt up and tied it into a knot around her same toned stomach. As she flaunted her way to the front door she noticed both Eddie and Raven stop and stare.

"What?" she said, as she made her way past them into the cool house. "Can't a girl flaunt it?"

Both of her friends said nothing, as they looked at Chelsea up and down. She got the drift and untied her shirt and walked into the kitchen.

"Chels…." Raven said as she walked into the house, "I thought you looked hot."

As Eddie watched Raven walk by he couldn't help but imagine. _Man, Rae is definitely hot this summer. The guy that gets her will be the luckiest guy ever. I mean damn…look at the stomach and not to mention her_ _her ches…… _

"Come on Eddie lets finish unpacking." Raven said that startled him out of his imagination.

"Sure Rae lets go! " he said as he watched Raven walk in front of him and make her way to the car.

The greatest scent came to his nose; the smell of vanilla and sugar filled his head as he watched her finish pulling bags out of the car. It was the greatest thing he has ever experienced in his life.

_Ok dude! You can't think like this. Raven is your best friend and you have known her forever. Stop looking at her hot new look and try and notice some other girls. Just stop staring man! _

After he reopened his eyes, he noticed Raven was staring at him square in the face.

"Eddie, I guess I am going to have to unpack myself. Don't worry, you just find your room and Chels and I will finish. By the way, thanks for driving all the way up." With that Raven pulled Eddie into a tight hug.

"Now let's get finished and get to the beach man!"

Raven practically ran upstairs followed by Chelsea, almost knocking him over.

_Shit_ Eddie thought, _I seriously have to find another girl or I'm going to lose it._ With that Eddie made his way up the stairs and walked by his room. He peeked in noticing Raven and Chelsea changing their shirts, only to be standing in their bras.

"Oh my God!" he said, as he quickly ran into his room and slammed the door.

Raven and Chelsea laughed as they noticed the horrified look on Eddie's face.

"Boys are so weird Chels!" Raven said as she closed their door. "Let's finish and head to the store. I have to find something hot for Parker and you have to find something hot for…..your boy!"

With that, the girls unpacked their things and were heading outside to start their summer.

Everything was starting off great to them. No drama yet, cute boys all around, and no parents either. They couldn't believe how good they had it.

However, they wouldn't believe how everything would be changing so quickly for one of them that would affect their lives forever.

**I made this chapter longer because I wanted to give you guys a taste of some juicy stuff that will be coming up. Please review for me! I need to know what ya'll think. If no one reviews I might as well stop writing this story, for I feel no use for it otherwise. I love to write this so please help me out and lemme know what ya'll think. Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey can I drive this time?" asked Raven as she followed Eddie and Chelsea outside. "I haven't driven in forever and these roads are basically flat."

"Rae….I don't know…I mean you've only had your license like a week and you know how you drive." Eddie said as he started to open the driver's door.

"Eddie puhhhhhhlease!" Raven whined as she ran up to him and grabbed his leg. "I'm on my hands and knees here boy. Come on this is summer and I just want to be able to drive like once."

As Raven grabbed Eddie's leg, he couldn't help but look down right smack into Raven's chest. _Oh Shit man….stop looking... Damn Rae seriously got so fucking hot….just let her drive so she will let go of your leg and you can take a cold shower man._

"Ok Rae tell you what," he started off. "I am going to take a shower and get settled in, why don't you and Chels do your shopping now and then we will meet back up and head to the beach?"

"Ok great! We will miss you though" Raven said as she grabbed the keys and opened the door. "Bye Eddie!"

Eddie watched as Raven fumbled with starting the ignition. He also watched as Chelsea made the sign of the cross to poke fun at Raven's driving abilities. He knew she would be safe, he just didn't want anything bad happening to the girls while they were out all alone.

"Ok man, get in the shower and stop thinking about Raven!" he said as he fumbled his way back inside. Hopefully after his shower, and once they got on the beach, he could get his mind off of Raven and settle on another girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Rae seriously you need to slow down!" Chelsea yelled as Raven made yet another death defying turn on the skinny road. Raven literally had been going at least 85 mph on a 60 speeding zone. _Man this girl seriously knows how to live it up now_ she thought as Raven looked at her and stuck her tongue out.

"I'm sorry Chels, it's just I never get to drive and you know how I get. I've calmed down now." With that Raven turned on the radio just in time to find her jam.

"HELL YEAH CHELS THIS IS MY JAM!" Raven yelled as she pumped up the volume. She then let go of the wheel and pumped her arms up in the air as she started shaking her chest.

"Raven both hands on the wheel!" Chelsea yelled as she grabbed the wheel, not causing Raven to notice. "Ok Rae…seriously I'm driving now. Get out!"

With that Raven pulled the car into a gas station and unbuckled her seatbelt. _Boy what's her problem?_ Raven thought as she pulled the keys out of the car and followed Chelsea around to the side.

"You know Chels…." She started off, "I don't know why you are so uptight right now but this is how I always am. What's gotten into you lately? You have never been this stiff before." Raven didn't realize she had started yelling at her best friend and that people were starting to stare.

Raven decided it was time to cool off. She then walked around to the other side of the car and walked into the food mart of the gas station.

"Where are you going?" she heard Chelsea yell.

"I'm getting something to DRINK!" she yelled right back.

Walking into the food mart was like walking into a freezer. The store was blasting the air conditioner like there was no tomorrow.

"Damn…great time for me to not be carrying my sweater" Raven said as she pulled her arms around her. She then paused in front of the snack section and took her hair out of its bun letting her long black hair cling around her already cold shoulders.

After driving for that long time, Raven realized that they hadn't had anything to eat basically all day. _I better stock up on some stuff_ she said as she grabbed a cart. Within 5 minutes Raven had already grabbed 2 boxes of diet coke, some chips and dip, 4 salads and a lot of gum.

"This should hold us over until dinner" she said as she made her way up to the counter. Right before she got in line her cell phone rang, causing her to jump.

Putting her purse down she reached into her bag and pulled out the phone

_Caller Unknown_ read the screen as she paused for a second. Usually she wouldn't answer unless she knew the number, but this time she decided to answer.

"Hello?" she said as she waited to here the voice on the other line.

She was answered back by a deep southern accent. "Now what is a gorgeous girl like you doing in this dump? Shouldn't you be tanning that body of yours?"

"Umm well depends on who is asking?" she flirted back. Somehow she recognized the voice but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Well….let's just say we've met before and you amazed me then and you are amazing me right now. How can someone look so sexy pushing a cart in a food mart?"

She was really starting to like this conversation. Not only was this person flirting with her to the max, but he was telling her how gorgeous she was; something she had not heard in a long time.

"Listen" he continued, "do you mind if I butt in line, because I have to get to work so I can get out early and see you later?"

With that, Raven felt a tap on her shoulder and literally screamed her lungs out.

"Whoa whoa Raven!" she was now facing Parker, the cute boy she had met earlier; only now he was the hot boy standing in his surfing shorts and baring the best surfers body she had ever seen.

She had felt like a complete idiot for falling all over him. She did however love the scent of his arms as he picked her up and helped her to her feet.

"Parker! You scared me." She said as she fixed her hair and picked her purse off the ground. "What are you doing here? Are you following me?" she said as she nudged him in the arm.

"I wish." He said as he moved them out of the line so the other customers wouldn't freak. "I was going to call you later tonight but I saw you and your friend driving by so I thought I would catch you instead."

_Omg he really was going to call me_ she literally yelled in her head. _Keep your cool and make sure to work it girl_ she reminded herself.

"Well that's very sweet of you to catch me. Actually I was on my way to go shopping with my girl Chels, but we had an argument over my driving so were taking a break right now."

"Yeah" he started, "I saw you speeding up the roads a while back! You got some made driving skills girl." He said as he poked her in the stomach.

"Listen, I wanted to ask you something" he said.

"Yeah?"

"A few of my friends are throwing a party tonight down at the beach, sort of a bonfire thing. I wanted to know if you and your posse wanted to come hang?"

A party on the beach sounded great to Raven except for one thing. She knew parties on the beach involved drinking and skinny dipping; at least they did in all the romance novels for teenagers. However this year was going to be different. _Stop being such a wimp and just go with it. How many times does a hot guy flirt with you and invite you on the beach? Like…..never! _She thought as she moved a little closer to Parker.

"Yeah sounds great. I was just going to go shopping for this trip so I will have to pick up an outfit or something." Before Raven could get back in line Parker came up behind her and grabbed her waist.

"Girl, haven't you ever been to a beach party? All you need is your hot body and a nice bathing suit." He said as he pulled a piece of Ravens long hair and twirled it around his fingers.

This alone made Raven want to jump in his arms and knock him over. She watched him every time he talked and wanted so badly but to have his lips kissing hers. She couldn't wait until she would feel the fire with this guy and be able to touch and kiss back something so gorgeous.

"Alright well I guess we will see you all later tonight" Raven said as she got back in line.

"Perfect! I'll look for you." And with that Parker paid for his items and walked out, but not before looking back at Raven and winking.

Once he was clear out of sight Raven jumped up and down, causing the other customers to stare. She didn't care, for a hot guy just told her to come to a party and that he was going to wait for her there. She had to tell Chelsea.

"Oh my God! I can't believe this! I have to look good tonight for Parker…..shopping here we come."

With that Raven handed the cashier a 20 and ran out the store forgetting to pick up her change. She didn't care, and she wasn't mad at Chelsea anymore. She knew at this bonfire there were going to be a lot of guys for Chelsea too, and she was bound to find someone for her.

Only when Raven was half way out the door that she wondered _is this the beach where I had my vision? _

After the warm air filled her body again Raven ran over to the car and ran to the driver's window to be greeted by Chelsea.

"Girl I'm sorry I was such a bitch! I have so much to tell you; Parker just invited us to a beach bonfire. So let's get going on that shopping girl, I seriously have to look hot!"

"Raven don't you think…." But before she could get another word out Raven ran over to the passengers side door and jumped in. she knew Raven was excited but she just met this boy and she was already acting all bizarre with him. _I am going to have to watch this guy very carefully _she thought. _I don't trust him at all_.

And with that, Chelsea started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, heading off to the shopping mall.

**Ok how's this going so far? I wanted to thank those who have reviewed so far. I also want to especially thank whatsthatsound for all of your reviews. Btw if ya'll haven't read their story "Worth Fighting For" than you are missing out. That is top notch emotional writing right there. So please keep coming with the reviews….do ya'll like how it's going so far? Lemme know! X Oo x**


	6. Chapter 6

The shopping mall was unlike anything that Raven and Chelsea had ever seen. It looked like the Mall of America to the two girls. It was equipped with four floors of non stop hot shops. These shops all ranged from Abercrombie and Fitch all the way to the pricey stores like Saks Fifth.

"Oh my God Chels! Look at this place! I swear I will never go home again!" Raven exclaimed as she eyeballed the mall through her side window. "I mean, we are sure to stock up on just about everything." With that Raven unbuckled her seatbelt and dug in her purse for her compact.

"Do I look good? I just want to make sure in case we see any hot guys or let alone Parker."

"Rae you look fine! Seriously you need to calm down on this Parker guy….I mean you just met." Chelsea said as she took off her own seatbelt and shifted in her seat in order to face Raven. "I mean this is our girl's day out so can't we just talk about girl stuff and not worry about this _Parker_ guy?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry Chels" Raven began. "I didn't know it bothered you that much that I was talking about him. No worries, we can always talk about boys later." Once Raven finished checking her reflection in the mirror, she opened her door and jumped out.

Chelsea had noticed that Raven was still wearing her white tank with her push up bra and decided to say something.

"Rae….you really need to cover up! You don't want any unannounced attention now do you?" she said as she threw Raven her Green Juicy sweater.

Raven turned around just in time to have her sweater be thrown in her face. She made a pouty look at Chelsea as she slid her arms into the sleeves and zipped it up half way. "Ok better?" she said with a hint of attitude. "I swear sometimes you are like my mom Chels."

Raven and Chelsea started to walk up to the front door, when Chelsea's phone rang. Chelsea quickly reached into her own purse, retrieving the phone.

Raven watched as Chelsea's face quickly turned to confusing as she read her phone screen. "Who is it Chels?" Raven asked concerned.

"It's Ben…..should I answer it?"

"Well maybe……." But before Raven could finish her sentence Chelsea had already pressed talk and said "Hello?"

_Oh man why does she do this to herself?_ Raven thought. _She is just going to get all caught up in Bens lies all over again and she will get her heart broken. I have to say something!_ Without thinking Raven quickly grabbed the phone from Chels and said "Ben…..its Raven. Hey how ya doin? Listen….Chels and I are having a girls day out and we cant have any interruptions…….oh you were having a conversation…..well you can call back later…..buhbye!" with that Raven pressed END and handed the phone back to Chelsea.

"RAE!" Chelsea yelled as Raven started to walk on in front of her. She could not believe that Raven had just hung up the phone on Ben. It had taken him nearly 2 months to finally call her, and the confusing part to Chelsea, was that she was waiting for his call all along. But still, Raven hanging up on Ben made Chelsea feel sick to her stomach.

"Don't keep walking Rae you better turn around and look at me!" she said as she continued to grow angrier by the second.

Raven slowly turned around with a sad but also confused look on her face.

"I can't believe you just snatched the phone right out of my hand and had the nerve to hang up on Ben! Do you know how long it took for him to call me? Maybe he was going to apologize for everything he did to me! But do you wait and ask me how the conversation is going! No! Uhhgg…I can't freaking believe you Rae!"

With that Chelsea stormed off past Raven and continued to mutter angry words to herself. She didn't know why she was getting so upset with Raven; it was just all the emotions that came out with her relationship with Ben were really starting to get to her. Chelsea quietly found a bench outside the mall parked behind some trees and a new garden, which was out of sight from others. It was here that Chelsea finally broke down and cried.

Raven couldn't believe what had just happened with Chelsea. She stood in shock as she watched her best friend walk off, mouthing angry words to herself. Raven knew this wasn't how Chelsea acted, and she wanted to find where she went off to in hopes of them reconciling and figuring out what was bothering her.

Raven walked up to the front of the mall and then paused only to be welcomed by quiet sobs coming from the garden walkway. She quietly walked among the stones as she peeked over a bush, to see Chelsea with her head in her hands sobbing.

"Chels?" Raven said quietly as she slowly walked up to her. "Can I talk to you?"

She was welcomed with a tiny "Rae I really need to be alone right now." However, she would not let Chelsea shut down and not talk to her. This needed to get out in the open now, if Chelsea would ever say anything.

Minutes turned to what seemed like an hour to Raven as she sat down next to Chelsea and let her get all of her crying out. Half way through, Chelsea had noticed Raven had not budged from her spot, and took her head out of her hands and laid it in Raven's lap.

Raven could not believe how upset and vulnerable Chelsea was acting right now. She couldn't stand to watch her in pain. Ben was like a pill, that Chelsea kept ingesting that brought out the worst in her. All she could do to comfort Chels was stroke her hair and keep telling her "you're a fighter Chels….you are going to get through this….its just hard right now."

After Chelsea felt like she got all her anger and grief out she lifted her head off of Ravens lap and quickly pulled her into a hug. She was surprised at how fast Raven grabbed a hold of her and began to rock back and forth. "It's okay Chels….I'm here for you" she heard Raven say.

Once Chelsea let go of Raven she finally looked her in the face. She could not believe what she saw; Raven actually was crying along with her, for her mascara was running down her face.

"Rae…are you ok?" Chelsea asked concerned.

"I should ask you the same question" Raven said as her and Chelsea giggled.

"Rae….I'm sorry I was such a bitch earlier. I don't know what came over me. I know you are only looking out for me its just……Ben was my first true boyfriend and I really thought I loved him, and having him call really made my day but now I'm realizing how depressed its making me."

Chelsea had looked like she was about to start crying again. Her own mascara was cascading down her flushed cheeks as she tried to smear it all away with her index fingers. She had noticed Raven looking at her, and then noticed Rae fixing in her bag for a tissue. When she retrieved one, she handed it to Chels and grabbed one for herself as well.

"Thanks Rae for sticking by me. Now I don't want to talk about Ben anymore right now. Let's just get to shopping."

Before Chelsea started to make her way into the mall, she noticed Raven pausing as she sat still.

"Chels….ummm….when are we going to talk about what happened between you and Ben?" she asked, her voice cracking a little.

"Rae right now it's too hard for me…..can't we just have a nice day and do what we originally planned. Plus Eddie will be waiting for us so we can't stay here forever, although I know you would love to."

With that Chelsea made her way into the double doors, not looking back at Raven until she was inside.

Raven slowly got up, only not before checking her reflection to make sure her makeup wasn't all over the place.

_I know something horrible happened to Chelsea with Ben; why won't she tell me? I really want to help her through this but I can't if I don't know what happened. Oh well, lets just cheer her up by doing our shopping date and then hitting the beach._

"Come on Rae…..I already spotted Hollister!" Chelsea said as she skipped towards the store. She was in it in no time, already looking through the racks of cut off skirts and mini tee's. This was much too skimpy for Chelsea's tastes, but she decided to look anyway.

_Maybe if I play off this whole thing with Ben Raven won't ask me anymore about it_ Chelsea thought as she watched Raven walk by and look at the new work out suits.

_I don't even want to think about everything that happened, because if I think about it I'm going to have to remember it. Please don't ask anymore about it Rae!_ With that, Chelsea decided to catch back up with Raven as they made their way through the many stores that afternoon.

**Hey ya'll what you think so far? Thanks for al the reviews that are coming in…Please keep up with the reviewing because it only makes me want to update faster. Hopefully this will motivate me to write a new chappy each day. Keep it up guys and thanks for all the comments!**

**x Oo x**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter has some graphic language and images in it. Please be advised if you are not comfortable reading this. Please keep reviewing everybody! It keeps me updating frequently! Thanks for all the comments and I hope you like how this story is going so far!**

**x Oo x**

"Hey" said Parker as he stroked Raven's bare arm with one finger. "Look's like your sunburn healed okay." He tugged at her halter strap again.

Raven giggled a little bit at Parker's teasing comment. Last week she had forgotten to use sunblock during her first week at the beach, and her skin had been throbbing since then, keeping her trapped indoors for those few days. Her only consolation had been Parker. While everyone was outdoors at the beach hanging out and partying, Parker sat with his feet propped on her bed reading his favorite novels to her, and rubbing cold aloe from the fridge on her arms and legs whenever she asked.

Raven had loved the attention, even though she had been all raw and feeling as though she looked a mess. She'd had Parker all to herself, which was what she wanted ever since they met.

On the second afternoon, he'd gently slipped her shirt off over her head while she was lying on her stomach, and started kissing all the parts that hurt her. Everyone else was down at the beach. Though it had been all sweaty and sticky-hot, he'd pulled a sheet over them and traced her bare skin with his hands, which were twice as big as her own.

Raven rolled over and touched the parts of him that fascinated her—his chest, his arms, the crease in his lower back. Then, before she knew it, he reached down and pulled off his boxers. She felt shy for a moment, but then she let him slide her own underwear down. And when they started kissing, she didn't feel shy anymore. It was thoughtful, slow, and perhaps even a little less passionate than Raven had expected. It had all happened so naturally somehow. Still, more important, when it was over, it felt right. She'd been attracted to Parker up to then, but that was the moment when she'd felt her life tying up with his in a knot. It was the first time she had felt—dare she say it—like she was falling in love.

"Raven!" Chelsea whispered louder as she nudged Raven in her arm. "Raven are you okay?"

Raven opened her eyes to see Chelsea leaning over her bed with a concerned look on her face. She couldn't believe the dream she just had. It felt so real and everything. Raven could swear she felt Parker's touch, and how warm and right his body felt against hers. This all was happening so fast and odd to her. How could she be having hot dreams like this, when she hadn't even kissed or become involved with this boy yet?

"Uhh….Raven are you hearing me?" Chelsea asked again, as she sat on the edge of Raven's bed and put a hand to her forehead. "You are sweating up a storm Rae…..are you sure your okay? Do you want me to get something for you?"

"No Chels….." Raven stammered. "I'm fine. I just had a really weird dream about Parker." She had noticed Chelsea's face turn as she head the name again; _Parker._

"Rae, you seriously need to calm down with this boy, I mean you barely know him and already you're dreaming about him." Chelsea stood up and started walking back to her side of the room towards her bed. It was only about 2 in the morning, so the only light in the room came from the bathroom light.

Raven sat up slowly, as she felt lightheaded from her past dream. _Man, I have never had a dream like that before! Are my visions now coming to me in my dreams? I mean am I going to do this or is this just some sweet image I have going for me. I never really thought about sex until now…..weird!_ Raven thought, as she watched Chelsea get settled back into her bed.

"Hey Chels, you want to hear about my dream?" she asked as she made her way slowly to the other side of the room.

"Raven, it's late and I'm sure you're tired so try to go back to sleep." She said as she closed her eyes. The room became very quiet as Chelsea waited for a response from Raven. She slowly opened her eyes to be staring straight at Raven, looking down on her.

"Jesus Raven!" Chelsea squealed as she sat up in bed, "are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Raven had noticed that she had scared Chelsea so she sat down on the bed and pulled the covers back over her. "Okay you go back to sleep but I want you to hear my dream while you do." The room was chilly because of the open window and the wind off the beach was gracing their room.

Chelsea got the hint from Raven's prickly arms, and opened her covers to let Raven slide under with her. Her body felt like cold ice mixed with drops of sweat she had noticed from Raven's dream. She didn't care about that though; Raven was her best friend and if she wanted her to hear about her dream, then she would suck it up and listen to it.

"So….." Chelsea started as she looked over at Raven, "are you going to tell me about this dream of yours?" As she peered over, she had noticed Raven had already fallen back to sleep. All she could do was giggle. _She must have been so excited with her dream that she wore herself out….haha….I wish I could have those dreams. I wish I could dream about anything but…..Ben. Stop it Chelsea!_ She would continually say to herself, _stop thinking about it or you will never forget it. Why do you want to go back to that place? _With all of her nervous thinking, Chelsea's eyes had started to close on their own as she drifted deeper and deeper into her sleepy consciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was cold and damp, and Chelsea and Ben had just finished their dinner at their favorite restaurant. The rain had started to come down harder as the two lovebirds made their way into Ben's car.

"Hey Chelsea!" she heard Ben yell in front of her. "Babe, I'm going to get the car…so wait here so you don't get all wet."

Chelsea was standing under a ceiling of a bookstore. She watched in awe as Ben made his way across the parking lot and into his car. She couldn't believe how in love with him she was. However, lately it seemed as if Ben was holding back from her, prior to their evening out.

She wanted to ask him about it and figure it all out. She wanted to be open with Ben and be able to tell him everything, but how could she do that if he was closing all of his walls right in front of her. _Tonight _she thought _I'm going to ask Ben what's going on. I have to know._

Ben had finally pulled the car right in front of where Chelsea was standing and got out to open her door. "My lady" he would always say as he did all of his little gentlemanly things for her.

Chelsea jumped into the car and buckled her seatbelt. Before Ben had closed the door, he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. This was al Chelsea needed to float up on her cloud. She felt like a princess when she was around him. He always watched out for her and took such good care of her. _He wouldn't let anything bad happen to me_ she would always remind herself.

The ride back to Ben's house had been very uncomfortable to Chelsea. He had not spoken a word to her until they pulled up in his driveway.

"I thought you were going to take me home" Chelsea asked curiously as she peeked out her window.

"Well" he started, "my parents aren't home this weekend and we can have some alone time….to talk." He said as he caressed Chelsea's cheek, leaning over to kiss her.

It was as if Ben was trying to prepare her for something, although she didn't know what. But she knew he would never hurt her, so she decided to unbuckle her seatbelt and deepen the kiss between the two. His hands were everywhere on her. He wanted to touch every part of Chelsea that he looked at and drove him wild.

"Let's get inside….it's cold out here." Ben said as he opened his door. Before Chelsea could say anything, Ben walked around and opened up her own door and picked her up.

"Ben!" she giggled as he made his way across his lawn, "I can walk you know."

"I know but I have always wanted to carry a girl into my house." He joked as he took out his keys and put them in the door. This became difficult as the key would not budge. It wasn't until Ben had jammed his back into the door that it opened.

Once they were inside, Ben took no time to keep walking up the stairs leading Chelsea to his room. He paused in front of his door and placed her feet back on the ground.

"This is your first time in my room; this calls for a celebration" he said as he pushed open the door. His room was just like she had pictured; nothing spectacular, just white walls with posters of bands and models and professional surfers. The floor was decorated with thrown around clothes that she had noticed he had just worn the other day. He had his own surfboard leaning against the wall, with his computer and television propped up on his desk.

Chelsea felt Ben's arms surround her as she turned around. She quickly pushed her lips against his with an almost fury. She wanted to feel him and taste him, as she felt him push her back onto his bed. Ben was definitely feeling what Chelsea was as he made no time in pulling her sweater off and revealing her bra. Like any girl who was seen for the first time by a boy; she quickly placed her arms around her chest, almost embarrassed to see how Ben would react to her. She knew she didn't look like all the other girls, but she always felt beautiful when she was around him.

With an almost rough push, Ben ripped Chelsea's arms off of her chest. He wasted no time in kissing down her chest and all over her arms.

Chelsea was surprised with the rough force Ben was using and decided to stop what they were doing; she just wasn't feeling it anymore.

"Ben" she managed to get out as he pressed his lips to hers. "I want to stop."

Once these words were muttered, Ben quickly pushed off of Chelsea, and sat upright on his bed. He looked hurt and degraded all at the same time.

"What the hell Chelsea?" he said, "you never want to do anything with me anymore. You need to stop with all the signals." Ben had pushed himself off his bed as he made his way to his desk. Chelsea was so scared of losing Ben that she got up and put her arms around his back.

"Ben, you know I love you" she started, "it's just….I don't want it to happen this way." She said as she picked her sweater off the floor and started to make her way to his door. "I'm sorry but if you can't understand how I feel about this, then I don't know what to tell you."

As she started to turn Ben's doorknob, she felt Ben grab her by her arm.

"You don't leave until I say so Chelsea." He said as he pulled her towards him. All she could do was slap him across the face as she couldn't believe he had just violated her like that.

Once she had slapped Ben, she tried to force her way out of his room. Ben grabbed her once again swinging her around to face him just in time to have her face make contact with his fist. Chelsea hit the floor hard, and was starting to taste blood in her mouth. She had never felt pure terror until this night.

While she was on the ground, Ben laid a few kicks into her side with his foot. Chelsea screamed in pain each time she felt a jab into her side. She couldn't believe this was happening, and why it was as well.

Ben noticed Chelsea start to weaken, so he scooped her up from the ground and threw her on his bed. Like an animal, he ripped off her sweater and tore off her bra, leaving Chelsea exposed and vulnerable. He quickly placed his hand over her mouth to quiet her screaming as he unzipped her jeans and ripped them off as well, followed by her underwear.

_This can't be happening_ Chelsea screamed into her head as Ben forced his way inside her. She screamed in pain as he continued to rape her. This being her first time, Chelsea could not understand how Ben could be this rough with her.

All she could do was let the tears flow and the night seemed to drag on forever. The pain only got worse as Ben quickened his speed and started to push his hand on her mouth even harder. She knew Ben was nearing his end, as he finished up and pushed himself off her.

Chelsea quickly jumped out of his bed and grabbed her clothes; as Ben made no attempt to stop her. He had finally gotten what he had always wanted from her, and now she was no use to him. As she hurried her way out his door, Chelsea noticed her reflection in Ben's bedside mirror. Her face had become swollen on the sides where he had punched her, and she was cut on the eyebrow and lip from his slaps. The pooling blood on her face scared her, as she also noticed the bruises forming all around her waist.

"Don't you dare think to tell Raven or Eddie about this!" Ben yelled. "I swear to God Chelsea if you say this to anyone I'll come after them. And you know I could easily get to Raven." He said with a smirk. This made her absolutely sick to think that Ben would bring Raven into the conversation. How dare he threaten her when she wasn't even a part of what had happened between them.

Chelsea ran out of Ben's door, only pausing outside to put her sweater back over her. She couldn't go home like this, or her parents would wonder. She knew she had to go somewhere. Chelsea decided to go to her cousin Catherine's house, and hope that she could keep her secret. She knew she would, because Catherine was not much older than her, and she always looked at Chelsea like a sister.

The rain started to come down harder as Chelsea walked through her pain. She felt as if the rain was her pain falling from the sky, in forms on knives hitting her. Her life as she knew it couldn't get any worse. She had been humiliated and attacked by someone she thought had loved her. _How could he do this to me?_ She thought to herself. With that, Chelsea stopped along the road and threw up. She was emotionally sick from everything; and the worse part about it was…..she couldn't tell Raven; the one person she wanted to run to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chelsea awoke to a start as she couldn't believe she had dreamed this again. She was shaking horribly and felt the dried tears on her flushed cheeks. The dreams were becoming more constant now and Chelsea knew it was because she had not shared her secret with anyone.

As Chelsea rolled in bed, she felt Raven move into her. Chelsea began to feel safer as she looked down at her best friend, and smiled. _Rae has always been there for me_ she thought. _I need to tell her what happened, but I don't know how and I don't know when. _Before Chelsea could think anymore, she felt her eyes become heavy again as they started to close. She slowly sunk back into the sheets and put her head on Raven's shoulder, as she finally was able to sleep in peace that night. No more dreams about Ben that night. She was entirely grateful to Raven for that.

**I know this was an awful thing that happened to Chelsea, but I mean this stuff happens in real life to people and I thought it would really help develop Chelsea's storyline. I still have A LOT more to do with all of these characters (Rae, Chels and Eddie) but everyone wanted to know what happened with Chels and Ben so there you go. If you want me to keep updating you gotta hook me up with those comments. Thanks ya'll!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Beep Beep Beep_ went off the alarm next to Chelsea's bed. Waking up this morning was especially hard for her. Her nightmare last night had made her afraid to move; afraid that if she shifted in the smallest way, someone would realize what happened to her. She knew no one had any clue, especially Raven and Eddie. What hurt Chelsea the most was that she couldn't tell Raven about it. This was her best friend and a sister to her. _She would get afraid for me and I can't ruin her vacation_ she thought.

As Chelsea reached over to turn off the alarm, Raven shifted in the bed. Chelsea kept forgetting that Raven wasn't a morning person, and that she usually presented herself around noon. However, Chelsea knew that they wanted to get ready for the day so that Raven could look awesome when she saw Parker. _I don't want Raven to spend all her time with this guy…what about Eddie and I….of course he will find some chick on the beach and then I'm left…._

"Chels?" she heard as it snapped her out of her thought. Raven opened her eyes and pushed herself up on the bed so that she was at Chelsea's level. Her hair was a mess, which made Chelsea giggle. _Raven would go insane if she knew how her hair looked right now_ she said to herself.

"Hey girl what time is it?" Raven asked as she pulled the covers off of her and walked over to the clock. "Oh my God how am I up at 9? This is a miracle!" she said as she threw her arms up in the air and jumped back on the bed.

"Rae" Chelsea started, "The alarm went off that's why you're up." She giggled as she finished her sentence. She had never seen her this excited to be up in the morning; she knew it was because the bonfire was tonight and Raven would be able to see Parker.

"Ok Chels! Today is the day for the bonfire!" Raven said as she got up and looked in the mirror. "Shit! Why didn't you tell me my hair was freaking out?" Raven yelled as she turned to face Chelsea.

All Chelsea could do was laugh and roll over on the bed. She was then welcomed by a flying pillow that hit her lightly on her face. "Rae!" she yelled between laughing. She followed back by throwing the pillow back, perfectly getting Raven in the face, knocking her to the floor.

For the next hour, the two girls continued to have a pillow fight. This was also followed by chasing each other around the room and having their own tickle fights. It was like they were in first grade again; playing in Ravens room, just loving the fact that they were together and that they both had found their best friend.

After the two girls had worn themselves out from all their silly antics, Raven got up off the floor and made her way over to the bathroom. She knew it was time to get dressed and make their way down to her Aunt Lo's delicious breakfast; a la prepared by the cook.

Raven decided to hop into the shower and get all of the sweat off of her that she had just produced from all her running around with Chels. Once in the bathroom, Raven slowly peeled off her baby phat pj's and turned the water onto the hottest temperature. The one thing about Raven was that she loved the water to be scolding hot, something that confused Chelsea to this day.

The shower was heaven. The hot water slowly hit raven in every part of her body. The water slowly dripped down her curves and back onto the floor around her feet. The hot temperature soothed her body as she breathed in the hot air forming around the room. She then reached for her shampoo and slowly lathered up her long hair until all the soap was fully in. Raven loved taking showers, and didn't realize how long she was actually in their.

"Rae!" Chelsea yelled as she knocked on the door. "You have been in there for 45 minutes! Can I at least come in and brush my teeth while I'm waiting for you to finish?" she said as she opened the door before Raven could answer.

She was responded by a "Sure girl come on in!"

Chelsea opened the door, only to be greeted by a huge cloud of hot air that seemed to make her hair stand on end. It felt like the bathroom was 90 degrees, something to which drove Chelsea crazy. She was sort of an I-like-it-cold sort of girl.

"Damn Rae how hot is it in here? You could bun the whole house down!" she said as she pulled out her toothbrush and proceeded to brush her teeth.

"Girl you know how I always love it hot!" Chelsea could sense the sarcasm in Raven's voice and knew she was laughing at her own joke.

Before Chelsea could say anything else the bathroom door opened and Eddie appeared in her pj pants.

"Jesus Rae! How hot do you get it in here?" Eddie asked as he fumbled his way to the toilet to sit down and talk to Chelsea.

"Look I just came in to tell you that Lo said your taking all the hot water so you need to be done in like 10 min." With that Eddie fumbled his way back out the door and made his way into his room to change.

"Great Chels" Raven said, "I am not even close to being done and you still need to get in. Well hey….were best friends so why don't you just hop in here with me so you get a chance to wash your hair."

"Uh Rae" Chelsea stammered, "Are you sure? I mean were like 19 and were going to take a shower together? Doesn't that just say to you Girls Gone Wild?" she asked as she finished brushing her teeth.

"No Chelsea! I have known you my whole life and were best friends so who cares! Come on….you know you need a shower cuz you are smelling kind of ripe! Haha!"

Chelsea knew she wanted a shower and really didn't care if Raven say her naked or not. She loved Raven like a sister so it actually didn't seem weird to her at all. She quickly took off her pajamas and slowly opened the shower door. She didn't want to make Raven uncomfortable by looking at her so she tried to close her eyes and hop in. of course she knew she would trip and fall, making her land flat on her chest at the bottom on the shower.

"Shit!" she yelled as she hit the floor.

"Aww Chels are you okay?" Raven said as she bent down and helped Chelsea up.

"Yeah I'm fine!" she replied as she got back to her feet and laughed at her own clumsiness. "Can you hand me the shampoo?"

After about 5 minutes in the shower Chelsea realized she still had to hurry up and shave her legs for her bathing suit. "Damn it….I still have to shave and I haven't even gotten my hair finished." She yelled to herself.

Raven quickly grabbed the shampoo bottle from Chelsea and poured some into her hand. "Chels" she started, "You shave your legs and I will wash your hair for you. I'm done anyways!" Raven massaged the shampoo into Chelsea's hair and helped her finish up in the shower. Both girls opened the shower doors and stepped out, grabbing their own towels and making their way back into the room.

After Chelsea made her way into the room, she pulled out her new cut off jean skirt she got from Hollister and put her bikini bottoms underneath. She followed that up by putting her bikini top on and then put her Hollister tank on top, followed by her new hoodie. By the time she was finished dressing she got started on blow-drying her hair. However, she noticed that Raven still hadn't decided what she was going to wear next.

"Rae would you just pick something please? I want to be able to eat breakfast before we head out!" Chelsea whined as she followed Raven into the closet. "Just pick something out!"

"I know Chelsea I'm going! I just want to find something really hot to wear….I guess I will just wear my jean skirt too and something else." Raven said as she disappeared into the closet.

Once Chelsea had finished blow-drying her hair, raven emerged from the closet doors fully dressed and hair already straightened and swooped up by a long ponytail to the side. Raven was wearing the same ripped jean skirt that both girls bought together at Hollister, followed by a very tight black halter that made her bikini pop her chest out. She had then put her mini jean jacket on top of that, and finally finished it off with her new black reef sandals. She looked hot definitely, but Chelsea knew it was all for show and not for just going to the beach.

"Ok may I just say I am TFTATBH! The finest thing at the beach house!" Raven swirled around and then picked her purse up off her bed and started down the stairs. "Come on Chels!" she yelled, and of course she followed.

**Ok sorry I didn't update for a couple of days! You know how shopping can really mess a girl up! Lol! Anyways REVIEW FOR ME! I love reading ya'lls comments; it really makes me wanna write even better! So keep sending those comments and I will keep making this story better and better!**

**X Oo x**


	9. Chapter 9

As the girls made their way downstairs, Eddie greeted them in the kitchen.

"Hey you two! You're finally up and ready!" he said as he sat down at the table. Eddie was already primped and ready hours before the girls even made their way downstairs. He was always an early person, which was why he drove the three of them up to the beach house; he knew the girls would probably be asleep half way up.

Raven walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the orange juice and milk for the three of them. Chelsea was the milk drinker, and Eddie was the orange juice man. Raven however, couldn't wait for that hot cup of coffee to slowly make its way down her throat.

"Hello children!" As the three turned around, they were faced with the maid of the house.

"My name is Claire and I take care of the place. Your aunt wanted me to let you know Raven that she had to go out of town for business but would be returning tomorrow."

"Oh wow so we have the house all to ourselves?" Raven asked with glee as she turned on the coffee maker.

"Yes but don't worry" Claire started, "I will be here so no funny business!" With that she walked out of the kitchen and continued on to her daily chores.

"Oh man you guys this is perfect!" Raven started as she poured her coffee. "My aunt Lo is out of town and the bonfire is tonight. That means we get to stay out as late as we want!" Raven jumped up and down almost spilling her freshly poured cup of coffee.

"Rae you know we cant be animals here!" Eddie started. "We still have some rules to follow….lets just be careful and see what the bonfire brings tonight."

"Eddie you know that this bonfire is all about Parker don't you? Parker this and Parker that!" Chelsea mimicked as she slowly sipped her milk and grabbed a fresh croissant that the cook had recently made.

"Chelsea what is your problem with Parker? God cant you just be happy that I found a cute guy who is interested in me?" Raven snapped back as she sat down. How could Chelsea not be happy for her? She had always stuck by her side whenever she had problems with Ben. _Something is definitely up her ass this trip, but I'm not going to let it ruin my chances with Parker._ Raven said to herself a she drank her coffee and bit into a muffin.

"Look Raven all I am saying is I want you to be careful with him, I mean you don't even know him yet!" Chelsea responded as she looked Raven in the eye.

"Chelsea I know! You don't have to give me the mother talk every time I talk about Parker…..what is going on with you? It's like you don't want me to be with Parker or something…..and all the times I was there for you and Ben and the least….."

When Chelsea heard that name _Ben_ it was all she could do but throw up. It was as if Raven had thrown a knife at her when she said that name. She quickly got up from the table and threw her breakfast back down, surprising both Eddie and Raven.

"You guys have fun at the bonfire tonight! I'm really not feeling all up for it so….." she tried to say before the tears came running down her cheeks, "have fun!" With that Chelsea ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut.

Eddie and Raven just sat in silence and looked at one another. What had gotten into Chelsea lately? She used to be so bubbly and giggly, but now she was a complete mess. It was almost as if she hit a brick wall emotional and was shutting down in front of them.

"What just happened?" Eddie asked as he leaned in closer to Raven.

"Eddie I don't know what is going on with her, she won't talk to me? I'm really worried. You know the other day when we were shopping Ben called and…"

"Wait! What?" Eddie interrupted.

"Yeah he called and I basically hung up the phone on him and then Chelsea just freaked. She ran away from me and then was crying her eyes out when I found her. Then I asked her what happened between the two of them and she blew it off and just went inside to shop. Eddie something happened there and we have to find out what it is so we can help her." As Raven finished her sentence she could feel the burning tears forming in her eyes. She hated to see Chelsea like this; this was hr best friends and she couldn't do anything to help her….it killed her.

Eddie pushed his chair back and gathered Raven in his arms for a big hug. He could quietly hear Raven's muffled cries as she pushed her face into his chest and let loose. All Eddie could do was to stroke Ravens hair and squeeze her every once in a while. Raven suddenly stopped crying and wrapped her hands around Eddie's back as she pulled out of his hug.

"Rae" Eddie said, "I think she just needs some time to think alone. Maybe if we stop hounding her about the situation she will finally come up to us. If she doesn't, than we will think of something else to do to get her to talk."

Raven knew everything Eddie was saying made sense. _If I stop bothering her about this whole thing, than maybe in her own time she will approach me and I will finally be able to help her_ Raven thought as she got up from the table.

"Thanks Eddie, for everything! So are you going to come to the bonfire tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah I will go with you Rae! How bout we just hang here until then and see if Chelsea comes downstairs, then we will head out." Eddie responded.

"Good Idea! Let's just chill here and see what goes…oh and the bonfire starts at 10 so can you keep track for me?"

"Sure!" Eddie said as he looked at the clock. "We have a lot of time until then so how about we find a movie to watch?"

With that, the two friends made their way into the huge entertainment section of aunt Lo's house and sat and waited for Chelsea to appear at the bottom of the steps.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:00 pm

"Raven come on lets go its 10 already!" Eddie yelled up the stairs as he looked at his watch. Raven had gone up to change about 2 hours ago; _how could any girl take this long to get ready?_ He wondered.

"I'm coming right now" he heard from upstairs, "I just wanted to tell Chelsea where we are going!"

The truth was that Eddie and Raven didn't see Chelsea that whole night. She didn't come down the stairs once. However, Raven would go check on her periodically and reported back to Eddie that she was asleep.

"Okay lets go" Raven said as she came down the stairs. She had changed into long dark jeans and her black sandals, along with her strapless black and white D&G shirt. Eddie kept staring at how her body moved in her clothes. Her skin seemed to sway with every step she took, while her long black hair hung down just above the small of her back.

"Ok and were out!" Eddie said as he snapped out of his funk. _Stop staring man….keep your cool_.

The walk down to the beach was filled with conversation about Chelsea. Eddie and Raven really confided in one another as they started to reach the end of their walk.

"Oh man Eddie how do I look? I want to make parker drool!" she said as she moved her hands down her body and turned from side to side.

"Rae you look beauti…."

"RAVEN!" Parker yelled from across the beach. Eddie was cut off on cue, as he was just about to tell Raven how beautiful she looked; or how beautiful she _always_ looked.

Raven shrieked under her breath to Eddie with a "wish me luck" and gave him a wink and a pinch on the arm. All Eddie could do was watch Raven run over to a new guy……a probably better guy than he would ever be for her.

"Parker….hey!" Raven said as she made her way over to him. She had decided to take her sandals off half way through her run and was holding them in her hands. Her hair was all over the place as she ran as well.

Parker caught up with her and quickly pulled her into a hug. "Hey beautiful!" he said, making Eddie cringe as he overheard him; _just what I was going to say_ he cursed to himself.

Eddie made his way over to the keg stand and got caught up in a game of beer pong with the beach guys. All in all he was having a good time; except when he looked over and saw Raven and Parker.

"Thanks for inviting us Parker! I'm sorry Chelsea couldn't come she was…….sick." she said as she sat down on the cold sand. Parker sat down with her and put his polo sweater over her cold shoulders.

"Well I'm glad that you could have at least come Raven." He said as he moved into her body, causing the air to leave the hole that once surrounded the two. "You know you never cease to amaze me; you still look amazing even on a beach in the dark." He said as he looked into her eyes.

Raven was feeling the butterflies going crazy inside her stomach. This guy was totally flirting with her to the max; however she would always let him make the first move. She decided to look him in the eyes and say, "Well I just wanted to look good tonight."

"Raven….." Parker started as he leaned in to her. Raven responded by leaning in towards him, causing their lips to meet. It was like a fire filled raven's stomach, as she felt his lips lightly place kisses upon her own. He then slowly opened his mouth and let his tongue trace lines along Raven's bottom lip, until she opened her own mouth causing their tongues to meet.

Parker then wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly pushed her body down towards the sand. He then placed himself on top of her as he continued to place kisses all along Raven's lips, ear, neck and cheek. Raven's body shuddered every time she felt his warm lips meet the flesh of her skin. She felt like her whole body was on fire and Parker was the only one who could put it out and start it back up again at the same time.

Parker lifted himself off of Raven and looked down at her. "Raven you are absolutely amazing! I just met you and already I can't stop thinking about you. Please tell me you aren't seeing anyone."

Raven giggled as she pulled her head up and leaned it on the palm of her hand. "Parker do you think I would be with anyone if I was just making out with you?" she said as she slapped him on the arm. Parker laughed back and got up off the sand and reached his hand out for Raven. She returned the gesture and grabbed his hand, only to be picked up at once and swept off her feet.

"Tell me you will be my girlfriend Raven or I think my vacation will be ruined." Raven tilted her head up and placed another long passionate kiss on his lips as she replied "Of course I will!"

Parker, still holding Raven, ran over to the edge of the beach and placed Raven's feet in the water she screamed at how cold it was, the cold water making goosebumps all over her skin. He ran over to her and splashed water at her feet and as ran back towards him and knocked him into the water.

Raven fell in the water as well and rolled on top of him. She didn't care that her favorite outfit would probably be ruined by the salt water; all she wanted to do was kiss this boy and feel his warm muscular arms around her waist.

Hours seemed to go by as the two lovebirds continued to fiercely make out with one another. Eddie had appeared earlier looking drunk as a skunk, telling Raven that he was heading back to the house. This made her realize that it was probably at least 1 in the morning, and should be getting back to Chelsea.

Parker picked Raven back to her feet and walked with her back to her beach house. Raven was starting to get tired, so Parker carried her piggyback half way through their walk. _This has got to be the most romantic thing in my entire life_ Raven thought as they made their way towards the front door.

"Well we are finally here; I wish this night would never be over." Parker said as he placed Raven back down on the ground. He then smoothed down her hair that hung loosely around her shoulders. Raven then fixed his still wet and sandy hair by trying to fix the cowlick that kept popping up.

"I swear I'm going to think about you until I get to see you again." Parker said as he leaned back down and placed his lips on hers. This time he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, causing her to get on her tip toes in order to reach his face. She massaged his face around her finger tips as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Call me okay?" she said as she started to walk away from him.

"I will don't worry!" Parker said as he started to walk off. "Don't you go and find another guy beautiful…..your my girl!" With that Parker disappeared into the dark streets, making his way back to his house.

Raven watched him until she couldn't see him anymore and then made her way into the door. She quietly made her way up the stairs, not to disturb anyone and wake them up. She peeked in one Eddie to make sure he was in his bed and noticed he was on top of his sheets still in his party clothes. She had to laugh at the sight before her eyes.

"Eddie wake up and get under the sheets." Raven said as Eddie reluctantly pulled himself off the bed and threw all his clothes off but his boxers. He flopped back down on the bed with a hard THUMP and Raven pulled the covers around him. She then placed a gentle kiss on his head and giggled as she walked out the door.

As Raven made her way into the room she shared with Chelsea, she walked over to her best friend and stared at her. She had noticed that Chelsea had her cell phone next to her body as she was sleeping. Not thinking anything of it, Raven pulled the covers tighter around Chelsea and walked over to the closet.

Once she was in her pajamas Raven wasted no time in brushing her teeth and jumping into bed. She quickly grabbed her phone and looked at the screen.

ONE NEW TEXT she saw on the screen.

RAVEN YOU BEAUTIFUL GIRL. I CANT WAIT TO BE WITH YOU AGAIN. WITH LOVE. PARKER.

Raven laughed as she texted back

I CANT WAIT EITHER YOU HOT SURFER BOY.

"Parker this night was amazing!" Raven whispered to herself as she shifted down in her sheets and turned the light off. As Raven closed her eyes, Chelsea opened hers only to let a small tear trickle down her cheek.

**What do ya'll think?** **Keep those reviews coming! The more comments the better to get me to write 2 chapters in one day can you believe it? Happy Halloween everyone! Be safe out there!**

**X Oo x**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Raven woke up to a loud THUD coming from the bathroom. She quickly threw the covers off and ran out of bed into the adjacent door. She found Chelsea on the ground, shaking, with her toothbrush in her hand.

"Chels are you okay girl?" Raven asked as she ran over to her friend and helped her up.

"Yeah Rae I'm fine, I mean I can brush my own teeth you know?" Chelsea snapped as she got back to her feet and moved away from Raven.

"Chelsea I just heard a noise and I got worried." Raven replied a little bit angrier, now that Chelsea had basically ripped her head off.

"I just fell off the stool while trying to get up to the shelf that's all. I'm sorry it was just a bad night last night and I think I'm still recovering from it. Can I just have some privacy right now?" With that Chelsea closed the bathroom door.

Raven stood still, staring at the bathroom door. _What the hell just happened here? One minute Chelsea is okay and the next I'm pissing her off. This is getting old_ Raven said as she sat back down on her bed. She didn't want to be mad at Chelsea but she also didn't want to have to worry about drama happening while they were in paradise. All she wanted to do was tell Chelsea all about her night last night….but she obviously wasn't interested.

As Raven was getting up from her bed, her cell phone rang. She reached over on the dresser and noticed the name PARKER CELL on the screen. She threw her body on the bed and pressed the phone against her ear.

"Hey there!" Raven said with glee.

"Hey girl what have you been up to?" Parker replied

"Well not much….I just woke up actually and now I'm trying to figure out what to wear."

"Well you know you always look gorgeous in anything Raven." Parker said, as Raven's cheeks flushed. _Could he be any more adorable?_ She thought as she shifted positions while on her bed.

As the phone conversation continued between the two, Chelsea emerged from the bathroom only to hear the world "Parker" come from Raven's mouth. _This guy makes me sick_ she thought to herself as she sat on her bed and brushed her hair, waiting for Raven to get off the phone.

"Parker….I think today I am going to hang out with my girl Chelsea…so can we get together another time?"

Chelsea felt like she hadn't smiled in years, once she heard Raven blow off a date with Parker to be with _her_. She knew how much Raven liked this guy, and she was blowing him off for her. This definitely was a best friend in Chelsea's book.

"Okay I will call you later." Raven said as she stood up. "Bye."

Chelsea waited for Raven to say the first word before she opened her mouth.

Raven turned off her phone and placed it back on the dresser. She then slowly looked over at Chelsea as she made her way over to the other side of the room. As she sat down on the futon next to her bed, she quickly sprang back up and looked Chelsea in the eye.

"Chelsea I don't know what is wrong with you this morning; or what I did to annoy you but……do you want to hang out today and do something fun? We haven't really toured this part of the beach yet so I thought we could have a girl's day out or something…." Raven said as she waited for a response.

Without thinking, Chelsea grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her down on the bed and threw her into a hug. She held on to Raven tighter with each second that passed. Raven seemed shocked, but hugged her back anyways.

"Thanks Raven! I would love to hang out with you….and I'm sorry for being a total bitch to you this morning….things you know…." She stopped herself before she told Raven everything about what happened.

Raven noticed how Chelsea was stopping herself in mid thought and decided to say something.

"Chelsea stop closing in on me! Please tell me what's been bothering you. I feel like I can't be there for you and help you if you don't explain to me what's hurting you. You know I will do anything for you….so why won't you come to me?" Raven said as tears fell down her face.

Chelsea felt horrible for how she was making Raven cry all the time, so she decided to at least say something.

"Raven you have no idea how badly I want to tell you everything. But I just need some more time okay? I haven't healed yet and I just want to be able to sit down and explain it all to you when I feel I can. Please just give me time okay?" Chelsea asked as tears fell down her own face.

Raven wiped the oncoming tears from Chelsea's cheeks and hugged her once more say "you know I'm going to be here when you're ready."

As Raven pulled out of the hug, Chelsea decided to get out of the funk she was in and decided to have some fun with her best friend today.

"What are you wearing today Rae?" she asked.

Raven turned and made her way into the closet responding, "I have no idea yet! Come in and help me okay?"

Both girls seemed to disagree on everything that Raven wanted to wear. Wither it was too revealing or just down right wrong…..they couldn't make up their minds.

Raven finally decided on her own choice and Chelsea left the room for her to change.

Chelsea then decided to should get ready herself. She wanted to make herself look good since she was sure she was going to see some boys walking around. She decided then and there, to cut off all ties with Ben and finally enjoy being here.

Chelsea made her way over to the dresser where she kept her clothes and decided to pick out something sexy for the day. She finally decided on some cut up Hollister jeans, along with her brand new tight black haltar. She made sure to put her bikini underneath, in case Raven wanted to hit the beach later.

She actually felt like she looked better than she had in a long time. She hadn't really shown any skin since….the incident….she hated thinking about it.

"No more thought Chelsea." She said to herself as Raven emerged from the closet. She herself was wearing a cut up jean Hollister skirt, along with her white thank, bikini top, and a red jacket from A&F. Raven always looked gorgeous in anything she wore, Chelsea would always think.

"Chelsea you look hot girl!" Raven said as she made her way over to Chelsea's bed.

"Thanks Rae! I just can't decide what to do with my hair." Chelsea said as she pulled her fingers threw her long auburn locks. Raven came up behind her and tangled her own fingers in her hair as she looked at Chelsea in the mirror.

"I can curl it for you if you straighten my hair for me!" Raven said with a smirk on her face.

"You're on!" Chelsea giggled as she got up and grabbed her curling iron and Raven grabbed her straighteners. Both girls did each others hair and looked at their finished projects in the mirror.

"Thanks Chels." Raven said as she got up from the chair and walked over to the bedroom door.

"No problem Rae and thanks for doing an amazing job on mine as well."

Both girls walked out of their room and made their way down the steps. As they walked into the kitchen, they were greeted by Raven's aunt.

"My my, don't you two look pretty? Are you looking to score some beach boys?" she said as she winked at the two.

Raven and Chelsea both looked at each other and giggled as Chelsea sat down and Raven went over to pour some coffee.

"Lo…I didn't tell you but I met this guy named Parker." Raven said

"Oh I have heard about Parker." Lo said as she turned around in her chair to look at her niece. "Claire saw you two kissing outside on the driveway late last night. Raven….I don't want you moving to fast with this boy, you don't know how surfer boys are. Be careful with this relationship." Lo finished as she turned back around in her chair.

Raven could not believe that Claire had been spying on her when she was outside last night. _Claire has it out for me I know it….all snooty this and snooty that….she definitely is going to be an obstacle that's for damn sure._ Raven finished her rant and poured her some coffee and sat down.

"Lo" she started, "Parker and I just kissed that's all…..don't worry….I wont do anything that you wouldn't approve of." Raven finished her sarcastic conversation and looked at Chelsea.

"Come on girl we should get going. Hey Lo do you know where Eddie is? I haven't seen him all morning." She asked.

"He said he was going to hang out with some guys he met at the bonfire; he will be home later tonight."

"Ok well Chels and I are going to walk around and check this place out. We will be back later tonight." Raven said as she walked to the back door. Before she got outside she heard "RAVEN WAIT!"

"What!" she yelled back.

"Your mom wants you to call her later tonight and tell her what you have been doing."

"Ok whatever! Bye!" Raven said as she and Chelsea walked out into the fresh California air.

It was 70 degrees out; a perfect day for exploring the beach. Both girls walked down the long driveway and made their way onto the street. As they passed the houses, Chelsea heard someone yell "HEY HOLD UP!"

Raven turned around and saw a guy standing in front of his house staring at them.

"Come on Rae don't pay attention to him."

"Chels relax! Let's just see if he wants something…come on." Raven said as she made her way down the road walking right up to his mailbox.

"Do I know you?" Raven asked as the boy walked up to his mailbox in front of the girls.

"Are you Raven?" he asked.

"Uhh yeah….can I help you with something?" Raven answered, a little concerned that this guy knew who she was and she had no idea who he was.

"I'm Alec……" he responded.

Raven and Chelsea stood silent, as they looked at one another and back again at the stranger. "And we are supposed to know you or……" Chelsea said.

"I'm sorry….I'm a friend of Parker…I saw you at the bonfire last night." He said as he stuck his hand out. Raven shook his hand and then said, "Ok well this is Chelsea." She said as she pushed her in front of her to shake his hand.

"Hey Chelsea I'm Alec." Both shook hands and stared at one another, completely unaware of Raven trying to get the two girls to leave.

"Hey I'm Chelsea" Chelsea said.

"Haha…yeah Raven just told me. But I would love to hear it again." He said as he smiled at her.

Chelsea felt like she had butterflies back in her stomach. She hadn't felt this way about a boy since everything that happened between her and Ben. He was adorable; he had shaggy blonde hair and beautiful eyes….just adorable!

"Well I am actually off to the beach but hey would you guys like to like get together tonight? I can get Parker and I to pick you both up around 8 or so?" Alec asked as he waited for an answer.

Before Raven could say anything Chelsea responded "Yeah that would be great!"

"Ok awesome! Then we will see you guys tonight! Bye Raven….Bye Chelsea!"

Alec made his way down the road to the beach, as Raven turned and faced her friend.

She didn't have to say anything; Chelsea knew what she was going to say.

"I know! He's adorable though! You have Parker so why can't I just have Alec?"

Raven giggled as she nudged her friend.

"Aww Chelsea and Alec sitting in a tree…..K-I-S-I-N-G...wait!" she said as she realized her mistake.

"You are such a dork!" Chelsea said as she pushed Raven back.

"Well now it's off to the mall to get you something sexy for tonight….oh and me for that matter!"

Raven wrapped her arm into Chelsea's arm and both girls turned around and made their way to the mall.

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update! What do you think about this chapter….gimme the 411. I will try and update again tomorrow! Have a good one!**

**X Oo x**


	11. Chapter 11

"Raven I don't think I can wear that tonight!" Chelsea exclaimed as she looked through the see through black top Raven was dangling in front of her.

"Chelsea get real girl….you have to put a tank or something underneath it….haha I don't want you to be a total hoochie!" Raven giggled as she rummaged through another clothes rack.

Chelsea was never one to shop for anything. She usually just bought what she thought fit her and would make her feel comfortable. Style was never an issue for her. She didn't care what people said about her usual get up; jeans and a track jacket. She felt comfortable and that was all that mattered.

However, this was different. A cute guy asked her to hang out with him and she wanted to look good. Not just for herself but for _him._ It had been so long since she worried about her appearance. Her heart and mind were just too wrapped up into Ben for her to even think about how she looked on the outside. It was her inside that was damaged and made ugly. She needed to scream but she didn't want the world to stop for her. Plus this would probably be like the only day she could spend with Raven alone, so she didn't want to spoil it.

"Ok Chelsea I picked you out some new jeans and this gorgeous tube top. Please just try it on and see if you like it!" Raven said as she shoved Chelsea into a dressing room.

As Raven closed the door, Chelsea started to remove her clothing and put her new jeans on. They were extra snug and extra low rise. The fabric was just about below her hip bones. She knew she had the figure to wear it, but she still felt a little uncomfortable. Next she put on the tube top which actually fit her pretty well she thought. Her long auburn hair hung loosely against her skin, complementing the pink in her shirt.

"Ok Rae I put them on! Do you want to see?" Chelsea asked as she opened her door. Raven was nowhere to be found.

"Rae? Hello…..Raven!"

"Sorry Chels!" came Raven's voice from inside the adjacent changing room.

"I found some clothes for myself and I wanted to try mine on. Ok we both come out together….ready?" Raven asked as she unhooked her door.

"Ready!" Chelsea said as she undid hers as well.

Both girls stepped out into the main lobby of the changing rooms and looked at each other in awe. Raven herself had found a white flowing skirt that came right about her knee; along with a gorgeous lace top with frill around the breast area. She had looked amazing in the colors she had picked out.

"Raven you look beautiful!" Chelsea said as she faced her. "I love the new clothes! You definitely have a knack for picking out new things." Chelsea said as she turned around to look at herself in the mirror.

Raven walked up to her best friend and pulled her hair up and held it above her shoulders.

"Chelsea you look stunning chick….but I think in order to complement the top you need to have your hair up and curly."

Chelsea agreed with her. She knew that would make her face seem to stand out more, which was something she was trying to focus on more than her body. She hated her body at the moment. Ben had made her feel like a slut and that her body was some piece of meat. She didn't want to show off something that made her feel disgusting.

As Chelsea forced the smile on her face she responded "Ok Rae, we better pay for these so we have time to get home and get ready!"

The two girls made their way to the counter and paid for their purchases. Chelsea wanted to get home so she could shower and have Raven re-curl her hair before their big date.

_Please don't let Alec be another one_ she thought to herself as she followed Raven back outside into the cool air; on their way back to the beach house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the girls entered the house they were greeted by a somewhat tipsy Eddie.

"Hey ya'll….were going upstairs so I will see you tomorrow later okay?" Eddie stumbled up the stairs and into his room.

Both girls giggled as they walked upstairs themselves.

"Did Eddie say _we_ are going upstairs?" Chelsea asked.

"Haha yeah Chels! He thinks there are two of him!" Raven and Chelsea both laughed as they walked into their room and closed the door.

Raven ran over to her bed and laid down. They had walked their entire way, back and forth, from the mall back to their house. Chelsea did the same thing, as she plopped down on her bed as well, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey Raven?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you and Parker like planning on being in a relationship?" Chelsea asked, worried about the answer that she received.

"Well he asked me the other night if I was seeing anyone and I think he made it clear that he wanted me to be his girlfriend….so yeah I guess."

Chelsea rolled over on her bed facing the wall. She didn't want Raven to see the tears forming in her eyes; or else she would ask again what was bothering her. Chelsea felt like Parker was all that Raven would be thinking about the entire trip, and that made her jealous. They were supposed to find boys _together_ and all. And while she was excited about getting to know Alec better, she still wanted Raven to hang out with her like they used to……before _him._

"…so it was just like that." Raven finished. Chelsea had not been listening to a word she had been saying; she was too busy deep in her own thought. _I should not be so upset on this trip. This is summer! I'm almost 20…I should be living the high life right now! _Chelsea was making herself angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Okay Rae" was all that she could say as she got up and took out her clothes from the bags and started folding them.

"You weren't listening to a word I was saying were you?" Raven asked as she stood up and walked over to her. When Chelsea didn't respond back, Raven felt steamed.

"Nice Chels….we have an awesome day shopping and you go and turn on the attitude again. Thanks!" Raven rolled her eyes and walked back over to her purse and fished out her phone.

"Oh so now you have to call Parker and let him know we are in a fight huh!" Chelsea yelled.

Raven was shocked that she would accuse her of such low standards. Where was all this coming from? She had no right to accuse her of doing anything, only when she was trying to help her.

"Jesus Chels! I was just checking if I had any messages!" Raven yelled back. "What the fuck is the matter with you?"

"Don't cuss at me Raven….I'm don't deserve that!"

"You don't deserve that! Chelsea you have been putting me through hell and back from your attitude ever since we got here. How dare you say that I have done anything to you! You have been a total bitch to me since we got here and I have jut taken it and taken it. Don't give me that shit!" Raven yelled as she got up to Chelsea's face and moved in closer.

"Whatever Raven! You obviously don't get it!" Chelsea said as she moved away from her glances.

"How could I get anything if you wont tell me what the hell is bothering you? I mean come on Chelsea enough is enough….this is summer and were at the beach together. So have some freaking fun! Don't ruin this for me and Eddie!" When she had finished what she had just said she could not believe those words came out of her mouth.

Raven didn't want to hurt Chelsea but she also wanted her to realize how all of Chelsea's lack of information was really ruining their whole trip.

"I won't ruin anything for you Raven! I just asked for some time to get better on my own. Don't keep pushing me ok! I'm sick of telling you that I can't tell you…..because I want to tell you. I hate fighting with you…..I just…cant…..get….the…." tears flooded down her face as she could not finish her sentence.

Raven ran over to her and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around Chelsea and put her head into her hair. She squeezed her arms with every sob that escaped her throat. Chelsea was surprised that Raven even wanted to hug her after everything that they just said to each other. _Raven really is a true friend_ she thought as she pulled Raven even closer.

Chelsea felt her knees go weak, as she slowly slid to the ground, dragging Raven along with her. Raven still, however, held onto her best friend until she was done crying and calmed down. Raven wiped the tears and mascara off of Chelsea's cheeks and fixed the hair that had escaped its ponytail. Chelsea hugged Raven once more and replied "I love you Rae! I'm so sorry for all that I am putting you through. You are the best!"

"Chelsea lets not do this yelling match anymore okay? I hate seeing you like this…..I just want the fun Chelsea back okay?"

"Okay Raven….I'll try." That was all she could promise her. Chelsea knew she wasn't okay and wouldn't be until she told someone, but that would wait. She wanted to get ready for her date tonight with Alec. She thought someone somewhere was giving her heart another chance….and she longed for the warmth of a boy's affections once again.

Raven and Chelsea both took their time in showering, and fixing each others hair like they promised. Raven had opted for having long waves in her hair tonight, and Chelsea did as Raven suggested and had her hair curled and put into a high ponytail.

When they were all dressed and fixed up with their makeup, Raven suggested they take a picture before their dates. The two girls held each other close as they smiled into the camera…opting for taking goofy shots of themselves as well.

8 p.m. came by quicker than they had noticed and Raven and Chelsea both heard a knock on the door. Raven ran downstairs and peeked outside, noticing Parker and Alec both standing on the doorstep. "CHELS THERE HERE!" Raven yelled up the steps.

Raven opened the door just as Chelsea came downstairs. Parker was the first to comment.

"Hey beautiful….you look absolutely amazing!"

"Thanks Parker….you know how I do!" Raven said, as she noticed Alec and Chelsea had not said a word to each other yet. She nudged Chelsea in the arm, snapping her out of her funk.

"Hey Alec…..you look real nice…." was all she could think of to say.

"Chelsea you look beautiful as well. Shall we?" Alec asked as he put his arm out for her to link with. Both walked outside and made their way to Parkers car. Raven and Parker were next out the door. Parker had grabbed Raven's hand as he walked down the steps. Even though they had practically made out the night before, Raven still felt shivers go down her spine as she felt Parkers fingers intertwine with her own.

Alec had helped Chelsea into the front seat as Parker opened the door for Raven and he to get in the back.

"Buckle up guys!" Alec said as he started the car.

"Where are we going? Chelsea asked him.

"Alec and I made a picnic for us on the beach. We thought we could have dinner and then walk around." Parker replied.

"Sounds awesome guys!" Raven exclaimed with glee. There was nothing more romantic than dinner and a walk on the beach in Raven's book.

As Alec drove everyone to the far edge of the beach, Parker reached in the back and pulled out the basket. As the car came to a stop, everyone jumped out and peered over at their location. The boys already had the blanket put out, along with glasses and plates, and a boom box with music already playing.

"Shall we?" Parker and Alec asked as they led the way for the girls.

Raven and Chelsea sat down next to their respective dates, and folded their legs. Chelsea was absolutely amazed with how romantic Alec was trying to be. She could tell he was shy, and she loved it. Ben was too cocky for her and always spoke his mind and she didn't….._wait stop thinking about him….you're out with Alec_ Chelsea reminded herself.

Parker on the other hand was very forward. He had his hand resting on Raven's bare leg, which made Chelsea uncomfortable. How can he already be this comfortable with Raven? The bad thing was, Raven wanted a boyfriend so badly, that Chelsea was worried that she wouldn't speak her mind when it came to something Parker wanted to do and she didn't. Oh well….she would watch over it.

As Raven and Parker got into their conversation over their dinner, Alec leaned over and decided to get to know Chelsea a little bit better.

"So Chelsea tell me, where are you from?"

"I'm from San Francisco. I'm a city girl." She giggled as she saw Alec pretend to have his heart broken.

"City girl….now why would you want to be with a surfer boy may I ask?"

"I just want a boy who knows how to treat a girl. I don't care where he is from…..I just want to feel loved by him and feel like I'm the only girl in the world that he wants to be with." Chelsea couldn't believe how open she was being with Alec, but something just felt so right about him.

"How about you?" she asked.

"I want a girl who I can have fun with, but also someone who I can be myself with. I don't want someone who hides anything from me. I just a girl who I can take care of and take care of me back." Alec said as he sat up on his knees.

The boom box started to play "Strawberry Wine" and Chelsea noticed and smiled.

"I love this song!" she said as Alec got up to his feet and looked down on her.

"Chelsea would you like to dance with me?" Alec asked as he extended his hand. Chelsea took hold of his hand and was lead to her feet as Alec pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Chelsea laid her head on his shoulder and swayed to the music; feeling the cold sand tickled her feet. _If this was heaven_, she thought, _I would kill myself right now_.

Parker and Raven both got up and decided to dance as well. As Parker pulled Raven close to him, he said "I'm glad Alec found someone he likes. He is really into your friend. It took him an hour to find something to wear tonight."

Raven giggled as she leaned on Parker's chest. "They are cute together aren't they?" Raven asked as she looked up at his face. Parker tipped Raven's chin up to look at him, as he slowly leaned down, placing a slow delicate kiss on her lips. Raven continued the kiss by placing her hand behind his head and pulling him towards her. It was more of a hungry kiss to her; as she could not get enough of this boy.

Chelsea and Alec had noticed Raven and Parker going at it, and they had to laugh.

"They sure get to the point now don't they?" Alec laughed.

"Tell me about it. They only met like a couple of days ago and look at them now." Chelsea said as she looked at Alec.

"Chelsea…you look beautiful tonight….did I tell you that already?" he seemed nervous as he asked.

"Yes you did actually." Chelsea giggled.

"Is it okay if I do something?" Alec asked her gently.

"Ummm ok." Chelsea felt them stop moving as Alec took her face in his hands and rubbed her cheek. "I don't know how anyone could look more beautiful." And with that, Alec gently kissed Chelsea on the lips. It was a soft kiss; so soft she could hardly feel it. However, it was perfect. It was just what Chelsea had been looking forward to. She was happier than ever right now.

As he pulled away, Chelsea said "Thank you." and hugged him as they started to dance back up again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night continued on as the sky seemed to get darker and darker. Around 11, they al decided to head back home. The boys drove the girls back and got out of the car to walk them to the door.

Parker kissed Raven goodnight and watched her as she walked in. Raven wanted to give Chelsea and Alec some alone time before they had to say goodnight.

As Parker walked away, Alec said "Thank you for an amazing evening Chelsea. I haven't had this much fun with a girl in a long time."

"Thanks Alec! This night was just what I needed." Chelsea replied, as she looked into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I will definitely call you tomorrow. I have your number in my phone and you have mine so were all set. I'm jealous though Chelsea…" Alec said as he looked down at the ground.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"I'm jealous that some other guy will see you for the first time and be blown away just like I was. That first time I saw you I just knew. I don't want another guy too get like I was."

He couldn't be more adorable. Chelsea felt so secure with him and couldn't believe that he felt this way about her. She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips and said "Good night."

She walked into the door and shut it. Chelsea remained there until she saw Parker and Alec drive off.

As the car's sound slowly died off, Chelsea placed her fingers on her lips and smiled the sweetest smile she had ever felt that she had placed across her face.

**So what do you think about this chappy? Think everything is all wrapped up with this story? NOT EVEN CLOSE! This will be a very long story if ya'll want it to be….I'm into writing like novels so I'm thinking this might be one! KEEP REVIEWING!Love u guys!**

**x Oo x**


	12. Please read this!

**Hey Guys! I'm very sorry it has taken me so long to update my story. I have been going non stop with looking at colleges and have been way busier than I thought I would be. **

**I am planning on updating my story tomorrow with a new chapter. Seeing as I made you all wait a long time for it, I will make sure to make this one extra longer. Don't worry…this story will be going on for a long time.**

**I wanted to say a big CONGRATS to whatsthatsound for finishing her amazing and emotional story "Worth Fighting For." I only hope my story is as amazing and heartfelt as hers was. Hopefully you all read mine as much as you did hers…lol.**

**I am however asking for ya'lls help however. I want to know what you guys want to see in this story. I feel like if I get some input into my story, then it will make it more enjoyable if you see some of your ideas in there. I just really need some reviews right now if I am going to get to writing this chapter. So please, help a girl out here and review this for me because I want to hear what you all have to say! Look for an update tomorrow if all goes well and if I get some reviewers!**

**Love Ya'll!**

**x Oo xItaLiAn MaMiix oO x**


	13. Chapter 12

It had been nearly a week since the girls had their "date night" with the boys, and Chelsea was still beaming over her new found crush Alec. He hadn't exactly told Chelsea that he wanted to be her boyfriend, although Raven kept telling her otherwise. She hadn't felt this good about a boy since Ben, and it excited her that she felt this way again. Chelsea thought she would never love again, but Alec was bringing out new feelings in her that she hadn't experienced in a long time.

Raven and Chelsea and Eddie were asked to come to one of Alec's parties that night, and Chelsea was ecstatic. This time, she was worried about what to wear and how she should act and everything. Raven told Chelsea not to worry, for she had plenty of outfits to wear and she would always look glamorous in anything she put on. Chelsea was not so sure.

"Rae…..do you think I should wear this top?" Chelsea asked as she held up the navy blue sweater that dropped in a V neck.

"Chelsea for the last time, yes! Just remember to wear a white tank top with that because you are getting pretty close to heavens edge there!" Raven said as she pointed to Chelsea's cleavage.

What was weird to Chelsea was that Raven was allowed to wear the revealing tops but not her? How come she could look sexy and not herself? _Whoa I am making myself act weird right now and over what…a boy! Seriously Chelsea this is a party….not a romantic dinner_, she thought to herself.

"So…." Raven started to say, as Chelsea was snapped out of her train of thought; "have you talked to Alec since we all went out?"

"No the last time I talked to him was when he invited us to this party. I called him all week but I just got his message, and then he called me back and told me about tonight….so no." Chelsea became a little distracted as she wondered why Alec hadn't called her all week. Ben called her everyday basically _stop it Chelsea! Don't ever say his name again_! she said to herself. Why was she still thinking about him and bringing him up all the time? She just wanted all the images and memories to go away.

"Raven…" Chelsea started to say before sitting down.

"Yeah Chels?" Raven replied as she looked over at Chelsea from the bathroom.

"Do you think it's weird that Alec didn't call me all week? I mean he kissed me but then doesn't call me back? What's that about?"

Raven came out of the bathroom and looked at Chelsea. She was looking depressed all over again. This boy was acting a little too personal with Chelsea and was starting to have an effect on her. He takes her out on a romantic trip and then makes out with her and gets her hopes up and then doesn't call? Raven was trying so hard not to hate him but it was getting tough.

"Chelsea I am sure he just got busy with his surfing and what not. Plus, guys tend to be a little shy so I'm sure he just wanted you to make the first move and call." Raven said as confidently as she could. She didn't want Chelsea to get the idea of what she was thinking. This was her best friend's happiness she was talking about.

The party was to start at 10 and the clock read just about 8:30. Raven and Chelsea both knew it would take them a long time to get ready so they decided to take turns in the bathroom to primp.

Raven decided to go check up on Eddie, seeing as she had some time to wait for Chelsea to find the "right outfit" to wear.

Raven walked down the long hallway into Eddie's room. She found him laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling while listening to his ipod. Eddie noticed Raven standing in the doorway and lifted his head so he could see her. As he took out his earpieces he said "Hey Rae! Why aren't you getting ready?" Eddie noticed Raven was still in her Juicy sweats and white hoodie and wondered why she wasn't all glamorous yet.

"Chelsea and I are taking turns getting ready for the party so I thought I would come in and visit you while I was waiting." Raven said as she ran over to Eddie's bed and jumped on the bed. Eddie became nervous as Raven scooted into his chest as she laid on his bed, and began to trace the outline of his shirt. _Why does she always have to do this to me?_ Eddie thought to himself as he tried to keep his composure as he caught a whiff of Raven's shampoo.

"Eddie I have to talk to you." Raven said as she propped herself up on her hand and looked at him.

"Sure Rae….what about?" Eddie became nervous as he thought Raven was catching on to all his staring and ogling at her.

"I think this Alec guy is totally playing with Chels! I mean we all go out on a date and then Alec gives her the whole _your beautiful thing_ and then kisses her and doesn't call back! He better not be messing with Chelsea because I swear if I catch him doing that he's going to wish he never messed with her at all!" Raven became angry as she sat up on the edge of the bed and faced the window.

Eddie was worried about the same thing too. When he was at the beach the other day, he saw Alec out on a boat with Parker and two other girls. He didn't want to tell Raven or Chelsea about it, because he thinks both guys are playing them. Raven and Chelsea didn't deserve that pain, and Eddie was going to make sure that they all had a good time tonight.

"Eddie you and I just have to keep an eye out for Chelsea! Oh and you have to save a dance for me tonight, seeing as this is like our first party party!" Raven giggled and got up off the bed as Chelsea peeked in the doorway.

"Hey Raven the room is all clear for you." Chelsea was wearing her dark blue jeans and a pair of Raven's brown stiletto boots, along with the navy blue sweater _without_ the white tank top. Chelsea never dressed this scandalous before which surprised both Raven and Eddie.

"Chelsea, I see you went without the tank top!" Raven said as she got off the bed and made her way over to the door.

"I know! I just wanted to make Alec sorry for not calling me." Chelsea said as she giggled and walked out of the door. Raven looked back at Eddie with a worried look on her face. They both were thinking the same thing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three friends walked out the front door a little after 10. They didn't want to show up early or on time, because they wanted to make their own entrance; plus, Raven took way longer than she thought getting ready. She had decided on a strapless black cocktail party dress along with her new diamond studded sandals that she bought at a new store the other afternoon. Eddie was wearing dark jeans, along with a dark lacoste long sleeved shirt.

After walking a while, sounds of the party were starting to be heard throughout the street. The music was blaring down the road, and laughing and yelling could be heard as well.

"Ok guys are you ready to go party it up!" Raven yelled as they made their way up the driveway.

"Hell yea we are!" Eddie yelled back.

Chelsea laughed as the three of them opened the front door and walked in.

The scene was unlike any other party scene. The house was crowded as anything with people coming out of all corners. Red plastic cups were decorating the couches and the lights were dimmed low for the dancers and those who were making out in the living room. Chelsea became a little nervous, for this was not her usual party scene. Eddie got picked up by some attractive beach girl and he was already engrossed in conversation along with a plastic cup already in his hand with a drink. Raven stood by Chelsea until she could see Parker in the kitchen.

"Hey Chels I just spotted Parker so I'm going to go say hi!" she yelled, trying to get her voice over the sounds of the party.

"Ok Rae!" Chelsea yelled back, "I am going to see if I can find Alec!"

Raven disappeared into the kitchen, as Chelsea watched her go up and kiss the boy of her dreams. Parker returned the gesture and picked Raven up on the counter and put his arm around her. He continued to kiss her and Parker's crowd handed her a red plastic cup as well. Chelsea decided to make her own fun and went to look for Alec.

Making her way through the crowd was definitely a challenge. She had walked over make outers and those who were passed out from the excessive beer pong game that was going on. She had to find Alec so that she could have some fun at this party.

Out of the corner of her eye, Chelsea spotted Alec sitting on the couch with two girls on either side of him. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't half as good looking as those girls. She knew Alec wouldn't be interested in her, so she quickly made her way to the kitchen to find someone to talk to. On the way she bumped into one of the girls that was sitting with Alec.

"Shit I'm sorry hun!" the girl said as bumped into Chelsea.

"It's fine, don't worry about it!" Chelsea replied as she looked over the girl. She was wearing way too low cut jeans, along with a white tube top, and to add it all up, she had a back tattoo; something that Chelsea knew every guy thought was sexy.

"Hey you're the girl that Alec went out with right?" the girl asked her.

"Ummm yeah, I'm Chelsea. How did you know about that?" Chelsea asked curious.

"Oh because he hasn't shut up about you since this party started. Oh I'm V."

"V…..that's an interesting name. Does it stand for something?" Chelsea asked.

"Well it was Eve but I thought that was too typical so I took off the e's and was left with V." she said as she laughed and looked into her cup.

"Hey I'll go get you and Alec a drink, why don't you go sit and catch up with him?" V said as she nudged Chelsea onto the couch.

Chelsea hit the couch and landed right on top of Alec. She was so embarrassed but decided to turn around and face him anyways. Alec was surprised at first but then noticed it was Chelsea and was extremely glad to see her.

"Hey Chelsea! I'm so glad you made it." He said.

"Me too. I didn't know if you had wanted me to really come, seeing as you didn't call me back all week. I thought something like bad happened between us." Chelsea said as she was handed a red plastic cup by V.

"I'm sorry….I just had a lot of stuff to get done and everything so I totally forgot to call you back. But at least you're here now so let's forget all about it." Alec said as he got up from the couch and wobbled a bit. He stuck his hand out and pulled Chelsea up to her feet.

"Come on girl lets do some grinding!" he said as he pulled her closer to him. Alec was definitely under the influence, but the attention Chelsea was getting, was making it not matter to her. She decided to chug her drink down. _What the hell!_ She said to herself as she felt the warm liquid cascade down her throat. Her head started to spin just a little as she moved into him.

Alec and Chelsea pushed their way through the crowd into the kitchen, wear the music was playing. Chelsea noticed Raven and Parker grinding on top of one another as the music continued to play. Parker was pushing up Raven's skirt, almost causing her panties to be popping out. Chelsea wouldn't say anything; she was with Alec and Raven was having a good time, so she was going to leave it at that. She still didn't like the boy however.

Alec pulled Chelsea close and swayed to the music. She grabbed another cup off the counter and downed another drink. It felt good to be so crazy. She had never drank or gotten drunk before in her life and she was prepared to do it tonight. She just finished her second drink as she grabbed another cup and downed another one.

"Chelsea….we go sit on the couches now right ok?" Alec asked drunk as a skunk.

Chelsea and Alec wobbled their way over to the couches and grabbed a few more drinks along the way.

Meanwhile:

The kitchen was getting crowded with everyone dancing. Raven felt a little tipsy from all the Smirnoff that Parker had given her, and she was noticing him starting to push his hand up into her dress. She didn't mind at first but now he was starting to get higher and higher with every beat of the song.

"Hey Parker….watch the hand okay?" Raven said as she moved away from him.

"Come on Raven it's no big deal…..I won't do it anymore. The party is going to be over soon so one more dance okay?" Parker asked as he made his way towards her.

"Actually I promised Eddie I would dance with him once so I better give him the last dance." Raven said. She started to walk out of the kitchen when Parker grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"What now you're blowing me off with some punk ass bitch? I thought you were my girl Raven!" Parker tightened his grip on her wrist as Raven quenched in pain. He had never acted this way before; Raven was starting to become very scared at this new found attitude of Parkers.

"Parker, Eddie is my best friend and I promised him a dance so back off." Raven yelled at him as she ripped her wrist from his grasp. That had actually hurt worse then when he was holding onto it.

"I'm sorry babe. You know how alcohol gets to me!" Parker said as he stroked her hair back. Raven was still pissed from what had just happened, but knew that Parker had never acted like that before so it _must_ be the alcohol.

"Whatever Parker!" Raven said as she made her way out of the kitchen. She walked into the living room and spotted Eddie leaning against the wall watching the football game on T.V. She creeped up behind his back and pt her arms around his waist, causing him to jump.

"Eddie I believe you owe me one dance!" Raven said into his ear as he turned around.

"I believe I do!" Eddie said as he held his hand out. He thought it was strange how Raven handed him her left hand instead of her right, however he saw the bruise on it forming, but he wasn't going to interrogate her for it; at least not tonight.

He led her back into the kitchen towards the hall and pulled her towards him. The music turned to a slow song as Raven pulled herself into Eddie's chest and put her head on his shoulder. She felt so safe and secure at that moment. She even felt tingles go up her spine as Eddie put his hand on her lower back and started to sway to the music. She never wanted the dance to end.

_God Bless the guy who gets Raven_ Eddie said to himself. All thought ceased his mind as the two friends danced to the last song of the night. When the song finished, Raven lifted her head and hugged Eddie.

"Thanks for the dance Eddie!" Raven said as she pulled away.

"Anywhere and anytime Rae!" he replied.

As the part goers started to leave, Raven caught Parker approaching her from the living room.

"I'm going to call you later baby! Don't let him get fresh with you." Parker said as he placed a hard kiss on her lips. Raven was still upset by what happened earlier and cringed when she felt his lips on hers. He ruined the amazing moment she had just had with Eddie.

As Parker walked out the door, Raven noticed Chelsea was nowhere to be found. Eddie and her decided to split up and find her. Raven walked into the living room and found Chelsea passed out on the couch with Alec. Chelsea was holding onto a plastic cup, with at least 5 others surrounding her. Raven just had to laugh. Chelsea never drank and she knew tomorrow she would definitely be feeling those beers.

Raven walked up to Chelsea and picked her up by her arms. Chelsea tried to fight her off because all she wanted to do was sleep. When she opened her eyes she noticed Raven holding her up.

"Raven! My best friend in the whole widest world…..you are so awes…..I love you……make summer par…."Chelsea stammered with every word she said, not to mention the cascading beer smell escaping her breath.

"Ok Chelsea, Eddie and I are going to take you home." Raven said as she started to walk her to the front door to meet up with Eddie.

"Aww Rae….you walk….home…..too." Chelsea finished as she started to feel her eyes close. "Sleepy time for me." With that, Chelsea was passed out. Eddie caught her other arm just before she hit the ground, helping Raven keep her up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk back to the house was the longest walk that Raven had ever experienced. Chelsea was passed out and Raven could barely keep her up anymore. Eddie noticed Raven struggling and quickly propped Chelsea up on his back, letting Raven take a break.

"Thanks Eddie! I never knew how heavy she was." Raven panted.

"It's the dead weight from all the alcohol." Eddie panted back. "Don't worry I have her the rest of the way."

"Aww thanks Eddie." Raven said as they slowly made their way up the driveway and into the house. As soon as Raven opened the door, she could feel the effects of her drinking cause her to slow down. Her eyes felt like 20 pound weights and she quickly felt the cold floor against her face.

Eddie heard the loud thump behind him and looked back to see Raven passed out on the floor. He chuckled to himself as he thought _two drunken ladies. What else Eddie?_ He laughed and finished walking up the steps.

Eddie made his way into Raven and Chelsea's room and softly laid Chelsea on her bed. He pulled the covers up over her and turned off the light by her bed. He quietly left the room to go and get Raven.

She was right where he had left her; on the floor passed out. Eddie picked up Raven without a struggle and walked back up the stairs. He made his way back into the room and walked over to Raven's side and placed her gently on the bed as well. He slide her into her sheets and was about to pull up the covers when he noticed the bruise on Raven's wrist had become darker. _That mother fucker Parker!_ He cursed to himself. _How the fuck could he hurt someone like Raven?_ Eddie could feel the hot tears sting his eyes as he continued to look down at her wrist. He would fix it all in the morning.

Eddie smoothed down Raven's hair and looked down at her. She looked beautiful and peaceful. He wanted to watch her sleep but knew he had to get back to his room. Eddie then gently picked up Raven's hurt wrist and placed a gentle kiss on it, as he saw a small smile creep across Raven's mouth. He quietly made his way out of their room but not without looking back.

_I'm always here for you Raven. I wont let anything or anyone hurt you again….I love….._he paused for a second.

Nervous by his new thought, Eddie walked out the door and quickly climbed into his bed and turned off the lights. Darkness was all that calmed his thoughts and reassured him.

**I promised a long chapter so here it is! How do you guys like this one? Please be gracious on the reviews this time because I really love hearing what ya'll have to say. I'm going out of town this weekend for a college visit but I would love to check my computer at the hotel and see the numerous reviews I will get…right? Lol. Anyways I hope to post a new chapter by Monday or Tuesday! Please review! And if I don't review by then, have a Happy Thanksgiving!**

**X Oo x**

**x Oo xItaLiAn MaMiix oO x**


	14. Chapter 13

"Oh my God, I feel like my head is seriously going to explode!" Raven said as she rolled over on her stomach on her bed. She hadn't realized how hard she had partied the night before. She never really drank to begin with, but the temptation was all too much for her to ignore it.

"Hey Chelsea are you alive over there?" Raven asked as she slowly lifted her head off the pillow to look to the other side of the room.

"Ughghghh…." was the reply she got. It was no wonder however; Chelsea drank more than anyone at the party combined. She had to be feeling awful.

Raven got out of bed and grabbed her pounding head as she made her way over to Chelsea. She had noticed that they both were still in their party clothes, and were still wearing the same make-up as the night before. Raven could tell they both looked like they got beat up from all the eyeliner and mascara that had surrounded their already red eyes.

"Raven I feel like I'm going to die." Chelsea said as she turned over on her back to look up at her.

"Chels its okay we are just experiencing our first hangover. It should wear off once we got some meds in and hopefully some breakfast." Raven however didn't feel like she would be able to hold anything down this moment, but she had to tell her something.

Chelsea sat up very slowly in bed and grabbed her head as well. She felt like someone was banging a hammer inside her skull with every blink she made.

"How did we even get back up here? I know we couldn't have climbed all those steps." Chelsea said as she looked at Raven.

"I don't remember. I'm sure Eddie or someone walked us home or what not. I don't really remember what happened towards the end of the night. Parker and I were….." Raven glanced down at her wrist as she noticed the bruise that was formed. Now she remembered. Parker had physically hurt her that night and she had wanted to scream. _I can't believe that actually happened. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it; alcohol can affect one's behavior. I should just leave it alone_ she thought as she walked back to her bed and sat down.

Chelsea had noticed Raven glance off into space with a worried look on her face. Why was she so quiet this morning? Anyone who knew Raven knew that she wasn't a quiet person at all. She usually was all jumpy and giddy after being with a boy; instead, she was so subdued it worried Chelsea.

Chelsea got up from her bed and slowly made her way over to Raven.

"Rae….is something bothering you this morning? You're awfully quiet." Chelsea said as she sat down.

Raven just looked off into space without saying a word. Silence filled the room. After about 5 minutes of nothingness, the girls heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Raven said as she jumped off the bed, almost seeming uncomfortable sitting with Chelsea.

Eddie walked in the door carrying a brown paper bag and a plastic bag as well.

"Morning partiers!" Eddie yelled as the girls grabbed their already aching heads. "Oh sorry, I forgot that you all had some fun last night." Eddie laughed as he sat on the couch by Raven's bed.

"What's in the bag?" Chelsea asked as she laid down on Raven's bed.

"I brought the medicine that will cure any hangover! Ok let's see we have Advil, Pepto Bismol, two Coke's and I also went and got you guys some breakfast. How does plain waffles sound?" Eddie looked over at his two best friends, as Raven and Chelsea both grabbed the Advil and Pepto Bismol.

"I see we aren't exactly in the mood for food yet." Eddie said as she handed the girls some water for them to take the medicine.

Both girls immediately felt like their heads and stomachs slowly came back to normal, as they felt the pills and the Pepto Bismol run down their throats.

Eddie watched Raven as she reached into the bag and grabbed the plain waffles out for both her and Chelsea. As she bit into the waffle, Eddie noticed the bruise again on Raven's wrist. He couldn't believe what had happened the other night. Parker abused her; he knew Raven wouldn't think that happened, but it did.

"Umm Raven?" Eddie asked as he watched her bite off another piece of the waffle.

"Yeah?"

"What do you plan on doing about Parker?" he asked. Every time he said his name he got even angrier. He didn't know if Raven was going to end things with him right now or try to work things out. He was hoping she would end everything and spare him the worry.

"I don't understand what you mean." Raven said as she shifted her eyes to the floor. She didn't want Eddie or Chelsea to notice her concern about Parker. Yes, he did hurt her, but did he mean it or was it the alcohol? She didn't want to break up with him because he was the first boy to notice her and not to mention he always made her feel sexy. _Was that the real Parker_? Raven thought to herself as she looked back at Eddie.

"Raven you can't just expect him to act like that once. You know he will probably do it again!" Eddie replied; his voice raised a little.

Chelsea was oblivious to everything that was going on. She hadn't heard of what happened between Raven and Parker and was concerned that she hadn't told her either. Of course, Chelsea was keeping her own dark secret, but this was Raven she was talking about. _Rae tells me everything_ she said sadly to herself. She had to know what happened.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing Chelsea, don't worry about it." Raven replied as she looked at Eddie. He had no right to tell Chelsea and make her even more depressed about something else. This was between her and Parker.

"Raven what happened?" Chelsea asked again, only to be returned in complete silence.

"Parker abused her!" Eddie replied quickly and pointed to her wrist.

Chelsea couldn't believe what she saw. Parker had left the nastiest bruise she had ever seen. How could Raven not be offended by this? No boy had ever treated her like this. _I knew I hated that asshole_ Chelsea said to herself. _Oh my God, this is what happened between Ben and I. I can't let this happen to Rae_ she said to herself.

"Raven why didn't you tell me?" Chelsea asked.

"Because it's no BIG deal guys! Parker drank too much that's all. Why do you have to get all up in my business?" Raven yelled as she got up off the bed.

"Raven we just want to help you." Eddie said back as he got to his feet as well.

Raven just stood there and then walked to the dresser and grabbed her purse. If they were going to get into her business, then she would just have to leave. Raven started to make her way to the door when Chelsea quickly stepped in front of her.

"Talk to me Raven." She said as she held her arms out.

"Why the fuck should I talk to you; you don't even tell me anything that happened to you. Get out of my way Chels!" Raven yelled as she waited for her to move.

Chelsea didn't budge. She wasn't going to let Raven leave angry. She had no idea what she would do then. She knew she would run to Parker and he was dangerous.

"Raven I'm not moving until you tell me where you're going."

"I'm going to be with Parker, seeing as you guys can't leave well enough alone. Seriously, back off Chels." With that, Raven pushed Chelsea to the side and ran out the front door and down the street to Parker's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddie and Chelsea stood frozen, as they couldn't believe how Raven had freaked out earlier.

"Eddie how can she go back to Parker after everything he did?" Chelsea asked with tears in her eyes.

"Chels…..I think she is just hurt that's all. She needs some time to think things through and she is probably just going out for a walk." Eddie said as he rubbed Chelsea's arm.

"I hope so." She said as she sat back down on the bed. Chelsea closed her eyes thinking about the events of last night and was imagining what Parker could have done to her. As the image of Parker came to her head, Chelsea quickly flashed back to the horrible events that occurred between her and Ben.

_I can't let Raven go back to Parker. I know he is just like Ben._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Knock Knock_! Raven drummed her fingers on Parker's door as she waited for him to answer. As the door opened Raven was greeted by a boxer clad Parker surprised to see her.

"Hey Raven." Parker said as he looked down to the ground.

"Parker I need to talk to you about what happened." Raven replied as she walked in the door. She walked into his living room and sat down on the couch waiting for him to appear. Parker walked into the room and sat in the chair directly across from her.

"Are you home alone?" she asked, not knowing why.

"Yeah….the parents went out for some banquet thing." Parker seemed almost uncomfortable as he shifted in his seat.

"Parker I was really upset last night about what happened and I need to know something that…."

"Raven I want to stop you there." Parker interrupted. "I never in my wildest dreams would ever hurt you. I was so pissed at myself that I was too afraid to call you. I was afraid you would never forgive me for what happened. That's not me Raven." Parker got up off his couch and sat down next to her.

"You know how I feel about you. I could never hurt you baby." He said as he touched her wrist with the bruise. He gently picked it up and placed a gentle kiss upon it.

"I know Parker I was just scared that's all." Raven said as she caressed his face and laid her head into his chest. This boy was everything to her, and she wasn't going to let this get in the way of their relationship. Everything was clear now and they could finally move on.

Parker lifted her face and gently placed a warm kiss on her lips. Raven felt as if her lips were on fire, as she propped herself up on her knees to deepen the kiss with him. Parker rolled her on her back as he positioned himself on top of her and kissed her lips, neck and chest. Raven breathed harder with each kiss she felt on her lips. Parker lifted his head and sat up to look at Raven.

"You are so beautiful Raven. I want you to know that I think I'm falling for you." He said as he looked down at her.

Raven felt the tears sting her eyes as she leaned up to meet his lips with hers. She had never felt this way about a boy before. She felt as if her stomach was doing flips with every second she spent looking at him. To add it all up, he said he was falling for her. She knew he was the one; she could just feel it.

"Do you want to come to my room Raven?" he asked as he sat up on the couch.

Raven nodded and was pulled up to her feet. Parker reached his hand out as Raven latched onto it. She knew what would happen when they got to his room; it was inevitable. However, she knew this was not how it happened in her dream she had, but that didn't matter to her now. They walked up the steps and down the corridor until they reached Parker's room. He opened the door and she walked in.

His room was humongous. It looked as if he had a master suite. Parkers walls were decorated with numerous photo's of surfer's and waves that it looked like he had ridden. The floor however was crowded with clothes and books from school and his bed was decorated with numerous pairs of folded clothes; as if his mother helped him do laundry. Raven had to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Parker asked.

"This room is too neat to be a boy's room." Raven said as she sat down on the bed. Parker followed by sitting next to her, but not before picking up the clothes and sitting them on the floor. Parker sat quiet and looked at Raven.

"Raven I want you to know that I didn't plan this." He said as he glanced at her.

"I know Parker, it's just something that feels like it's time…..I don't know how to explain it. I feel like I'm ready for this. I'm just nervous." She said as she twiddled her fingers and twirled her hair.

"Is this your first time Raven?"

Raven was embarrassed to even tell him that she was. She knew he obviously wasn't; and he was probably a pro at it compared to her. She nodded her head and looked down at the bed.

"I'm surprised how someone like you couldn't have guys following you everywhere you go." Parker said. "I'm glad though because I get to experience your first time with you." Parker kissed her sweetly on the lips and got up. He stood still in the boxers he was before. Raven looked at his toned body and the tattoo that was placed on his upper back. She had never noticed it before. It stretched across his whole upper back and read the words "ITALIAN", definitely a turn on for her.

Parker kissed Raven on the lips and pushed her gently on the bed. He first pulled her shirt over her head and looked down at her. "Beautiful" he said as he unhooked her bra from the front. Like any girl during her first time, Raven quickly covered herself with her arms and looked away. Parker lifted her arms and kissed the inside of her palms as he traced outlines around her chest. Raven felt herself aroused by this attention and shifted underneath him, breathing harder.

She could feel Parker getting excited as well as she felt a bulge in his boxers. All this was new to her, and she had no idea what to do next. Parker slipped her pants from her legs and all she was left in was her panties. He then reached on his nightstand and grabbed the familiar square package off the shelf. She then saw him undo it and slip it on himself as he slide under the covers.

Raven, herself got up and pulled up the covers and got under. She moved into him, grabbing his face and pressing harder onto his lips with every kiss she gave him. She knew they were about to have sex; she was getting even more scared with every minute of it. Parker looked at her and smiled as she reached down and pulled her panties off herself. Parker lifted the covers to look at her.

"You look amazing Raven. Simply beautiful."

The minutes were drawing closer as the big moment was bound to come up. Raven knew they couldn't kiss forever; she had to make the move sooner or later.

Parker looked up at Raven's face and noticed a small tear that had trickled down her cheeks.

"Raven are you okay?" he asked worried.

"I'm sorry Parker; I am scared that's all. I have never done this and I'm just nervous." She said as she let the tears fall down her cheeks. "I want to do this but I'm just….I don't know….I'm sorry." Raven was so embarrassed that she was crying in front of him but she couldn't help it. This was her first time and she always heard stories of how it would feel.

"Raven its okay. You know I would never hurt you. I'm going to take it slow I promise." He said as he climbed on top of her and kissed her lips.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes." She said as she looked at him in his eyes. She saw the love that she had seen the first day they met. She knew this was right. _This is right…..right?_ she said to herself. _Too late to worry about that now Raven_ she judged herself.

Parker slowly guided himself into Raven as he heard her gasp. Raven had never felt a pain like this before. She felt her eyes well up with tears with each movement he made. She knew what was happening; she had taken Sex Ed. She never knew exactly what it would feel like until now.

Parker saw the hurt on her face and asked "should I stop?"

"No." was all that escaped her lips as he moved into her quicker. He could feel her move under him as they both swayed into one another. Raven could feel herself getting closer to the edge as Parker quickened the pace. They both finished together, as they held on to one another and gasped. Raven was still breathing hard as he slowly pulled himself out of her and rolled to his side.

"That was amazing Raven." He panted.

"Thank you Parker. That was amazing as well." She giggled as she sat up in the bed. This was the best day of her life. She was no longer a virgin. To top it all off, her first time was with someone she really cared about. She knew this day would come and it would be fabulous.

Raven looked down at her watch as she realized the time. She didn't realize that she had been at Parker's since early that morning. It was closing in on 7 p.m.

"Shit I have to get home!" she said as she jumped out of bed. She quickly grabbed her bra and panties and put them on. She threw on her shirt and pants and started for the door. Before she walked out Parker grabbed her waist and pulled her into him for a deep kiss.

"I love you Raven……do you love me?" he asked.

Did she? She really didn't know how you could tell if you loved someone but she replied "of course I do", as she placed another kiss on him. "Call me okay?" she yelled as she ran down the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven got back to the house in no time flat. She opened the front door and peeked into the living room. She saw Eddie and Chelsea on the couch watching MTV and she decided to slip up the steps. Chelsea heard her come in and decided to ask where she was.

Just as Raven got into the room, Chelsea asked "where were you?"

"I was out Chels. No big deal."

"You were out all day where were you?" she asked again.

"I was with Parker okay?" Raven snapped back as she walked into the bathroom. She closed the door in Chelsea's face and took off all her clothes and jumped in the shower.

As soon as Chelsea heard the water running, she decided to open the door. She glanced down at Raven's clothes and noticed the stain on blood on her panties. She knew Raven and her were basically on the same cycle; so she knew it was not her time of month. Chelsea felt herself get sick as she realized that Raven gave herself over to this asshole.

"Raven oh my God." was all she could say.

Raven got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself and walked back into the main room.

"Raven did you have sex with Parker tonight?" Chelsea asked, almost afraid of the answer she would receive.

"Yes Chelsea I did." Raven said as she sat on the bed. "We both thought it was time so it just happened."

"Raven I know you. You told me you would never have sex with someone until you were together for a long time. Did he make you do this?" Chelsea asked as she leaned onto Raven's dresser.

"No Chelsea. God dammit, I just told you that we both decided it was time." Raven yelled at her as she started to comb her wet hair.

"Look can you just back up off of me for like 5 minutes. I just want to get dressed without you in the room."

Chelsea looked hurt with what Raven said. She couldn't believe how much she was changing in front of her eyes. Her best friend was drifting away.

As Chelsea started out the door Raven's cell phone went off.

"Hey baby……tonight was amazing I know….." Raven started off the conversation.

Chelsea walked out and closed the door. She could hear the conversation continue in the other room. Chelsea knew this was not Raven. She knew that Parker had some power over her that she couldn't explain. _What's happening to my Raven?_ She asked herself. Chelsea felt the hot tears burn her eyes as she slid down the door of their room and closed her eyes.

Everything would change.

**Hey guys well I updated! I wanted to make sure to give you guys an awesome chapter and I think I did. This chapter makes the changing point now. It is definitely going to get juicy and dramatic from here on! I hope to update soon but with Thanksgiving tomorrow I'm not quite sure. I hope everyone has a Happy Turkey Day and I really hope to get A LOT of reviews from you all. The more reviews, the faster I update…..remember that!**

**X Oo x**

**x Oo xItaLiAn MaMiix oO x**


	15. Chapter 14

Change was inevitable; it was bound to happen. In any other person, Chelsea would understand the changes in their lifestyle; Raven was not one of these people.

Chelsea had known Raven ever since kindergarten when they first met. She knew ever up and down about this girl. Raven also knew everything about Chelsea that is to say except for Chelsea's big secret she was hiding.

Chelsea could see how Raven was morphing before her eyes. She barely was home late at nights, and was dressing way too provocative for herself. It was all Parker. He had some control over her and was making her change right before their eyes. Eddie of course had noticed all this too. Raven would come home late at night either drunk as a skunk or totally oblivious to anything. Both friends suspected that Parker had gotten her into drugs; although no one would dare ask Raven.

One night when Raven snuck out of the house, Chelsea decided she should have a talk with Eddie. They had to figure some way to get through to Raven and make her see how she was not being herself. Chelsea crept past Aunt Lo's room and quietly opened Eddie's door. She peeked in and noticed Eddie staring out the window watching Raven get into Parker's car.

"Eddie!" she whispered.

Eddie jumped back on the bed and grabbed his chest as he looked up at her.

"Jesus Chels! You seriously scared the shit out of me." He said as he got up from the edge and sat down on the couch across the room. Chelsea sat down on Eddie's bed and crossed both legs. They had to talk about all this.

"I'm worried about Rae." Chelsea started.

"I know Chels, me too. Parker has really changed her. I mean she isn't all giddy and fun like she always is." Eddie said with a sad look on his face. "She's not Raven anymore."

Chelsea noticed the hurt look on Eddie's face as she moved onto the couch with him.

"I know Eddie. She is sneaking out all the time and drinking way too much. She came home the other night and passed out in the bathroom."

"Chelsea I don't understand how she got this way. I mean she won't even hang with us anymore." Eddie got up and walked into his closet to hit something. He was so angry with how Parker just walked in and changed their lives. He was sure that Parker was giving Raven drugs and he was scared that he would use them to get her into bed.

"Eddie she has changed more than you know." Chelsea said as tears formed in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked, hoping not to hear what he knew would be coming.

"She is having sex with him." Chelsea blurted out as she put her face in her hands.

Eddie felt like his heart was in his stomach. Sex. Raven and Parker having sex. The images made him want to throw up. How could some punk like him get Raven? He couldn't believe Raven had given herself up to him either. They all talked about their perfect relationships when they would finally give themselves up to another. Raven had always said she wanted to be in love with someone before all that.

"Eddie are you okay?" Chelsea asked. She noticed Eddie hadn't said a word since she told him about Raven and Parker. She had wondered if he was jealous or angry; she couldn't really put two and two together.

"I hate that fucker!" Eddie yelled as Chelsea shushed him. They couldn't wake up Lo and get Raven in trouble. They wanted to talk to her before anything else went on.

"I mean Rae always told us she would never have sex unless she was in love. You and her always told me that. I mean if you can wait she sure as hell can!" Eddie was beginning to get furious. He couldn't believe how Raven was acting. Eddie did notice that Chelsea had her head in her hands and was beginning to shake with sobs.

He walked over to the side of the bed where Chelsea was and sat down. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him.

"Chels what's wrong?" he asked as he held her as she continued to sob.

Chelsea knew she had to tell Eddie about what happened to her. She was worried that the same thing would happen to Raven if no one was looking out for her. She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Eddie you know about that thing that Raven was trying to get me to tell her?" she said through the sobs.

"You mean your secret?" he asked.

Chelsea nodded her head and began to cry again. This was the time that she had to tell him. Only Eddie would hear it from her lips; she knew she could trust him with anything.

"Chelsea listen," Eddie started, "you can tell me anything. I'm always here for you. Please help me to understand what's hurting you." He said as he smoothed her hair back.

Before Chelsea could think she blurted out "I had sex with Ben!"

Eddie was shocked beyond anything. Chelsea had sex? This was something he didn't expect to hear. _Wait_ he thought to himself, _why is she so upset about that?_

"Chelsea is that what you have been hiding?" he asked. "You shouldn't feel so bad that that happened. You and Ben were together for a long time and were in love. Sex was just the last step." He said as he tried to comfort her.

"That's not it Eddie." She said as she started to cry again. "I didn't have sex with Ben…."

Eddie was confused. "You just said that you and Ben…."

"Ben raped me!" Chelsea said as the tears fell from her eyes. "He hit me and forced me to have sex with him. He told me if I told anyone he would hurt them. And he knew I would tell you and Rae. I ran off and hid at a relative's house because I didn't want you all to see the bruises and cuts." Chelsea was sobbing uncontrollably now as the visions were coming back to her.

"There were cuts?" Edie said as tears started to form in his own eyes.

"He hit me and cut me all over my body. I haven't shown anyone the scars because they hurt to much to look at!" she yelled as she lay down on the bed. Her body felt numb, yet relieved that she had finally let out the dark secret that was hurting her and scaring her as well.

Eddie couldn't believe what Chelsea had just told him. She was raped? He felt angry at himself that he didn't notice the signs and that he wasn't there for her. All he knew to do right now was to pick her up and put her in his arms and hold her.

Chelsea screamed in his sweater as the hot tears stung her already red eyes. She couldn't help it anymore. She had to realize the fact that she was raped and was a victim. Eddie knew everything now. All she did was scream and cry in pain until her throat was dry and sore. Eddie rocked her back and forth as he tried to fight back his own tears he felt coming on.

"Chelsea I want you to know I am so sorry I wasn't there for you. You know I would have…"

"I know Eddie." Chelsea said as she lifted her head up. "I had to tell you because…..its hurting me to see Raven putting herself in the same situation as I was in. I don't want my best friend to ever go through what I went through."

Eddie had to see the scar that Chelsea was talking about. He wanted to see what that asshole Ben did to her. "Chelsea I need to see where he hurt you." Eddie watched as Chelsea pulled her shirt down to her chest to reveal the noticeable scar across her right breast. Eddie lightly touched it and felt the tears roll down his face. He hugged Chelsea one more time and said, "I'm sorry you had to go through that alone. You know I love you Chels and I am always here to talk or whatever."

"I know Eddie, thank you for saying that. I'm just worried now about Raven. She is sneaking out for something and we need to know what it is." Chelsea said as she got up off the bed.

"What do you intend to do?"

"We are going to go to Parker's and bring her back. I'm not going to watch him mess her life up for his own doings. That's our best friend over there and I swear to God he will not hurt her like Ben hurt me." She said as she made her way out the door.

Eddie followed her out his door and down the steps. Both friends walked to the front door and quietly opened it not to wake Lo. Eddie decided they should take his car so they could rive Raven home incase she would fight them against going.

As they made their way down the street they began to hear the loud music coming from Parker's end. They knew there was some party going on, but they also knew they had to get in and get Raven. They got out of the car and made their way up the driveway to the front door.

"Ok we get in and find Raven and then were out." Eddie said as he opened the door. People were everywhere. A game of beer pong was being played as crowds of guys watched as two girls made out down the hall. The music was blaring and impossible to get any word out with it on. Chelsea grabbed onto Eddie's wrist and made their way into the kitchen.

As Chelsea got into the kitchen she bumped into V, the girl who she had met with Alec at the last party.

"Chelsea! Back to party some more?" V said as she went to grab her a drink.

"V I'm not here to party, I'm here to find Raven. Have you seen her anywhere?"

"Oh you mean that chick that's been hooking up with Parker? Umm I don't know, they usually head upstairs with the gang so check up there." V said as she went to walk off.

"V wait up! Who's the gang you're talking about?" Chelsea asked.

V turned around and looked at Chelsea up and down. "She never told you about them?" she asked.

Chelsea shook her head and looked back at her. "No she hasn't….Raven hasn't been telling me a lot lately." She said as she looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry maybe its better you didn't know about them, their Parker's friends from school. There known to get in a lot of trouble. Mainly it's a drinking, smoking gang you know how it is. It's hard to hang with them……your friend Raven must be very popular with them if she's hanging with them." V said as she walked off out of sight.

Chelsea couldn't believe it. Raven was hanging out with drinkers and smokers. She hated people who smoked. What had changed now? Chelsea had to find her and get her home and away from Parker. Something bad was happening to her and she had t find out.

Chelsea walked up the stairs and down the long hallway to the only closed door. She took a deep breath afraid of what she would see. She opened the door and walked in. Immediately she saw a group of boys sitting on the floor smoking pot with beer surrounding them.

"Hey baby you come for a good time?" one of the boys asked.

"Where's Raven?" Chelsea asked disgusted as she made her way through the beer and food on the floor.

"Oh you mean that hot chick that's been with Parker? Yo she has been with him in the other room. But you can stay with us if you want baby." After the boy finished talking Chelsea quickly closed the door and shook herself off.

"Disgusting!" she said out loud. Ok now she had to find Raven and get out of this place. She made her way to the door the boys told her about and pressed her ear up to the door. She could hear faint talking and finally put together the conversation between Raven and Parker.

"Raven you know I want to do that."

"I know I am just not into doing that I'm sorry."

"Look you're the one who snuck out so why are you being a little bitch? Since when have you not wanted to fuck?"

Chelsea had had enough after she heard Raven start to cry and a loud noise came about. She threw open the door and found Raven on the floor with Parker looming over her. Her shirt was off and her sweats were ripped. She could tell Raven had been crying because of the mascara that was covering her cheeks.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Parker yelled at Chelsea.

"Get the hell off of her!" Eddie yelled as he came running up the steps. He ran into the room and pushed Parker into the wall. He must have been drunk because he sat down on the bed and laughed. Eddie picked up Raven and he and Chelsea walked out of the house and to his car. He helped her in the backseat and closed the door.

When they got to Lo's house they were surprised to see the lights in the living room were on.

Raven obviously drunk laughed and said "Uh oh busted!" she opened her side of the car door and stumbled her way to the front door. However, Lo opened the door before Raven got a grasp on it.

"Jesus Raven! Get inside right now! You two better get in here as well!" Lo said as she pushed the three inside and led them to the couch.

"Raven what the hell is the matter with you? You could have gotten hurt or attacked. Worse is that your dressed like a slut! If you ever sneak out again I'm going to call your parents and inform them of your behavior. I'm so ashamed right now!" Before anyone could say anything, Lo got up and made her way to the stairs.

Raven got up and tried to get to the stairs as well. "I really need sleep! Tired and drunk is me." Raven was so out of it she didn't know what she was saying. Chelsea and Eddie each took her arm and lead her up the stairs into the room they were sharing.

"Nighty Night Eddie T!" Raven said as she grabbed his arms and planted a wet kiss on his lips. Eddie was shocked and excited she was kissing him but knew it was due to the alcohol.

"Nighty Night Chelsea D!" Again Raven pulled Chelsea in and kissed her hard on the lips. Chelsea was shocked as well; drinking really changed Raven. As soon as Raven pulled away she immediately fell to the ground passed out.

"I'll help you get her into bed." Eddie said.

After they got Raven into bed Eddie decided it was best if they all stayed with Raven to make sure she was okay. The two friends climbed into Raven's bed and each put their head on her shoulder. They slowly drifted into a watchful sleep. It was about an hour later that Raven woke up to see both her best friends watching over her and sleeping with her.

A small smile left her lips as a tear ran down her cheeks.

"Always there for you no matter what."

Anther tear left Raven's face as she reached down and pulled her sweats down past her hipbone and noticed the small cut that had dried on her skin.

This would only be the beginning.

**Hey Hey guys! It's been forever since I updated and I'm sorry. I have the flu and am really sick but thought it would make me feel better if I wrote this. You know what would really make me feel better? A LOT OF REVIEWS! Please help me continue with all your great reviews and comments and ideas! I love writing for you guys!**

**X Oo x**

**x Oo xItaLiAn MaMiix oO x**


	16. Chapter 15

_This is Raven's cell; I'm not available so leave me a message and I will totally hit you up later! Bye ya'll!_

"Hey baby its Parker. Look I want to get together tonight. No one will be here tonight and I thought we could have some alone time. Maybe for once you could call me back huh? Alright baby I'm out. I'll holla at you later!

Raven closed the face plate to her cell phone and rolled over in bed. That was the fifth message that Parker had left for her since last night. He had definitely wanted her to come over to an empty house. The only problem to her was, was that she didn't want to have sex with him anymore. Parker was rough and abusive and she was scared to tell anyone…….let alone Parker.

She decided that tonight was the night that she would stand up to him and tell him that she couldn't see him anymore. She wanted to find someone who would treat her better than this. She was sick of looking at scratches and cuts on her body from all of Parker's "mishaps" as he called them. _I'm done with this shit!_ she told herself as she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Chelsea was still in bed with Raven when she felt her stir out of bed. Eddie had decided to get into his own bed after the kicking fest he was put under between the two girls. Every hour or so, however, Eddie made sure to check on Raven to see if she was sleeping peacefully.

Chelsea sat up in Raven's bed and watched her through the bathroom door. Raven had pulled her sweats down and was looking at her stomach when she heard Chelsea said "Morning Rae!"

Raven quickly pulled her pants up and shifted around in order to look her friend in the eye.

"Hey Chels! Thank you for staying with me last night…..I'll never forget it!" Raven walked out of the bathroom and made her way over to Chelsea and wrapped her arms around her. She was so thankful that she didn't have to sleep by herself that night. She needed someone with her; someone to hold her through all her nightmares that were flooding into her brain.

"Raven I wanted to ask you something ok?" Chelsea replied, once Raven released her grasp and made her way back to the bathroom.

"Okay…." She said weakly, scared about what she was going to hear.

"Are you doing something with Parker that you don't want to be doing?"

Raven was shocked that Chelsea could practically read the lies printed all over her face. She had lied to both of her friends about where she went every night, she had lied about her relationship with Parker, and she had lied about what went on between them. Now was the time to come clean to Chelsea……it was now or never.

Raven walked further into the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat as Chelsea heard her weakly say, "…….yes…."

Chelsea could not believe how honest Raven was being with her. She thought she would have to hear more lies, and then finally come clean to Raven about seeing everything that went on that night. She was glad that at least Raven was being honest with her. She had to find out everything that happened between the two.

"Okay Raven……I want you to know I'm here for you…..and…..I heard Parker getting rough with you last night." Chelsea said as she was greeted by a shocked Raven standing in the bathroom doorway.

"You….were…..spying on me!" Raven yelled angrily at her as she made her way closer to Chelsea's face.

"What did you expect Raven! You have changed completely and I was worried about you. I had to know if you were in a dangerous situation!" Chelsea knew this would be a yelling match between the two, however, she knew this was what it would take in order for her to get the full truth out of Raven.

"Who the fuck asked you Chelsea! You're not my mother! Stay out of my fucking business!" Raven went to walk away when Chelsea quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face her. Raven immediately turned and shoved Chelsea off of her and threw her onto the bed.

"Don't touch me Chels!" Raven screamed with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to be touched okay?"

Chelsea could see the fear that Raven was emulating. Her heart was breaking, as se looked at her once independent and strong best friend. Raven was literally deteriorating; at least her soul was. She didn't want Raven to go through this hurt and pain. She would not let Parker be another Ben.

"Raven! I need you to talk to me! I want to help you!" Chelsea said as she got up off the bed.

Raven ran over to her bed and started to throw the clothes that were lying on the covers at her. "No one fucking asked you!"

This was not like Raven. She never talked like this, and she never had been this angry before. Something seriously must be happening for her to act this way.

"A best friend can see when her sister is hurting! I can see the look in your eyes Rae! Please let me help you!" Chelsea was at her wits end. She wanted to cry for Raven, but she couldn't. She needed Eddie's help with her. Luckily, Eddie had overheard all the screaming, that he decided to come in and check on everything that was going on.

"Chelsea….Raven…what's going on in here?" Eddie was shocked to see the room as it was. Raven was throwing objects at Chelsea with anger and tears mixing her complexion. Chelsea had red eyes, filled with tears as well with everything that was going on. Eddie knew that Chelsea had told Raven what she saw that night. This was their intervention with her. They had to help hr now or never. _Thank God Lo isn't home_ Eddie said to himself as he made his way slowly in the door.

"Raven calm down!" he yelled at her as he watched her throw another item at Chelsea, almost hitting her.

"Eddie this isn't any of your business! Why the hell are you here anyway!"

"We are here to help you! Seriously let's just talk this out and stop with all the dramatics."

Raven felt infuriated as she screamed at the top of her lungs, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE DRAMATICS ARE COMING FROM. THE ONE PERSON I THOUGHT I LOVED IS ABUS……." She stopped herself in mid tantrum as she fell to the ground sobbing. The truth was hitting her hard now. Parker was beating on her, and all for sex. It was time to realize everything that was happening.

"Raven……we know!" Chelsea cried to her best friend as she made her way to the floor. Chelsea sat far enough from Raven to give her, her space. It was like she was looking in a mirror at herself, after what happened between her and Ben.

"Stop talking to me like I'm so sort of victim! I can take care of myself, I don't need you two! Get the hell out of here!" Raven's voice was cracking with every lie that escaped her lips. She knew she needed them. She wanted them. She needed them to ease her pain.

"Raven…..right now you are hurting yourself by being with Parker. You need someone to talk to. Why can't you talk to me anymore? You and I are like sisters…..I love you Rae and your killing me by not letting me help you." Chelsea felt the hot tears escape her eyes as she said every word. She loved Raven as a sister and she _was_ killing her by not letting her help her.

"Raven I love you too. I don't want to see you hurt." Eddie said as he inched his way closer to her on the floor.

"Guys I said I don't need you! Get away from me!" Raven yelled as she got up off the ground and made her way to the door.

Chelsea immediately followed Raven's every move and threw herself in front of the door. She was blocking Ravens path. She would not let her leave now. This was their time to help her and for Raven to help herself.

"Chelsea back off!" she yelled as she pulled at her shirt.

"No Rae! You are going to stay in here and talk to us! Parker is beating you Rae and probably doing it all so you will get in bed with him. He is an abusive ass and you are letting him do this to you by going with him. You're not leaving!" Chelsea pushed herself harder against the door as she watched the tears fall from Raven's eyes.

"Chelsea I swear, get the fuck away from the door!" Raven yelled one more time before grabbing onto her wrist and yanking her from her path. The pain hit Chelsea like a ton of bricks. However, she was willing to put up with it for Raven. She then turned around and pushed Raven off of her and grabbed her arm and threw her on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing!" Raven yelled.

"Shut up Raven and listen to me!" She had had it. Everything had hit the fan now.

"Look at this!" Chelsea said as she yanked on Raven's sweats and exposed the long cut that drew across her stomach. "Is this love Raven? Is this fucking worth everything you're going through? He is marking you Rae! You are just another piece to him. I'm not going to let my friend go through this!" she was yelling straight to her face in order for her to understand every word she was speaking.

"You have no right to tell me how the hell to run my life! You don't know anything about this Chelsea! You fucking have no clue as to what I am going through right now! So shut up and leave me alone!"

Chelsea could feel the truth burning her throat as she held it all back. This was about Raven's issues, not her own. If they didn't get this all out now, she was worried Raven would shut them out forever.

"Rae……don't get mad at us because we want to help you." Eddie said as he sat on Chelsea's bed and looked sternly at her. It killed him as well, to see Raven so damaged by everything that Parker did to her. He wanted to hold her and protect her from everything that she was going through. He knew he would never treat her like that. He truly did love her, and he truly was hurting inside……..he wanted to help her…..but how?

"Look guys…..Parker is just a heavy drinker okay? I think I know him better than you all! Stop treating me like a little kid! I don't need t hear this shit from you!" she screamed at her best friends. She hated doing this to them, but she also hating them seeing her weak.

"You want us to talk to you like an adult than Rae? Fine! You are fucking clueless! Get some sense into your head that Parker doesn't love you. He sees you as a piece of ass. Raven that's all you are to him! You're a sweat lay to him…so get fucking used to hit." Eddie couldn't believe he had just said that. He literally was left with his mouth open as Raven ran to him and slapped him hard against his face.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled as she hit him. "You don't know shit Eddie! I hate you!" Eddie quickly bear hugged her as she turned around to look at Chelsea. Raven wiggled and struggled in his arms as he drug her to the mirror.

"Get off of me! Eddie STOP!" Raven hated to be touched now. She wanted everything to be over now. This was too much for her.

Eddie physically picked her up and placed her in front of her mirror as he lifted her shirt up for her to see the bruises along her belly.

"Look at them Rae! This is everything that Parker has done to you. Look at your beautiful body. Can you see this Rae? Do you like this look?" Eddie saw the tears cascade down Raven's face as she looked away and pulled her shirt back down. Eddie loosened his grip on her as he felt the sobs escape her lips.

"Eddie please…..please……stop touching me. I can't do this anymore." Raven was sobbing and screaming as best as she could. This pain was too much for her. She wanted to crawl under her covers and die. She wanted her whole summer to start over and for her to never have met Parker and brought him into her life.

Eddie let go of her and Raven ran to the door. Chelsea again stood in front of it as Raven completely lost it.

"CHELSEA PLEASE I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE. STOP OKAY?" The sobs were too much for Chelsea to take anymore. She lunged herself at Raven and wrapped her arms around her back. Raven fought to escape Chelsea's grasp, as she couldn't stand the physical contact.

Chelsea just held on tighter as she felt Raven get weaker. Raven's knees went weak as she slide down to the floor, with Chelsea following her. Raven finally let go; she grabbed on to Chelsea so tight she felt as if the blood in her fingers would burst out.

Chelsea put her hand on Raven's head as Raven leaned herself into her chest and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Chelsea!...I can't do this anymore…….please…..help…..me…." For the next hour or so, Raven sobbed. Chelsea hung onto her the whole time. She loved Raven and would not let her go through this anymore.

Raven stopped shaking as Chelsea loosened her grip and pulled Raven from her. Chelsea couldn't help but cry when she told Raven everything that she was thinking just then.

"Raven….I love you…..I wont let you go anywhere…..You're my best friend…..When you're hurting, I'm hurting……please trust me."

Raven sobbed once more as she felt Eddie rub her shoulders. She turned around and threw her arms around his neck as she sobbed into his jacket.

"Eddie I need you! Please don't hate me." She cried.

"Raven I could never hate you. I love you." He replied as the three friends sat and cried together. This was a lot for them to all go through. However, it needed to be done and it felt good to finally get everything out in the air.

Eddie felt Raven get quiet as he realized she was probably worn out from all the crying and yelling. Chelsea and Eddie picked Raven up and sat her on the bed. They knew that she would enjoy a nice hot bath. Chelsea asked Eddie to help her undress her as they made their way into the bathroom.

Eddie was a little nervous about seeing Raven naked.

"It's okay Eddie. I trust you." Raven quietly said as they undressed her in the bathroom. She felt so weak that she almost couldn't move. Chelsea and Eddie removed every article of clothing on her and helped lift her into the tub. Eddie felt Raven's naked body press up against his as he gently placed her in the water. When he let go, he noticed all the bruises and scars that were placed among her body. He felt sick to his stomach. _Her beautiful body_ he said to himself….Parker ruined her.

Eddie left the room as Chelsea helped Raven in the bath. He could hear Chelsea crying over how weak and fragile Raven was being right now. He waited for an hour, until Chelsea emerged from the door, with Raven in tow. He quickly got up from the bed and picked Raven up and led her to her side of the room. He placed her into her sheets and tucked her in. She was out cold before any of them could say another word.

Eddie and Chelsea looked down at Raven and cried. They finally helped her…..this was a big moment for all three of them. Raven finally broke down and told them everything.

"We should stay close to her in case she needs something." Chelsea said as she grabbed a cover and pillows from her bed.

"Of course!" Eddie replied in tow.

Chelsea and Eddie each placed themselves on either side of Raven as they nestled into her. Chelsea lightly caressed her face as she listened to Raven lightly snoring, letting her know that she was out cold. Eddie placed a gently kiss on Raven's head before he turned over in the bed and closed his eyes.

Without thinking, Eddie and Chelsea rolled over and looked at Raven one more time saying, "I love you." With that, they rolled back over and began to fall in a deep sleep.

Raven opened her eyes after a few moments and looked at both friends. She felt a small tear trickle down her cheeks as she replied back, "I love you." She placed her head on Chelsea's back and closed her eyes.

The sounds of her two best friends sleeping was like a light dream that helped Raven close her eyes and drift of into slumber.

**This was a hard chapter to write ya'll. A lot of this chapter is from personal experience, and I felt it would do justice to this story. This whole story really means a lot to me and your comments and reviews really help me along. I definitely want to see what EVERYONE thought about this. Please review.**

**Thank you to everyone with their well wishes on my getting better. I am feeling much better right now, but still am under the weather….you all know what would really help me feel better……LOTS OF REVIEWS!**

**I love you guys!**

**x Oo xItaLiAn MaMiix oO x**


	17. Chapter 16

Morning could not come sooner to Raven. The night before was awful! She didn't want anybody to know what she was doing now. She didn't want anyone to find out that she couldn't change now; or was it that she had become comfortable in this new role? Whatever the explanation, Raven felt as if she needed to get some air; she decided to go for a walk on the beach to collect her thoughts.

Eddie and Chelsea had stayed with Raven throughout the whole night on her bed. She quietly picked up her purse from the end table and unhooked her cell phone from the charger before opening her door and heading out. She then tiptoed towards the back door and slowly opened it, afraid of the creaking noise. She didn't realize until she was outside that it was only 6 am.

The morning air filled her nose with a cold sting. The fresh smell of the ocean opened her senses and comforted her body as she made her way down the road towards the beach. Raven noticed that Parker's car was not in his driveway, which concerned her. Why was he out this early? Or was he out since last night?

_Stop wondering Raven! You said you wouldn't get involved again,_ she thought as she took off her sandals and dug her toes into the cold sand. She slowly walked across the bridge that led down to the beach itself. She walked down the steps and was welcomed by an almost deserted beach. There were only about 3 other people that she could see. One was surfing, and the other two men were fishing.

_Why am I being like this?_ Raven wondered. _I hate what Parker is doing to me but I hate not being with him. Stop it! You need to stop thinking about him! He is an ass to you and you need to stay away from him!_ She kept arguing with herself on the beach until she felt cold hands grab her shoulders and pull her head back. She felt lips press against hers as she opened her eyes and found herself looking at him…Parker that was.

"Hey baby! I missed you last night…why didn't you stay over?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

Raven tried to scoot away from him and stop staring at his face as he inched closer to her. "I wanted to go home Parker…..that's all." She felt nervous being around him now; she was worried he would make her come back with him now and she wanted to be alone.

"Raven…..is something bothering you baby? You seem awfully tense?"

"No I'm fine Parker! I just want to be able to sit here and collect my thoughts is that a problem? I didn't ask you to come and sit down and spark a conversation!" she couldn't believe that she said it…of course once she did it definitely felt good.

"Why are you acting like such a bitch!" she could tell he was getting angrier by the minute as she watched his face tense up in anger. "Don't fucking talk to me like you're better than me Raven….I swear to God I will…."

"What?" she interrupted him. "You'll hit me? Come on Parker you already have. Or you'll force me into bed! Too late on that! I'M FUCKING TIRED OF BEGIN ABUSED BY YOU. FUCK OFF!"

Parker grabbed her arm and looked like he was about to swing at her when Raven closed her eyes. She then noticed a pair of hands holding onto Parker's upright arm.

"I believe the lady asked you to go." She heard a strange voice say.

Raven looked up to the boy she had previously seen in the water. He was the surfer she was just looking at. He had striking features unlike any of the other boys she had seen so far on this vacation. His long brown hair was streaked back by the salt water and his piercing, almost grayish blue eyes stared down Parker as he got up.

"Get the fuck off me asshole!" Parker said as he got to his feet and got into the surfer's face.

"You honestly don't want to start anything with me. You see those guys fishing over there? There my uncles and they get trigger happy when it comes to using their new gear over there……"

Parker looked over at the men looking back at him as he let go of Raven and pushed the boy off of him.

"I'll talk to you later!" he said as he looked at Raven. Parker swung around and made his way up the beach until he was out of sight.

Once he was gone Raven looked back at the surfer boy and thanked him for helping her.

"It's no problem," he said, "I overheard you guys arguing and knew that it was going to lead to bad news." Raven looked at him up and down. He had a beautiful body, along with a tan complexion and muscles that toned his figure.

"I'm Marshall." He said as he stuck his hand out. Raven reached out and felt their fingers entwine as she replied, "Raven."

"That's an awesome name….like the bird right?" She couldn't help but giggle. She could tell he was trying to be cute with her to brighten her attitude. He giggled back and looked at her with warmth in his eyes that made her melt. She didn't know what to say next so she sat back down and played with the sane on her legs.

Marshall then asked, "Would you like to have some company for a while?" Raven was so flattered that he wanted to spend time with her that she could barely get a yes out. He sat down next to her, so close that she could smell the salt water on his body.

"So…..is that guy your boyfriend or what? I mean he was a little rough with you don't you think?"

Before long, Raven was spilling everything that happened between her and Parker. She told him about when they first met, what had grown between them, and all the horrible events that he forced upon her. Raven felt like she could tell Marshall anything. It was just nice to have someone around her listening, and not yelling or pushing her around.

"No one should ever treat you like that." He replied. "My mother always told me to treat a woman with respect and the love that they deserve."

"Your mother sounds like a smart woman." Raven giggled.

"She was….yeah." Marshall looked down at the sand and dug his hands into the earth. She noticed his eyes dwell with soft tears that swayed in his eyes in what seemed like forever.

"I'm sorry….I didn't mean to impose or anything." She felt horrible.

"No its fine, its just…..my mother was everything to me. I watched her die and I haven't been able to get over that. She really took care of me…..she would have liked you…."

Raven smiled as she moved in closer to him. "Really?"

"Yeah…she would have loved you. I mean you're gorgeous and she always picked out the gorgeous ones from a crowd. Plus, you seem down to earth and true to yourself, and those are qualities that everyone should have."

Raven stopped paying attention to him once he told her she was gorgeous. "You think I'm gorgeous?" she asked, with a flirty exterior.

"Haha….of course you are Raven…doesn't everyone tell you that?" Marshall was doing all the right things to impress her. For once, she wasn't thinking about Parker, but thinking about the next thing to say to Marshall.

"Ummm Marshall?" Raven asked.

"Yeah?"

"I really like you and everything, but……Parker has really hurt me and it's just going to take some time for me to trust anyone again. I don't want to make you wait or anything but I'm not ready to jump back on the relationship bus anytime soon." She felt horrible for saying it, but it had to be said. She needed time.

She needed to heal. She also needed to spend time with Eddie and Chelsea. Something she hadn't been doing for quite a while.

"I don't want to rush you into anything Raven. It's been really great getting to spend this time with you however. I hope you will want to hang out again soon?"

"Of course." She said quickly. "I heard there is a party tonight on the beach here. Maybe I will see you?" she was hoping he would tag along.

"I'm not much of a big party guy, but I will try and stop by after practice tonight." He said as they both got up.

"Ok great. Well if I don't see you then I hope you will call me." Raven said as she grabbed a pen out of her purse and wrote her cell number on his palm. Marshall looked at his hand and smiled. "I'll call!" he said as he lightly kissed her on the cheek.

They both smiled at one another and then he took off back into the water. Raven watched him for a while as he tackled the big waves. She looked down at her cell phone and noticed they had been talking for a little over 2 hours. She waved to Marshall and began to walk back to the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house was still dark once Raven made her way back up the street. She quietly opened the front door and walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"Hey Rae." Raven nearly jumped out of her chair as she noticed Chelsea sitting in the recliner directly across from her.

"Jesus Chels! You seriously freaked me out!" Raven said as she composed herself and lay back down on the couch.

"Where were you?" Chelsea asked with a worried look on her face.

"I just went for a walk on the beach to think. Then I was talking to this surfer guy Marshall. We just talked….it was really nice." She was already smiling thinking about Marshall. She couldn't believe after all the hurt Parker was putting her through, that she could actually have feelings for another guy. This one must have been the real deal.

"Rae….I think you just need to have some time to think about what you really need. You don't need another boy in your life right now." Chelsea said as she got out of her chair and sat down at Raven's feet on the couch.

"I know Chels! I told him I need some "me" time. Plus….I haven't been a great friend to you and Eddie recently and I thought that…maybe we could hang out or something?" Raven was afraid that Eddie and Chelsea wouldn't want to hang out with her anymore, but she really wanted to spend time with them.

"Yeah Rae…..that would be cool to hang out! We haven't hung together in a while so I'll go wake Eddie up and let's go."

Chelsea ran upstairs to get Eddie out of bed and they were both downstairs in no time. Raven locked the front door and the three friends made their way to the car. Raven hadn't driven in a while so she decided to take the drivers seat for once. Eddie sat in the passenger's seat and Chelsea lounged in the back seat.

"Rae…..you are going to be careful right?" Eddie asked her as she turned on the ignition and backed out of the driveway.

"Of course Eddie! I mean…..this car has to last us at least this trip….Haha!"

Chelsea laughed along with Raven as they saw the worried look on Eddie's face. They knew his car was his baby and they had to take good care of it for him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole day was amazing. The three friends did some clothes shopping, found a nice café for lunch, and even caught a movie. The day was going great and everyone was having a good time.

"Hey guys….I have an awesome idea." Raven said as she turned around to look at Chelsea in the back seat and to also face Eddie.

"What?" they both replied in unison.

"Let's get tattoo's….I mean they don't card here I heard so let's just get one since were all together."

"I don't know Rae! I haven't ever wanted one….plus……I don't handle pain well." Chelsea looked nervous and concerned at the same time.

"Look Chels" Raven started, "we can all get them done at the same time, that way we can all go through it together."

"I'm totally for it!" Eddie said. "I have always wanted one so why not get one with your best friends?

"Chelsea….?" Raven asked, hoping she would agree.

"Whatever….let's do it!" Chelsea said as she sat up in her seat. "As long as we are getting them together!"

"Hell Yeah!" Raven yelled. "Let's do this shit!"

The tattoo parlor was seriously cleaner than anyone thought it would be. The designs were displayed all along the walls, and there was actually a secretary taking appointments and calls at the front desk. Raven approached the woman and asked if they could all schedule a time to get tattoos.

"You want to get them all at the same time?" she asked.

"Yes." Raven replied.

"Well pick out your design, and then go straight back into the room with Joe in it. Tell him what you want and you're all set!"

"Thanks." Raven said as she informed her friends of the plan. Raven already knew she wanted to get the playboy bunny tattooed on her lower back, and Eddie already knew he would get his grandmothers initials on his arm, who had just recently passed away. Chelsea finally decided on a Chinese symbol of serenity on her back on well.

They all walked into the back room and waited for their big moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love yours!" Raven said as she looked at Eddie's arm. "Chels, yours is amazing too! I can't believe we actually did that you guys!" Raven said as she looked in the mirror at her back tattoo. The tattoo artist placed a cloth over the area that was worked on to keep the loose blood from running loose. Just a precaution.

This was something Eddie, Raven, and Chelsea would remember for the rest of their lives.

As they got back in the car Raven asked, "Do you guys want to hit up that beach party tonight?"

"I don't know Rae….do you think Parker will be there?" Eddie asked.

"I don't give a shit about him anymore! I'm over him!" Eddie and Chelsea looked at each other and smiled. They were grateful that Raven was finally over this bad boy fling.

"Sure Rae…..we can crash the party for a while." Eddie said as they started down the road. "Let's just keep the drinking to a minimum tonight ok? I think we all need to take it easy."

"Deal." Chelsea said.

….There was silence from the driver as Eddie asked…."Deal!"

"Deal……."

"Alright then," Chelsea started, "let's get home so we can look hot tonight. I want to be able to show off this new tattoo!"

Raven and Eddie just laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven had finally decided on her new tube top black lace shirt, along with white flowing pants to wear to the party. Eddie was decked out in dark jeans and a leather jacket, and Chelsea sported a green skirt and a whit tank top. All in all, everyone was looking hot.

"Raven you look beautiful!" Chelsea exclaimed!

"Thanks Chels…your looking hot yourself. And Eddie, I love this jacket!" Raven replied.

"Thanks Rae….you look stunning…." He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

After the exchanges were made, they all made their way down to the beach. The party had already started and the drinks were already being passed. Eddie went straight towards the guys he had been hanging with recently, and Chelsea hooked up with Alec once she saw him. Raven was left alone to fend for herself.

She was handed some beer once she walked forward, and noticed Parker had handed it to her.

"No thanks." She said as she walked away.

"Wait Raven…let me talk to you." Parker said as he ran after her.

"I have nothing to say to you…were over…don't you get it?" Raven yelled at him as she kept walking down the beach.

"I don't want to be over. You're the best girlfriend I have ever had."

"What the fuck Parker? You had beaten me, and yelled at me, and treated me like shit! Not to mention I thought you loved me and that's why I gave myself up to you…and then you make sex repulsing towards me…..fuck off!" Raven began to walk forward again as she finished her rant.

"Oh….is that why you spread your legs for me every time we fucked?" Parker said with a laugh.

Raven turned around in disgust and slapped him straight across the face. "Fuck you! Don't you ever come near me again!" Raven began to run forward until Parker grabbed her arm and swung him towards her. She tried to scream but Parker already forced a towel of some sort in her mouth.

She fought him as he slapped her hard against the face. She hit the sand hard and felt the taste of blood in her mouth. "You need to learn to respect me bitch!" he yelled as he kicked her hard in the stomach. Raven cringed with every blow that was dealt to her. He then picked her to her feet and slugged her straight in the face until he could see the blood staining her skin. The beatings went on as he bent down and slugged her once more.

Raven was crying in pain. No one could hear her or would be able to hear her scream. Parker was going crazy this time. This was the worst of it all. Parker got on top of her and ripped her tube top from her body and threw it back. He then began to rip at her pants when she saw Marshall from the corner of her eye, push him off of her.

She watched as Parker and Marshall swung at one another. Marshall took a blow to the face until he managed to punch Parker hard enough to knock him out. He then picked him up and threw him down towards the water. Raven tried to get up but was in too much pain. She could taste and feel the blood all over her body. She was only in her bra and pants when Marshall looked at her.

"Raven are you okay? I'm so sorry I wasn't here in time." Marshall took the towel out of her mouth and noticed the blood that was already on it. Raven breathed in deeply and tried to talk but couldn't. She screamed instead and cried in pain. Marshall held her close as he saw two people come running towards her. He figured out that they were Eddie and Chelsea from what Raven had told him.

"Oh my God! What the hell happened?" Chelsea cried in horror.

"Parker beat her pretty bad. He tried to rape her but I fought him off. She took a huge beating….she needs to go to the hospital."

Eddie went running towards Parker's body before Chelsea and Marshall stopped him. Marshall told him, "If you want to help Raven you need to call an ambulance." Eddie ran off to find service on his phone as Marshall went with him.

Chelsea looked down at Raven. It was a horrible sight. Raven had blood all down her face from her nose, to her cut lips, to a cut eyebrow. She then noticed the bruises around her neck and breasts, and the bruising that was forming over her ribs. She was one big bruised and bloody mess. Chelsea grabbed the towel she brought over and laid it over Raven's shivering body.

"Chel………s…e.e.aa…" Raven cried in pain……

"Raven I'm here and I'm not leaving you. It's going to be okay I promise." Chelsea cried as she tried to believe everything she was telling Raven.

"I'm scared……" Raven cried in more pain as she tried to get up.

"Stay down Rae….an ambulance is coming soon." Chelsea stroked her face and hair and held Raven's hand until the sounds of the ambulance were heard through the bushes.

"There here Rae…..Rae?" Chelsea noticed that Raven's eyes were closed….and she wasn't moving. "Jesus Christ! Raven wake up!"

Raven opened her eyes and saw the EMT's over her body.

"It's going to be okay dear." One EMT said.

"I want Chelsea…" Raven reached her hand out and felt Chelsea grab hers as well. Chelsea would follow Raven in the ambulance all the way to the hospital.

**Okay this is a late review but…better late than never right? I hope you like this chapter. This is where everything revs up now! I WANT A LOT OF COMMENTS PEOPLE! I want to know what you thought! Hope everyone had a great holiday and can't wait to read those reviews!**

**Love you guys!**

**x Oo xItaLiAn MaMiix oO x**


	18. Chapter 17

The ride to the hospital was excruciating. Raven felt like her whole body was on fire. He face felt like it had a pulse; she could feel and taste the blood that had stained her skin. Her stomach was burning and hurt with every breath she took. And to top it all off, she could not move her arm at all. She was terrified as to what the damage would look like in the mirror. She didn't want to face herself; she couldn't look at the face that welcomed the pain.

After getting treated and settling in, the nurses prepped Raven with some medication to help her sleep everything off. She was out in an instant.

Chelsea and Eddie and Marshall were all waiting in the lobby to be able to see Raven. They were not allowed in until the doctors finished with her and got their prognosis settled. Chelsea felt as if she failed Raven, and Eddie could not feel any worse for not being there for her like he promised.

"Chelsea…..are you okay?" Eddie asked, after he noticed her walking back and forth across the lobby.

"No I'm not. I can't believe I let this happen to Rae. I promised her everything would be okay. She didn't need this Eddie. She's a good person and now I don't know what to do to gain her faith back in me." Chelsea let the tears stream down her cheeks until she felt Eddie pull her into a hug and Marshall rub her shoulders.

"Chels…..right now we just need to be there for Rae. She needs to know that we are by her side through all this." Eddie replied.

"Yeah Chelsea," Marshall added, "I think Raven really needs to know that you two are going to help her through all this. She needs to know you guys will be there when she feels she can't do it anymore." Marshall looked down at his watch and jumped up after realizing what time it was.

"Oh man….I have to get home and feed my little sister and get her ready for bed. Can you tell Raven I will come visit her soon when she wakes up?"

"Yeah man….we will let her know you were here." Eddie nodded and watched as Marshall headed out the front entrance. He was grateful that Marshall was there to save Raven, but he also felt a burning jealousy towards him. Raven had taken a liking to him; Marshall was a great guy for her…..but he wasn't Eddie….and he knew he wanted Raven.

"Eddie….do you think Lo knows about this? I mean the doctors said they had to call her." Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure she does. I hope she isn't going to be pissed about all this. We promised her that we would have some limits on our partying. I guess she is going to be all told-you-so."

"No, she will be there for Rae. She always has been." Chelsea said again as another tear trickled down her cheek. She wanted to see Raven and be able to hold her hand and tell her everything was alright and that police issued a restraining order over Parker. He would not be allowed to come near her again.

As Eddie and Chelsea sat back down in the hospital chairs, Lo was seen coming through the door and walking up to the front desk.

"Hello, I am Raven Baxter's Aunt Lois. I need to know what room she is in."

"I'm sorry, you must wait until the doctors allow you to see the patient", the secretary responded.

"You don't understand….I need to see my niece!" Lo was beginning to become agitated as the secretary closed the window to her desk and got on the phone.

Slamming her fists against the glass she yelled, "you stupid bitch!" Once Eddie saw this, he immediately ran to Lo and grabbed her from the window. He slowly walked her to where he and Chelsea had been sitting, and helped her to a seat.

"How did this happen?" Lo immediately asked the two.

Chelsea began to tell Lo everything that had happened with Raven and Parker. She knew this was important to inform her of everything that went on. With every story that she told, Chelsea felt a piece of her heart break, as she realized she wasn't all there for Raven like she promised.

"You two should have fixed this! How could you let her get this way!" Lo yelled at them.

"We know…..we had talked to Rae…..confrontation wasn't a strongpoint for either of us. We know now that she needed us. We just didn't have the guts to tell Raven what was wrong with her." Eddie said as he put his head down.

"I'm not angry with you both….I know Raven loves you two very much, but you need to look out for her. Raven is a wild spirit and sometimes that spirit needs taming. You can't force her to do anything she doesn't want to…..but she still has a good heart and would appreciate the caring anyhow." Lo noticed the two friends sniffling into their laps and pulled both of their heads to her chest.

"It's okay….raven's a strong girl…..she will pull through this." Lo remarked. Just then, two doctors emerged from Raven's room and walked toward them. All three stood up and waited to her what they would inform to them.

"Are you the aunt?" one doctor asked.

"Yes, please call me Lois. What can you tell me about my niece?"

"Well, Miss Baxter arrived here in pretty bad condition. She wasn't responding to any medication and she was having trouble breathing on her own. We managed to get her to breath without a machine and gave her plenty of medication to help with the pain."

Lo looked at the doctors in confusing as she did not hear of the full extent to Raven's injuries from Eddie or Chelsea.

"Is she going to be alright?" she asked worried.

"Oh yes, she will be just fine. Now as you understand, she will probably experience a slight case of depression from all of the events she was faced with. Her lip and eyebrow were split, but we stitched them up in no time and all you need to do is apply some cream to it for a week and there for be no scars. Also, from all the blows to her stomach, Miss Baxter broke 2 ribs and fractured her arm. Her arm should be fine in about a week but she will need plenty of looking after. Other than that, she should be fine."

"Thank you so much for everything Doctor….?"

"Carter." The nice young doctor replied.

"Thank you again for everything." Lo shook his hand and asked if she could see Raven. He told her she could but that she should go first and ask if Raven would be okay with Eddie and Chelsea seeing her. Lo reassured the two and walked into Raven's room.

Eddie and Chelsea went back to their seats and sat down, awaiting their turn when they could see Raven.

"Do you think she will want to see us" Eddie asked.

"I hope so….I don't know what I would do if she said no." Chelsea replied.

"I want to see her…….I want to be with her…." Eddie said quietly to himself.

"You want to what?" Chelsea asked. She had heard him mumbling to himself and wondered what he said.

"Nothing!" he quickly responded. He couldn't believe she almost heard what he said.

"Eddie…..I heard what you on now. Don't be such a baby! Explain to me what you just said." Chelsea couldn't help but snap with him. She was in a fragile place right now and wouldn't take secrets anymore.

Eddie knew she would find out sooner or later so he decided to spill his heart to Chelsea. He knew she would keep his secret safe with herself. And besides, it might feel good to tell someone else how he feels besides holding it in so much.

"I said I want to be with her." Eddie replied. He waited to see the expression on her face as she sat there quietly.

"Well I want to be with her too but we can't go in until Lo tells us Raven said it was okay." She obviously didn't understand what he had just said.

"No Chelsea…..I want to be with Raven….." Chelsea again sat with the puzzled look on her face. She still didn't grasp the conversation they were having. Eddie became annoyed and finally blurted it out.

"I'm in love with Rae!" Eddie whispered loudly to Chelsea. He couldn't believe how relieved he was to tell that to Chelsea. He didn't know just how much of a burden it was to him to hide that from her all along. He knew he loved her. He also knew that she might not love him _in that way_ but at least he knew how he truly felt. He would wait; he would wait forever for her if he had to.

"Eddie…..I mean what are you going to do?" Chelsea asked puzzled

"I don't know yet Chels….first of all I want to get Raven better and just have us take care of her so she can get back to normal. Then when the time comes I guess I will tell her how I feel."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same or you know….she might have feelings for Marshall…." Chelsea was worried what would happen to Eddie if he told Raven he loved her and she denied him. She knew she wouldn't do it spitefully, but she also knew Raven was crushing hard on Marshall and when Raven likes a guy….that's the end of that.

"I know Raven probably does like Marshall. He's an awesome guy and took care of her unlike I did. You can tell he likes her too….I mean she's a gorgeous girl and has the purest heart I have ever known. That's why I will still love her even if she loves another." Eddie didn't want to see Raven with another boy but he also wanted to see her happy. If she would be happy with Marshall….then he would accept that. After all, Raven was his best friend.

As soon as their conversation was over, Lo was seen leaving Raven's room. She had a sad look on her face but yet a hopeful look on her face as well. Chelsea and Eddie ran up to her as she walked towards them.

"Did Raven say she wanted to see us?" they both asked in unison.

"She is still in a lot of pain right now, but she said she would love to see you both. Be gentle on her though, her mind and her body are very weak right now." Lo went to walk off when Chelsea stopped her.

"What about Raven's parents? Are you going to tell them what happened?"

"Raven told me not to tell them. However, if something like this happens again…I will have no choice but to tell them. But….her secret is safe with me. As long as you two promise to take better care of her!"

Eddie and Chelsea nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright you two, I am heading back home. Don't stay here too late…Raven needs some rest. The doctors said she can come home in about 2-3 days."

"Okay Lo. We'll be back shortly. We just want to see how Rae is doing!" Eddie responded. With that, Lo walked away and Eddie and Chelsea made their way into Raven's room.

The room was dark and cold; kind of how Raven liked all the rooms to be. The curtains were pulled around so there wasn't any sunlight coming in. all that was heard what the beeping of machines feeding Raven the medication. Eddie and Chelsea made their way up to Raven's bedside and leaned down.

Raven had closed her eyes since Lo was in her room. Both friends looked at her faced and cringed. Her eye was blue and her eyebrow and lip had a cut on them. Her stomach looked almost ghastly as Chelsea looked at it. You could definitely see where all the kicks went from Parker. Her arm was also wrapped up in an Ace bandage and lay gently on her stomach.

Eddie leaned down and whispered, "hey Rae."

Raven slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her two best friends. "Hi guys. How are you?"

Chelsea felt like screaming with guilt. "Rae how can you ask how we are? Look at what happened. I can't believe we weren't there for you!" Chelsea laid her head down on Raven's bedside and cried.

Raven's voice was hoarse but she managed to say, "You couldn't have done anything. I put this on myself. Don't worry guys….I still love you. I couldn't ask for any better friends."

Raven slowly reached out her hand and Eddie gently took hold. He brought the palm of her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Raven smiled and gently caressed his face.

"You guys better get home and take care of yourselves. I'll be home in no time. Then we can start this vacation out right. Love you guys." With that Raven dosed back off to sleep from all the meds she was given.

Chelsea and Eddie quietly made their way out the door and walked out of the hospital.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 weeks had passed since Raven got out of the hospital. She was glad to finally be out. Luckily for her, there still was a lot of time left in their vacation. A little over 2 months to be exact. Finally getting out of high school gave them the freedom for a longer summer before they headed off to college.

Raven was definitely feeling a lot better now. Her arm was fully healed and the cut on her lip and eyebrow had sealed and the scar had vanished. The only thing that hadn't gone away was the bruise on her ribs. At least everything else was healed.

Since Raven came home Chelsea and Eddie had watched and been on her hand and foot. Marshall had stopped by every day to either read to her or watch movies with her since she couldn't go outside. He would ready poems for her or cook dinner and watch a movie of her choice; all he wanted to do was keep her company.

Raven really felt true feelings for Marshall; something which she never felt with Parker. To her, Parker was more of a physical attraction, whereas Marshall suited her physically and emotionally. However, they still were taking it slow. They hadn't even kissed yet. Raven was glad to know that Marshall said he would wait for her however long she wanted.

That morning, Raven awoke to the shower running in her bathroom. She had thought she heard singing and decided to get up and see what Chelsea was doing. Raven couldn't help but laugh while getting out of bed and making her way towards the bathroom.

"Hey Chels….since when are you a professional singer?" Raven asked as she opened the door.

As soon as she opened the door, Raven realized who was actually in the shower; it was Eddie. She quickly put her hands to her eyes and repeated "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Raven didn't realize that she was still in the bathroom when she thought she left. She opened her eyes for a second and quickly looked at Eddie. He looked different to her. His body was toned and fit and the water cascading down his body led straight down to his……. "WOAH…..GOD!" Raven quickly ran out and sat on her bed.

As she sat there she heard the water turn off and Eddie get out of the shower. She didn't know if she should leave or not. She wanted to apologize for barging in, so she waited on the side of her bed until Eddie came out.

Eddie emerged from the bathroom still wet and wrapped in a towel. Raven still couldn't help but look at his wet body. _Oh my God Raven stop looking!_ She kept telling herself. Her eyes seemed to keep on wondering back to Eddie's physique.

"Rae….it's okay! Don't worry about it. My shower wasn't working so I thought while you were sleeping I could sneak one in here." Eddie replied.

"I'm sorry I thought you were Chelsea. I didn't see anything I swear!" she knew she was lying.

"Rae it's okay seriously! You're my best friend its okay if you accidentally saw me naked. It's not like you planned it. Haha!" Eddie laughed as Raven's head moved to the right and she froze; she knew she was having a vision.

_Eddie was still standing there wet in his towel as Raven lunged for him, catching his lips on hers. She fiercely kissed him as if she had never kissed another before. She could feel the water dampen her pajamas as she moved her body in closer to him. The kiss was like a fire in her mouth. She could feel every move he made. Without thinking, Eddie threw Raven onto the bed and climbed on to of her, passionately attacking her lips once more._

Raven came back to and took 3 steps back. She couldn't believe her vision. _This can't happen can it? It cant I mean this is Eddie come on now!_ Raven looked back at Eddie and quickly ran to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Rae! Are you okay? What did you see?" Eddie asked through the door.

She knew she couldn't tell him, so she decided to make up a lie.

"Um…I just had a vision of falling down the stairs so I thought I would take my time getting down there." That was the corniest excuse she could ever think of.

"Ok…..well I'm going to get dressed in my room and then probably watch a movie or what not. Chelsea went shopping for groceries so it's just you and me. You want to come join me when you're done?" he asked.

"Umm…ok…sure Eddie I'll be right down!" Raven leaned against the door and slide down to the floor. That was the most erotic vision she had ever had about Eddie. She didn't think she wanted to kiss him. Maybe it was all the sexual tension between her and Marshall. _Maybe my vision is telling me to move things along with Marshall_ she thought. She had to call him and try and hook up a date for later tonight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow Raven you look amazing!" Marshall said as he was greeted at the front door by Raven.

She had decided on wearing a long white tank top with a mini jean jacket and khaki pants. Her long black hair was curled on the ends and she made her makeup extra dark for the new sexy look she was going for.

"Thanks! I just got it and I thought we could take them out for a night on the town!" she replied.

"Awesome….well I made us reservations to Cabella's and then I thought we could lie out on the beach and chill?" he asked.

"That sounds great! Let me tell Eddie and Chelsea where we are going and I'll meet you outside."

"Okay." Marshall walked back outside and down the driveway to his car. He quickly looked in the car mirror to make sure he didn't have anything in his teeth. _You have to look sharp man! Raven is absolutely stunning, and why is she interested in you?_ He wondered. _Keep it cool. Keep it cool._

Raven ran up the stairs and into Eddie's room where she found he and Chelsea downloading some songs for their ipod.

"Hey guys I'm off with Marshall. Were going to dinner and then we will just be hanging out on the beach. If you need me call me!" Raven said as she looked at them both.

"Hey Rae…" Eddie started.

"Got to head out! Bye guys! Wish me luck….tonight I might get my first kiss with Marshall!" See ya!" With that Raven ran out the room and down the stairs. Eddie waited until he heard the front door close to run to the window and watch Raven and Marshall.

"Eddie, why are you torturing yourself?" Chelsea asked. "You know she likes him and they will probably get together. Why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"Because I cant do that to Rae! She is finally happy again and really likes this guy. I don't want to get in the way of them." Eddie looked out the window sadly as he watched Marshall help Raven into the car and drive off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Raven and Marshall made their way down to the beach and sat down on the cold sand. Marshall saw that Raven was shivering a bit so he draped his sweater over her shoulders and pulled her into him.

"You know Raven," he started, "I'm really glad that I met you."

"Me too. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have gotten out of that relationship with Parker." Raven said. His name made her cringe.

"Why did you stay with him when he was doing that to you?" Marshall wondered aloud.

"I guess I just really wanted a boyfriend. I put up with it because I finally got the attention from a boy and it made me feel special. I wanted to fix him but after a while I knew that he was killing me and I had to get out."

"Raven you know I would never want you to feel you had to fix me. I want you to want to be with someone like me, because I really want to be with someone like you." Marshall squeezed Raven's shoulders and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Marshall?" Raven asked.

"Yeah?"

"I want to be with you too."

With that Raven leaned up and met his lips with hers. It was a gentle kiss. Warm. Tender. Perfect.

She pushed her body into him slowly as she took off his sweater and laid it on the ground. Marshall laid her on top of his sweater and got on top of her cold body. He kissed her lips, cheeks, chest, ears, and anywhere else that he loved on her. Raven quickly put her hands to his chest and stopped him.

"You okay?" Marshall asked.

"I don't want to have sex!" she blurted out.

Marshall laughed and looked down at her. "Raven I don't want sex either. I would never have sex on the first date. Plus, I want to get to know you before we ever think about that."

Raven was relieved to hear him say that as she cupped his cheek and pulled his face down towards hers. She passionately kissed his lips and pushed her body up towards his to fill in the air that came between them. She felt him remove his shirt and felt his warm chest on her cold tank top. Marshall continued to kiss her as soft moans were heard from Raven's lips.

Little did she know that Eddie, who had made his way down for a late night surf, was watching them. Heartbroken. In pain. He watched as Marshall kissed Raven the way he wanted to kiss her. He heard the soft moans coming from her body and wished he was making her do that. He watched for what seemed like an eternity. He quickly shifted in the sand and ran off.

Raven heard movement and lifted her head and looked around for anyone. She thought she had seen Eddie but she then thought that he was supposed to be at home.

"You okay Raven?" Marshall asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Raven went to kiss Marshall again when all of a sudden she saw Eddie's face on Marshall's. The shock alone could have killed her. She studied Eddie's face on his and felt a burning desire to want to kiss this boy. Why Eddie? She didn't feel as much passion with Marshall yet. She grabbed his face and ferociously made out with the boy she thought was Eddie.

"Mmmmmm….more." was all she could say to Eddie……..or was it Marshall?

**Alright this is like my longest chapter yet and I want tons of reviews. You know I love them to death. They keep me writing. So if you have any ideas or comments please let me know or I wont know to continue or not. I love where this is going. It's getting juicy!**

**Love you all!**

**x Oo xItaLiAn MaMiix oO x**


	19. Chapter 18

Raven and Marshall's night had been amazing. She had never truly felt this strong for a boy in a long time. Parker was definitely a strong presence in her life, but he never made her feel the way Marshall did. Marshall made her feel beautiful even in her worst moments. He had seen her beat to a pulp and still told her everyday that she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

This time, however, Raven was going to be smart and not rush things with Marshall. The sex discussion appeared and Raven told him that she wasn't ready. Marshall told her that he would wait for her as long as she wanted. Now a huge ton had been lifted off her shoulders.

After their date, Marshall drove Raven back to the house and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He watched her as she walked up the steps and turned the corner.

Raven walked down the hallway feeling like she was on cloud 9. Her heart was beating faster and slower at the same time and it made her feel wonderful. She was trying to be quiet, however, not to wake up Chelsea. Raven walked into the room and slowly closed the door.

"Hey Rae! How was the date?" asked the quite awake Chelsea.

"Damn Chels…I thought you would have been asleep by now." Raven said as she jumped back.

"No of course not. I decided to wait for you until you got home! So…..how was it?" Chelsea was excited to hear about Raven's first time out since the "incident."

Raven jumped onto the bed with Chelsea and lay down next to her. She put her head on the pillow next to Chelsea and looked at her best friend.

"Chelsea I think I'm falling for him." she said with a huge smile on her face. "I don't know what it is, but I can't stop thinking about Marshall."

"Well Raven, remember that you need to take it slow this time. You remember what happened last time when you rushed into things." Chelsea didn't want to always be the one to make Raven feel bad, but she also wanted to protect her from ever having something like that happening to her again.

"I know," Raven said, "we talked about it and he told me he would wait for me."

"Well than that's great Rae." Chelsea was happy for Raven, but was also upset that Eddie had lost his chance to tell Raven how he felt. She knew he truly loved her but would risk his happiness for hers. She wanted Eddie to tell Raven, but he wouldn't ruin her happiness with Marshall.

"Well I'm off to the shower! Goodnight Chelsea!" Raven said as she kissed her lightly on the cheek and jumped off the bed. Raven skipped to the bathroom and giggled as she opened the door and walked in.

Chelsea got up out of bed and quickly made her way out the door and down the hall to Eddie's room. She had to let him know that this was his last chance to tell Raven how he felt. It was now or never for him.

"Eddie?" she asked as she opened his door. She didn't know if he would be asleep or not.

"Yeah?" she heard a faint whisper answer her.

"It's Chelsea. Can we talk?" she asked.

"Come on in Chels….." Eddie shifted himself up in bed and opened his eyes to look at Chelsea. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Chelsea sat on the edge of his bed, afraid to tell him of the news. She grabbed a strand of her hair and played with it among her fingers. She couldn't look him in the eye to tell him what went on.

"Chels….anytime you twirl your hair you are afraid to say something. You can tell me anything you know." Eddie got up and sat down next to Chelsea and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Eddie…." Chelsea started.

"Yeah?"

"Raven thinks that she is falling in love with Marshall." There. She said it.

Eddie felt his heart fall into the pit of his stomach. He felt nauseous and upset at the same time. His Raven was falling for another guy. He would never feel his lips against his, or touch her soft skin. He would never lay with her on the couch watching movies, or walk hand in hand with her along the beach. His love for her would only be etched in his mind.

When Chelsea noticed he had not said anything yet she checked to see if he was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine Chels. I just wish I wasn't such a bitch and told her sooner. Now she will never know that I would have loved her harder than anyone ever could." Eddie dropped his head into his hands and let the memories of Raven flood into his brain.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Raven asked as she peeked into the room. Her hair was damp and her skin was still glistening with the water from the shower.

"Hey Rae!" Eddie pretended to be happy. "How was your date?" He hated asking, since he had just seen them making out on the beach.

"It was amazing. You guys….I think Marshall is the one. I really think I could love him."

Eddie felt like jumping out of the window at that very moment. He was trying to think of something else to say when Raven interrupted him with another conversation.

"Did you guys hear about that party at that girl Sarah's house? She said it was a basement party and wanted to know if we wanted to come. Do you guys want to come with me and see what it's all about?" Raven asked.

Eddie was too upset to party, but thought that it could be some time for him and Raven to spend some more time together.

"Sure Rae, I will go with you. Chelsea you up for going?" Eddie asked as he looked at a surprised Chelsea.

She was shocked that he even wanted to go but decided to tag along as well. "Of course….do I ever say no?" she giggled.

Eddie knew that Raven probably invited Marshall, but decided to ask anyhow if he would be tagging along.

"Oh Marshall said he can't come tonight. He has to watch his little sister tonight so he can't go out at all." Raven said as she made her way back to her bedroom to change.

Eddie was thrilled that he would be able to spend some alone time with Raven. He felt like jumping up and down at that very moment.

Chelsea giggled as she looked at the expression on Eddie's face. "Now is your chance." She said as she made her way out the door to follow Raven and change.

_I have to look hot tonight for Raven_ he thought to himself as he dug through his drawer looking for something to wear for the party.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddie finally found a good outfit for the party that night. He had just bought some new ripped jeans from Hollister, along with a white turtleneck sweater. He felt confident in his appearance. Raven always told him she loved him in turtlenecks, so why not wear it tonight?

Chelsea was the first to come down the stairs. She had her hair up in a high ponytail, and was sporting dark jeans, with a white tank top under a jean jacket.

"Eddie you look great! Raven is going to love that sweater on you!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's why I bought it." Eddie replied back.

Eddie turned around just when Raven decided to walk down the stairs. She was looking gorgeous that night. She had her hair all curled and pulled into a clip, and was wearing some ripped jeans from Hollister as well, and a tight black tub top.

Raven screamed when she saw the sweater that Eddie was wearing. "You look hot Eddie!"

Eddie thought he would embarrass himself if he told her how he felt then and there. He very quickly replied, "You look gorgeous as always."

"Awww….thanks Eddie! Alright you guys let's hit this party!" Raven walked out in front of both of them and made her way to the car. Eddie and Chelsea followed closely behind.

The drive was pretty quick to the party. Chelsea quickly ran out of the car when she saw Alec waiting in the driveway for her.

"Hey Chelsea!" Alec said as he ran to her and pulled her into a deep hug.

"I missed you." Chelsea said back into the hug.

With that, Alec took Chelsea's hand and led her inside, leaving Eddie and Raven to fend for themselves.

"Well I guess its just you and me Eddie." Raven said as she grabbed his arm.

"That's how it should be Rae." Eddie replied back as they made their way to the front door.

Before Raven could knock on the door, she saw V appear and run out to greet her.

"What the fuck happened with you and Parker! Now he isn't allowed within 100 feet of this neighborhood. What shit did you start now with him?" V was angry as hell for what she thought Raven did to Parker.

"Uhh shut the fuck up V." Raven could not believe she just said that. "Parker beat the living shit out of me that I was put in the hospital, so now he is probably going to serve time. I don't give a shit what you think okay? I'm with Eddie now so back off bitch!" With that, Raven pushed V aside and walked into the house.

"Damn girl!" Eddie started, "you sure told that bitch! Haha…although she thinks we are together now!" Eddie was actually glad that someone thought they were both together. He wished they were.

"Well….if people think we are together then maybe they will think Parker just doesn't want to be around us. Can you just pretend to be my boyfriend for one night?" Raven asked.

Eddie wanted to scream "I have always wanted to be your boyfriend!" but then he quietly assured her that it was no problem.

"You're the sweetest Eddie!" Raven said as she planted a soft kiss on Eddie's cheek.

"Aww Rae you know I have your back! Now come on let's go and enjoy the party."

Eddie and Raven made their way into the living room and hit the dance floor right away. Raven felt comfortable with Eddie and wanted to show him off to everyone so she decided to dance as dirty as she could. She grinded all over the boy, until Eddie knew he couldn't take it anymore.

"RAE!" Eddie said.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked as she pushed away the wet hair from her face. She and Eddie already had worked up a sweat from all their dancing.

"You can't keep dancing like that on me or….you know…." Eddie was embarrassed to say it so he just pointed down. Raven giggled and pulled Eddie into a hug.

"Oops. I'm sorry Eddie…..I just didn't think I could turn someone on like that. How about I get us something to drink?" With that, Raven made her way into the kitchen leaving Eddie alone on the couch.

Chelsea appeared later with Alec and sat next to Eddie.

"Hey Eddie, Alec and I are going to get some dinner. Do you and Rae want to come along?" asked Chelsea.

"No thanks Chels. Raven told everyone that I am her boyfriend so we have to make sure everyone sees us together." Eddie said with a smile on his face.

"Okay Eddie." Chelsea smiled back. "Just don't think too much into this. You know how Rae feels about Marshall." With that Chelsea got up off the couch and walked over with Alec to the front door and left.

Raven came back a few minutes later with the drinks she got and sat back down next to Eddie.

"Was that Chelsea I just saw leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah…..she and Alec wanted to get some dinner, so I guess it's just you and me now Rae."

"Great! Well….this way….people will think we came together and really are seeing one another. I don't want them to know about what happened with Parker and I." Raven got a nervous look on her face when a fellow party-goer looked back at her once she said Parker's name. Eddie saw this and made sure everyone could hear him.

"Baby…you know that he wasn't good for you. But I am……I Love you Raven." Eddie knew that Raven knew it was just for show, but in his heart….he really meant it. Those words were spoken from his heart. After he had said that, another girl from the party approached Raven.

"I heard you cheated on Parker! What's up with that bitch?" The girl shoved Raven as she went to stand up.

"Back off bitch!" Raven yelled. "You don't know anything and it's none of your business."

"Parker is my boy okay? I'm not going to let some stupid slut mess up his vacation. You think you're too good for him?" The girl looked as if she would punch Raven, until her date told her to calm down. Raven then saw the boy whisper into the angry girl's ear, "_I heard that Parker beat the shit out of her. He also raped her too….she got hers."_ Both snickered and then walked off. The girl managed to get another "whatever slut!" in and left.

Raven felt like she was going to throw up. Those two were actually glad that she got beaten and attacked. Eddie could tell that Raven was upset, so he put his arm around her shoulder and rubbed her back.

"Hey Rae…don't let them get to you. What's done is done. Let's just enjoy the party okay?" Raven nodded and decided that this was her night to hang with her best friend; she would be sure to party it up with Eddie that night.

After about an hour, and about 8 shots of vodka later, Eddie was getting the feeling that he should take Raven home. She had begun to trip a lot and slur her speech….so Eddie decided that that was enough drinking for one night. Raven however, would have another way.

Eddie went to reach for Raven's arm when she said, "Eddie let's go sit in the make out room." She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him into the adjacent room across from them. Raven pushed Eddie down on the recliner and positioned herself onto of his lap.

"Raven what are you doing? You're drunk come on….you don't mean this." Eddie wished she had, but knew she was being persuaded by all the liquor.

"Eddie…I want people to think we are together. So shut up and kiss me!"

With that, Raven pressed her lips to Eddie's as she caressed his face. Eddie couldn't believe he was kissing the girl of his dreams finally. He knew this was wrong, but wanted to feel Raven on him as long as possible. Raven slid her tongue into Eddie's mouth as she shifted in the chair, causing Eddie to get excited. "Stop!" he said, as Raven grinned and shifted again. She passionately grabbed his face and pulled it towards his. He could hear the soft moans escape her lips. Eddie lightly pulled up Raven's tube top to reveal her tight stomach. He put his hands on her back and pulled her closer to him; afraid he would lose her if he didn't hold on tight enough. Their session felt like it went on for hours.

As Raven went to unzip Eddie's jeans, Eddie heard a loud "JESUS!" He quickly pulled away from Raven and looked to see where the sound was coming from. He then saw Marshall standing in the doorway with Chelsea behind him. Marshall looked as if he would cry; he couldn't believe Raven was kissing Eddie. Eddie automatically felt guilty and went to chase after Marshall after he stormed out.

"Take Raven home," Eddie said to Chelsea, "she is really drunk." Chelsea glared at Eddie as she watched him run out the door to Marshall.

Eddie saw Marshall looking for his keys in his jacket outside by his car. He decided to tell him what was going on.

"Marshall….look man….we were drunk….well Raven was. Look, I'm sorry if I kissed her but I couldn't help it. She came at me and I couldn't resist. Honestly she is totally smashed and wouldn't do anything like that if she was sober." The Eddie said the words that he hated to say…. "She likes you too much man. She told me she was falling for you."

A small smile stretched across Marshall's face as he hit Eddie on the shoulder.

"It's okay man….I know Raven is gorgeous and I would want to kiss her on any chance I got. No hard feelings. Do you think I can take her home?" Eddie said yes, and watched as Marshall ran up the stairs to help Chelsea with a stumbling Raven.

Eddie felt completely guilty about what happened. He couldn't believe he took advantage of Raven like that. He knew she couldn't hold her liquor and he still pursued it with her. The question in his mind was _how far would I have let it go if Marshall didn't come in?_ He decided to walk the long way home; knowing that Raven would be mad at him the next morning, he decided to walk slow and think of the story to tell her.

Chelsea was given a ride home by Alec. He decided to bring her back to his place to watch a movie before the night was over. Marshall told Chelsea he would bring Raven back home. He helped her into the car and gave her some hot coffee that he had made earlier.

"Here you go Raven, this should help with the hangover." He pushed the hair out of her face and rubbed her cheek as he let go of the cup.

"Thanks….I guess I didn't take it easy on the drinking tonight did I?" she asked embarrassed.

"It's okay…I know you're going to want to party…..but why do you go to extreme's to get completely trashed?" he asked.

"I got used to it when I was with him….I'm sorry…I really want to change for you." Raven felt the warm tear fall down her cheeks as she put her head down.

Marshall put his hand on her leg and looked her in the eye and said, "Don't change at all for me. You're perfect Raven. I just want you to be safe that's all." Raven smiled and put her hand on top of his. She couldn't believe how reasonable Marshall was being with her. She wanted to scream to him then and there that she loved him but couldn't find the right words to say.

"I'm going to take you home okay?" Marshall asked.

"Okay thanks. Hey Marshall?" Raven asked back.

"Yeah?"

"My Aunt Lo is out for the night…do you want to stay over?" she hoped by all means he would say yes.

"I would love to Raven." With that, Marshall started the car and drove back to the beach house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they got back to the house, Raven and Marshall hoped out of the car and made their way into the house. Raven saw Chelsea and Alec and Eddie chilling on the couch and decided to say goodnight before heading up the stairs.

"Hey guys! Marshall is going to stay over…..don't tell Lo though okay?" she pleaded.

"No problem Rae! Alec was planning on staying here too….so you can have the room to yourself and we will take the guest room." Chelsea replied back, as she got up with Alec.

"Night you guys!" With that, Chelsea with Alec hand in hand, made her way up the stairs and into the conjoining bedroom next to the one she shared with Raven.

Eddie didn't know what to say yet. The silence definitely was uncomfortable. Should he say something or leave and let be? Raven just kept looking at him with a weird expression on her face. She seemed like she wanted to say something too, but couldn't. Before he could say anything, Raven said, "Night Eddie!" and ran up the stairs with Marshall.

Eddie fell back onto the couch and felt horrible. Why didn't he just tell her before she ran upstairs with Marshall? He knew what would happen with them tonight. He couldn't believe he was losing Rae…all over again.

Raven led Marshall into her room and went into the bathroom. Marshall took off his hoodie and sat on her bed. He was a little nervous about what Raven would want to do, but he knew he loved her and was ready for this. Raven emerged from the bathroom wearing a tight black tank top and her pink pajama pants. Her hair was down and loose and her make up still looked fresh.

"You ready for bed?" Raven asked as she got under the covers. Marshall took that as his cue to get undressed. He took off his shirt, exposing his muscular physique, and also took off his pants to be left only in his boxers. He climbed into bed next to Raven and snuggled up next to her. Raven turned around to face him and kissed him lightly on his lips.

Before thinking, Marshall blurted out, "I love you Raven."

Raven felt the tears come to her eyes when she heard those words. She had been waiting to hear them from someone she actually loved back. Raven responded, "I love you too Marshall." He pulled her into a passionate kiss as he positioned himself on top of her. He kissed her lips, cheeks, neck and chest as he made his way down to her stomach. When he lifted up her shirt Raven stopped him.

"Are we ready for this?" Raven asked. She wanted to be, but was he?

"I'm ready Raven. I've never loved anyone and this just feels right."

Raven kissed him again lightly on the lips and looked at him and said, "I'm ready too."

Marshall took that as his cue to take off her tank top and slowly pull down her pajama pants. Raven slipped off his boxers and waited for their moment. Marshall leaned down and lightly pulled her's down as well. He looked at her once more and said, "You're beautiful Raven." Then it happened. Marshall entered her slowly and lovingly. Nothing at all like Parker did. She felt loved with every moment they were together.

The sex was amazing. It seemed to last for hours. Raven felt the sweat from their bodies pour off of them. As they both neared their climax, Marshall looked her in the face and told her, "Raven you're my first."

"What an honor." She said in her sexy voice as they both finished together. Raven couldn't stop panting and Marshall was breathing heavily as well. She felt free of every burden that was on her chest about Parker. She was in love with Marshall and nothing could change that.

"That was amazing." Marshall said as Raven giggled. "Can we do it again sometime?"

"We better!" she joked back.

"I think we should try and get some sleep now Raven." He responded.

"Yeah we should…..goodnight Marshall." She kissed him on the lips and turned over on her side.

Marshall scooted into her and kissed her back. "Goodnight Raven. I love you." With that, they closed their eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Little did they know that Eddie walked in a couple minutes later, to find a naked Raven and Marshall cuddling. He knew what happened.

"Forget it…..Rae's in love." He turned off the light in Raven's room and closed the door.

**COMMENTS COMMENTS COMMENTS! You know I love them! I want a lot because I'm a comment whore! Haha! Anyways let me know what you thought. More to come….it's going to get amazingly good!**

**Love you guys!**

**x Oo xItaLiAn MaMiix oO x**


	20. Chapter 20

Hey ya'll! I'm planning on writing another chappy for tomorrow so have no fear! I know it's been a long time and I'm so sorry! I got accepted into college so I've been doing a lot of stuff to get ready and all.

I am going to ask a favor on here because I'm desperate and I really need to know. Anyone here buy the new That's so Raven Too CD? I really want to get it but I'm just trying to save up all my money so I really wanted to see if someone could send me the songs for it. Anyone get it and be willing to give me the songs? I know ya'll love me so much with my story that you wouldn't have problems with it right?

Please let me know guys and I'll get that chappy up ASAP as I hear something!

Love ya'll!


	21. Chapter 21

That morning when Raven woke up, Marshall was gone. She rolled over on her side, half expecting to find an empty mark in the sheets. Did he just get what he wanted and up and leave? No, she thought to herself, she remembered Marshall worked at the beach's surf store and had to get up early.

Raven leaned up in bed and noticed a small post it on the pillow next to her. She slowly picked it up, waiting for her eyes to adjust. She carefully read the little words on the yellow paper.

_Rae_

_I had an amazing time last night. You're amazing and I love you. Come visit me at work today! _

_Only yours,_

_Marshall_

Raven smiled as she finished reading the note. Their night together was beautiful. She had never "made love" with anyone really. Parker was basically what you would call rough sex; she never really enjoyed it and found no pleasure with him at all. But with Marshall……she couldn't control herself. She felt like a starved woman, seeking for affection, and she liked the new her. The new Raven was sexual and outgoing….and that's what she wanted to be.

She looked at her clock by her bed and noticed the time said 9:00. Chelsea was still in bed when Raven got up. She peeked over at her best friend and noticed an extra bump in the covers. Raven smiled as she shook her head and thought, "_that a girl Chels!"_

Raven decided she should get in the shower to clean up before breakfast. She gathered up a fresh change of clothes and made her way to the bathroom. She noticed she had bed head to the max….her hair was messy and her clothes were wrinkled. However, she loved it; it was a sign of her night with Marshall, and she never wanted to forget it. She slid her clothes off and made her way into the shower, letting the hot water cascade over her naked body.

When she was finished in the shower, Raven stepped out and wrapped a towel around her. She threw her hair up into a messy bun and made her way out into the bedroom to get some lotion. Once she opened the bathroom door, she was surprised to find Marshall standing there. Nearly shocked she jumped in his arms yelling, "Hey baby!"

"Hey Rae! I was on my lunch break and thought I would come by and see you." He responded, letting Raven back down. He lightly touched her face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips as he said this.

"Oh my God did Lo see you? You know how she is with boys in…." Raven started.

"Don't worry Rae," Marshall said interrupting her. "She left early this morning with some friends remember?"

Raven laughed as she remembered Lo telling all of them that she would be going to Tahoe to visit some of her friends for a couple of days. Raven, Eddie and Chelsea were to take care of the house, as she let the maids have those days off.

"I'm glad you came by baby! I missed you!" Raven said as she slid her hand over his muscular chest and slowly made her way down to his cargo shorts. Marshall breathed in deep as Raven grasped him into her hand and licked his ear. "I want you now!" she whispered in his ear.

"Baby, Chelsea is in the room…..can you ask her to leave?" Marshall pleaded.

Raven let go of Marshall and ran over to Chelsea's bed. She practically punched her in the arm to get her to wake up, causing Alec to wake up as well.

"Owww!" Chelsea exclaimed! "What Rae?"

"I need you to leave for a while! Marshall came over!" Raven smiled down on Chelsea which gave her the clue to leave.

Chelsea smirked and told Alec to go back to bed in the guest room. "You better be done in 20 minutes because I want to take a shower before we head to the beach!"

With that, Chelsea left the room with Alec, making her way to the guest bedroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marshall smiled and kissed Raven on the lips and quickly threw his cargo shorts on and grabbed his shirt. He made his way out of the door, but not before colliding right into Eddie.

"Sorry man!" Eddie said, "I just wanted to get some toothpaste from Rae and…." He stopped in mid sentence as he noticed Marshall barely clothes and out of breath. He peeked into the room and saw Raven laying on her bed with only her towel on, panting and sweaty herself. He felt like his heart had just fallen into his stomach and felt nauseous. He quickly turned around and went back to his room.

Raven got up from her bed and made her way back to the bathroom. She laughed as she realized that her earlier shower was a waste of time, as she noticed the sweat beading off her chest. She took a cold cloth and dabbed her sweaty skin as she made her way back to her room to put some clothes on.

As she opened her dresser Chelsea walked back in the room.

"Dang Rae….can't you two take a break once in a while?" Chelsea asked.

"Chels I don't know how to explain it. With Marshall the sex is AMAZING! When I look at him I can't help but want…..well…..you know." Raven laughed as she winked at her.

"Yeah Rae I hear you…..but do you stop and think about the actual relationship you have with Marshall. I mean you just met the guy and already you have turned into a sex fiend."

Raven winced as she heard this and glared at Chelsea.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm saying…..that this relationship seems to be based purely on physical attraction. Do you even know anything about him?" Chelsea started to let her hair down and gather her clothes for the shower.

Raven couldn't believe what she just heard. Chelsea actually made an interesting point. She really knew nothing about Marshall at all. They met and had a few conversations but that was it. Every night that they had been together since their "first night", they had done nothing but had sex. She realized that this _was_ nothing more than a physical attraction. As much as she wanted not to believe it, she had turned into one of _those_ girls….the ones she never wanted to turn into.

She knew she had to change their relationship. She wanted to be in a relationship where she could be herself….not a sex craved lunatic. She wondered if others could see the new her….and if they approved.

Chelsea walked into the bathroom and shut the door as Raven flopped on her bed. She put her hands over her head and closed her eyes. She wondered who she could talk to about relationships. Who really knew what it was like? Then, Eddie popped into her head. She remembered he was the only one to have the longest relationship. Raven jumped out of bed and dug in her drawer for a quick change of clothes. She grabbed her white pants and black tube top and threw her hair in a messy bun. She knew with Eddie she was comfortable wearing anything. Once she was finished she ran out her door and made her way down the hall to Eddie's room.

Raven opened Eddie's door and made her way into his room. She heard his shower running so she decided to wait him out on his bed. While she was waiting, she noticed a huge binder with papers thrown into it. _That's funny_ she said to herself,_ why would Eddie bring school stuff with him?_ She picked up the binder and put it on the bed as she opened it up. Inside were piles of messy papers filled with his raps and recent poems that he had written. Raven knew Eddie could rap his brains out and loved to see his new material. She grabbed a piece of paper that looked new and picked it up.

_Why is it?_

_Why is it when I look at you I get weak?_

_Why is it that every time I hear your name, I start to shake?_

_Why is it that every time I see you walk by, I want to touch you?_

_Why is it that every time you look at me, I feel my soul life up?_

_I look at you and I know why it is._

_I want you, need you, crave you, desperate ache for the love of you._

_So why is it that you're not mine?_

_I wonder this….everyday. _

Raven slowly put the paper down and stared into space. That was the most beautiful she had ever read. She couldn't believe Eddie wrote that. She also couldn't wait to hear about the mystery girl Eddie wanted. She had to ask him.

As Raven heard the shower turn off, she quickly shoved the papers back in the binder and threw it back down on the floor. She then waited for Eddie to walk out the door so she could get her advice.

As Eddie opened the door, he noticed Raven sitting on his bed and nearly freaked out.

"JESUS RAE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he exclaimed.

Raven nearly fell off the bed when she heard him yell.

"Eddie I really needed to talk to you about Marshall and I." she quickly blurted out.

Eddie felt nauseous every time he heard his name. It wasn't because he hated Marshall, it was because he hated the fact that Marshall was with the girl he wanted to be with.

"Rae….you and Marshall are fine. Go talk to Chelsea." He said.

Raven felt confused for a second as to why Eddie seemed annoyed of the subject.

"No Eddie listen…I really want your help on something. I feel like I don't have a relationship with Marshall…all I have is sex."

"Well Rae…..maybe it's because that's all you guys do anymore. I mean every time you two are together you are screwing." He couldn't believe he JUST said that. The thing was, he couldn't help it.

He saw Raven's face turn sour as he knew she was about to get defensive.

"What the hell Eddie? I don't screw around….I mean were together so I'm not just having random sex. God….what the hell is your problem?" Raven got up from the bed and made her way to the door. Eddie quickly jumped up and grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Wait!" he said.

Raven turned around and he noticed tears welling up in her eyes. He couldn't believe he made her cry. He felt like he died a little inside as he watched a small tear escape out her beautiful brown eyes and travel down her soft cheek. He led her back to the bed and sat her down.

"Raven….I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like it sounded. I mean it's just….I don't like to see you upset about boys….and ever since Parker….well…I feel like I have to protect you. Please don't cry." He wiped the tear from her face and smiled. "You know I'm always here for you."

Raven looked down at the floor and gathered herself together.

"I'm sorry to get so emotional Eddie….I just need your help. I want to know how to have a good relationship. I want what you want in your poem."

"What poem?" he asked.

"The one in your binder. I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to read it….but…it's beautiful Eddie...and I want to feel that too." Raven looked at him and smiled.

He felt shocked that she didn't know it was about her. However, he felt almost perfect inside knowing that she loved the poem and wanted to feel that way. He couldn't tell her it was about her however…she wanted Marshall and her to feel that way. He now felt worthless to her once again.

"Rae….I wrote that just because I want to have a girl like that. I want to feel that way in a relationship as well." He then got up from the bed and went over to the dresser and pulled out a box. He laid it down on the bed in front of Raven.

"Here Rae….these are a bunch of poems I wrote about a girl……read them. I want you to understand how I feel so that maybe you can develop a sense of what you guys need to do." Eddie felt pain inside him as he handed Raven the box and as he knew that she would be reading them for Marshall and not himself.

"Thanks Eddie…..you're the most amazing friend any girl could ask for." Raven leaned over and hugged him as Eddie stroked her hair and let go.

"No problem Rae…..so do you want to head down to the beach together in a little bit?" he asked.

"Yeah…I want to talk to Marshall about our relationship so you can help prep me before we get there. Get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs in 10!" Raven said as she ran out his door.

"Good job Eddie…..she's gone forever." He said to himself as he got his swimming boxers out and shut the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven ran into Chelsea and her room and shut the door.

"Chelsea! Eddie and I are heading to the beach in like 10 minutes do you want to come along?" she asked through the bathroom door.

"No thanks Rae," Chelsea answered. "Alec is going to take me to meet his parents today, so I have to be refreshed and ready. You guys have fun!" she said.

"Good luck with the rents! That's a little scary there! Haha! Alright I'm leaving but call my cell if you finish early and want to meet up at dinner somewhere." Raven said as she tied her bikini top on and walked out the door.

Eddie was waiting at the bottom of the steps in his swim trunks and black wife beater and his towel. He looked so cute she thought to herself. He always wore those trunks anytime he was by a pool.

"Eddie when are you going to pay up and buy some new swim gear?" she giggled.

"Girl these are tight! I know you aren't hating on my shorts!" he said as he opened the door for her. He loved what she was wearing right than and there. She had on a white tube dress that girls normally wore for the beach. Under it she had her black bikini tied top and he could see a hint of the black bikini bottom below it. He couldn't wait to see her without the dress on.

"Well you ready to head out?" she asked.

"Let's do it!" Eddie responded.

Once they got to the beach both could see it was not such a busy day. People must have been at the county fair that day. Raven and Eddie made their way onto the sand and started to put down their gear.

"It's a really nice day out today!" Raven said as she put her stuff down. "Eddie….Marshall is right over there….I'm going to go talk to him but….will you wait around so we can go swimming together?" she asked.

"Sure Rae! I'll be right here for you." He said as he nudged her towards the direction of Marshall. He watched her walk up to him and plant a small kiss on his cheek. He swore he felt pain once she placed her lips on his face.

"Hey baby!" Marshall exclaimed. "I have a 10 minute break and the shed isn't busy. You want to….." he winked as he lightly touched her face. She knew what he wanted to do and knew she had to say something.

"Marshall…..all you and I have is physical action. We know nothing about each other and I feel like all we do is have sex." She said quietly so no one would hear her.

"I thought that's what you wanted." He said harshly.

Raven winched when she heard that. Just than and there she swore she could picture Parker's face on Marshall and she jumped back.

"Yes….the sex is great and everything but I want more. I want a relationship not just sex." She said.

"Raven….you know this is a summer thing. I love being with you but do you expect to have some long term relationship after this is all done with?" he asked as he stepped out of the booth.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She never thought about how long this would last. Now she knew that Marshall only wanted to be with her for a summer fling and that was it. She hated him at that moment and needed to be away from him.

"I wanted to be with you that's all." she said quickly. "But right now….I don't care what you do. I'm leaving…..maybe we need some time apart." She said as she started to walk away.

"Oh….typical Raven….blame the guy and than walk away. I'm the best thing that has happened to you Raven…..you can't just end what we have." She heard him yell as she walked back to Eddie. She wiped the tears from her eyes and sat down on the towel next to him.

Eddie saw that she was upset and knew Marshall had something to do with it.

"Rae…..what's wrong?" he asked as he nudged closer to her.

"Marshall just wants a summer romance and that's it. It didn't seem to bother him that all we did was have sex. Eddie….I don't want to be like that anymore. I want to change and just enjoy the rest of my summer….I'm done worrying about him. I'm going to just enjoy my summer with you and Chelsea and have the time of our lives." She said as she stood up.

"Yeah Rae….don't worry. I promise you that everyday I will make you happier than the next. This is our summer." he said as he got up with her. "Let's get in!" he said as he took his wife beater off and watched as she pulled down her dress. Slowly he watched every form of her body as she removed the dress. He couldn't believe how much weight Raven had lost over the last couple months of high school. He looked at her tight flat stomach and watched the small indentation of her hip bones as she lowered her bikini bottoms. She looked like the sexiest girl he had ever seen. He was also glad that she was with him…..and no one else.

Raven ran down to the water and Eddie chased after her. He came behind her and picked her up as she screamed with delight. He walked them out to the water and dropped her in. she then grabbed his legs and pulled him down with her. The water rushed over both of them as they got back up. Raven could feel the sand on her body and loved it. Eddie always knew how to make her feel better.

"Haha….this is amazing Eddie…thank you!" she said as she pushed him back down. She than quickly made her way back out on the beach as Eddie watched her run up to a stand and grab a little float boat made for two. She made her way back into the water and caught up to him.

"Come on….let's go out farther and use this baby!" she said as they both walked out until their feet couldn't feel the ocean floor. Eddie helped hoist raven into the boat and he followed her. They both plopped down on the sticky plastic boat and laid down. Raven was having a blast with Eddie. She laid her head on his shoulder and looked up at the sky.

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful Eddie?" she asked about the view.

He looked down at her and replied, "I don't think I have ever seen anything more beautiful Rae." He hugged her and then they both closed their eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Eddie opened his eyes he realized that it was getting dark. He and Raven had been sleeping out on that boat for hours. He nudged Raven awake and sat up.

"Come on Rae," he said. "We have been sleeping and we need to get to shore."

Raven sat up and rubbed her eyes. She realized how far out they were and became a little worried.

"Eddie we are too far out." she said nervously. She started to fidget a little bit in the boat. Eddie touched her arm and reassured her that it was okay and they could swim together towards shore. He told her that the beach crew would pick up the boat. They both popped back into the water and started to swim towards the shore. He noticed Raven getting tired so he told her to grab his shoulders and he would swim them both back.

Once they got back to sand they were exhausted. They laid down on the cool night sand and breathed deeply.

"Come on Rae….let's get home and shower and we'll hit up Chelsea for some dinner plans." he said as he picked her up.

"Good idea!" she replied. "I'm getting hungry and hopefully Chelsea is back from her date! We should go to a fancy place tonight and get all dressed up. Just the 3 of us though…..no one else."

"Good idea! We all need to hang out together!" Eddie said as they started to pick their things up and walk toward home. As they made their way to the edge of the beach Raven noticed Marshall standing by his stand obviously waiting for her.

"Raven wait!" he said before she walked on by him.

She didn't want to talk to him but she knew he wouldn't leave her alone if she didn't.

"What!" she replied angrily.

"Can we talk?" he asked. "How about dinner….just you and me?" he asked.

"Sorry," she answered back, "I'm having dinner with my best friends. But tell you what Marshall….let's just say no to any other dinner plans you might want to make. I realized I had more fun in these last few hours with Eddie than I have had with you since we started this relationship. It's over." Raven said as she turned and walked away from a stunned Marshall.

Eddie looked back at him and smiled.

"That a girl Rae!" he said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks! Now…..let's get back." she said as they hurried off the beach.

Marshall stood in shock as he watched Raven and Eddie walk away. Did she just break it off with him? No girl had ever turned him down before.

As Marshall stood their, a person came up behind him and nudged him.

"I told you she's a bitch." He said.

Marshall turned around to face him and replied, "You know….I'm done with this nice guy bullshit. And Raven and Eddie really are starting to piss me off. She was the best fuck I ever had!" he said.

"We need to handle BOTH of them. Come on….pretty soon we will take care of them both." The figure said as he walked off.

Marshall caught up to him and said, "good idea…..whatever you say Parker."

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it has been so long since I have written this! Omg I feel so bad! I really do love this story and hope to keep writing for a while. I have been so busy with graduation and college stuff and work that I have completely forgotten about this! Don't worry….more will come!**

**I'm worried though because I am not getting the reviews I have hoped for. I really listen to your guys ideas and I REALLY need more reviews or I don't think I will want to keep writing just for only a few people. I need to know if you read this and what you think. Please help me out guys! Tell me what you think! More to come!**

**Xo**

**x Oo xItaLiAn MaMiix oO x**


End file.
